Midnight Death
by monique122
Summary: I do not curse in real life but I tink it brings more character to my characters. If that makes since. But anyways Brooke and Dean dated in high school both madly in love. But they broke up and eight years later they meet again.
1. We're reunited and I could kill you

Ch.1

I was sitting on a gravestone. A grave stone that belonged to a Michel Mosley. He was dead. So far....

"Tonight Is the night Soph....The night all the monsters that go bump in the night well, go bump in the night! That is wh-"I said to my seventeen year old baby sister. She whined and interrupted me.

"Must you always give your stupid speeches?!" I jumped down from the grave and walked over to her.

"Yes I must now be polite and don-" I was interrupted again.

"The angel of my nightmare!" Said the voice. I looked down to see Michael Mosley talking about my costume.  
He had a very strange expression on his face.

"What are you looking at Mike?" I asked twirling my stake.

"Victoria's secret. It quite interesting" Sophia started to burst out laughing. I turned my attention to her.

"That isn't funny so don't laugh!"I yelled. Soph froze. I turned around. The vampire was up. He smilied and lunged. I punched him and he blocked in and pushed me back. I began to fall but someone caught me but the person ended up falling on top of me. I heard the vampire scream and the sound of him turning to dust.

"Oww." I said. The guy propped himself up on his arms. When i saw his face i gasped.

"Dean?"

"Brooke? "Dean and I both said at the same time.

"I knew I could get on top of you again." He said while smiling. I kneed him in the groan and he fell over and grabbed himself. A hand reached out and helped me up. I took it and he lifted me up. I patted the dirt off of me.  
I looked over and saw Sam Winchester my best friend from high school. And man was he tall. I was 5"6 but he was roughly 6"4.  
I hugged him. He slowly tried to wrap his arms around me getting nervious for god knows why.

"I can't belive your here! What are you doing in Boston? I missed you" HE smilied and I felt a arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Don't I get a hug?"Dean asked. I pushed him away.

"Nope. Now as I was saying Sam.." Dean sighed.

"We were just passing throught and Dean saw your car and well...you know Dean.." I nodded. I looked around And Sophia had her arms crossed looking angry. I had forgotten her.

"Soph com here!" I yelled and she walked over.

"Sam you remember Sophia." He nodded.

"Yeah but she was 12 and had a head brace." Sophia laughed angrly. I smilied.

"Hey Soph! Do yeah remeber me?"Dean asked standing beside Sam.

"Yeah...I belive I walked in on you and B d-"I coverd her mouth with my hand. Dean had a huge grin on his face and Sam was starring of in space.

"Great..Well it's been nice and well I have some were to go. Bye Sam I missed you."I hugged him. I let go and Dean had his arms open.

"Aww come on Brooke. I'm sure there are a few thing you miss bout me?" He said and started to thing about past.....experences between us. I smilied and stepped closer to him.

"Sure there are..But why don't you just keep those things out of you head. Bye Tiny Weenie." Sam and Sophia started to laugh I smiled." Opps I mean Deanie."I patted him on the head and turned around and walked away. I heard Soph say bye. She ran to catch up to me.

"You two use to spend every wakening moment together What happened?" Soph asked as I drove down the rode. I tightened my grip on the stirring wheel.

"Life happened." Sophia looked at me with sorrowful eyes. I smiled at her.

"I have an idea instead of me dragging you somewhere were you know no one. Why don't we stay home and watch horror movies?" She smiled.

"And eat junk food till we pass out?" I laughed.

"Duhh!" She yesed and turned up the radio. The used song The Ripper came on. We sang it in unison as we head home.  
We went shopping and we got four movies and junk food fit for two queens. Sophia ran up the stairs carrying the bags i laughed. I followed her into my room. She dumped all the food on my bed. She opened a Amp and started to drink it.

"I'm going to take a shower. Get stuff ready Kay?" She smiled and nodded. I walked into the jack and Jill well Jean and Jill bathroom that Sophia and I shared. I started to the shower and climbed in. Seeing Dean brought memories back I didn't want to remember...I was in love with him. And he cheated on me...I hate remembering when I confronted him but it was to late. The memory came at me like lighting.

_I was sitting on my porch steps starring at the stars. How could he do this to me? I thought to myself. I loved him. I still do. I knew he had the playboy reputation but i thought he had changed. I thought he loved me. I heard footsteps and I looked up. There he was standing holding roses smiling. I was half minded to punch him. I stood up and clinched my fist to my sides. He saw my expression and his smile turned to worry..  
_

_"Brooke whets wrong?" He said. I laughed sarcastically.  
_

_"What's wrong? Like you don't know...How could you Dean?" He looked at me confused.  
_

_"What do you mean?" He said. He was lying...God I hate it when people lie.  
_

_"You know damn well what I mean! Dean I saw you! With. With Amanda Wilson. I mean if you were going to sleep with someone else why did you pick her? God.. I thought you had changed but your the same Asswhole you've always been." He looked completely shocked.  
_

_"I did not sleep with Amanda Wilson! Are you crazy?" He yelled swinging the flowers around.  
_

_"Oh! So now I'm crazy? You know what Dean Screw you! I can't believe you cheated on me! I thought you loved me! But i guess it was just a lie. I'm done. Goodbye Dean.." I said and ran through my door. He knocked and knocked. I heard him cuss and throw the flowers down. He stormed away after that.  
_

"B! Hurry up!" Sophia yelled jogging me out of my memories. I turned the shower off and climbed out. I wrapped my towel around me. I looked in the mirror. Last time Dean and I spoke I had long hair. Now it was to my shoulders. I brushed my hair and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom. Soph was sitting on my bed eating a chocolate bar. I sat beside her.

"What you want to watch first?" She smiled.

"Carrie. I already put it in." I smiled she held the remote up and pressed play. I started to eat sour skittles(my favorite candy are skittles)and watched the movie.  
By the end of Carrie Soph had passed out. Her head was resting on my lap. I pulled her off and laid her on my pillow. I covered her up and pulled the hair out of her face. I started to clean. I put all the trash in the trash bin and put the candy in my closet. I grabbed the unopened energy drinks and carried the down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and put them in the fridge. One fell but it didn't open. I picked it up and put it in.

"Brooke is that you?" I heard my dad ask.

"Yeah."I said and walked towards his study. He had animal heads on the wall which i thought were creepy. But he also had all the fun weapons.

"Did you kill it?" He asked referring to the vampire Sam had killed. I leaned on my heels.

"Yes. And no." He turned red-faced.  
"What do you mean yes and No!" He yelled. I sshd him.

"I mean I didn't kill it personally." He calmed down a bit.

"So Sophia killed it?" I shook my head. HE looked angry again.

"So it is still lurking around! Brooke Lynn Summers!" I sshed him again which he didn't like.

"No. Sam Winchester killed it...It is dead. Well it was already dead. It's just deader now." I smiled at my joke. He looked at me.

"John Winchester's boy?" I nodded slowly.

"You stay away from those boys." He said firmly.

"What so you mean "Stay away."? I've been friends with Sam sincere was born! I even dated Dean." I said.

"And look what happened with that." I turned very angry.

"You know what. Dad! No! No i will not! You've ruined my life enough...I stayed here with you. Didn't go to collage. So Feck you!" He slapped me. He had never hit me purposely before. I grabbed my face.

"you should go to bed." I nodded and ran out the room. I ran up the stairs and into my room. Sophia was snoring loudly. I began to dig through my drawers. I shoved clothes in to the bag. I grabbed a few weapons i had and put them in my bag as well. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, tank top, and i button up shirt that belonged to dean along time ago. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note.

_Dear Soph and Andrew {her dad}  
I'm leaving...I'm sorry but i can't stand it anymore. I'm leaveing to find out the truth...Sophia..I'll come back for you don't worry. But you have to graduate first..And since your graduateing early well it will be easier.. I love you  
B3  
P.S. Soph you get my car. Take good car of him or die_


	2. Three's Company

Ch.2

Brooke's POV

I walked down the muddy road my boots kicking mud up. I pulled my bag closer to me. I walked past the old abandon house. I frowned when I saw it. I had memories there as well.

_"Dean! Where the hell are you! You know I hate it when you do this!" I yelled walking down the hall of the old house. I heard him laughing evilly. I mimicked him in a retarded way making his laugh for real.  
_

_"We are playing hide in go seek brooky! Now find me!" He said in a sing song voice. Damn him and his cute childish antics.  
"For one I'm 18 and I could still kick your butt at this but i don't plan on it. I am sitting on this floor until you come out!" I yelled and sat down. I heard footsteps and smiled to myself. I could always get him to listen. I felt something crawling on my leg. I looked and saw a huge spider. I jumped up and started to scream. Dean was by be in seconds.  
_

_"What? What is it?" He asked franticly. I whined and started to pat myself down.  
_

_"A spider!" I said pitifully. He laughed at me.  
_

_"A spider! You've killed spirits and what not but at the sight of a spider you act like a real girl?" He said I glared.  
_

_"Shut the feck up." I said he smiled and held my face in his hands.  
_

_"I am shutting the__ feck__ up." He said feck mocking then kissed me on the lips.  
_I shook my head to make the memory go away. I saw head lights and i walked in the road and waved. The car pulled over. I smiled to myself and walked towards the car, which looked very familiar.

"Hey can I...have- oh crap! Great" I yelled when i saw who was driveing. Dean smiled his genuine smile.

"Sure sweet buns." I glared.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you." I started to walk away. I heard the car door open and close. I walked more rapidly.

"Hey Brooke! Brooke! Wait!" Dean called after me. I continued to walk. He caught up to me and forced me to turn around. I cringed away from his touch. The rain was pouring on the both of us. It seemed like it did no damage to his perfect face but i could tell that i looked like a wet rat with my eyeliner running down my face.

"Let us give you a ride. Please, Sam and I, we don't want you to get hurt." I tilted my head towards the car. Sam was watching with full concern.

"For one I can handle myself and two why would I get hurt?" He bit his lip and looked towards the trees.

"Massachusetts is a dangers place. Lots of evil spirits and what not." I pursed me lips.

"I know that. But just form own personally pleasure Don't say anything" I said and pointed at his cause he had the smart mouth look on his face." I'll let you give me a ride so I can get your nice car seats wet." I smiled and walked towards his car. I opened the door and climbed in. Dean got in and started the car. Sam turned around to look at me.

"Brooke why did you guys move to a new house?" He asked.

"A little after you guys left....Dad said he wanted new scenery. I guess… Cause mom. I don't know"He nodded. I looked at the rearview mirror. Dean was watching me. When our eyes meet we kept them there. He turned away first. I nodded to myself and sighed. That is when a idea popped in my head that could either help or destroy me.

"So boys where we heading?" I asked. Both Dean and Sam looked at me.

"Umm aren't we bringing you home?" Sam asked i shook my head.

"Nahh..I'm tired of that place...I'm tired of a lot of things..."I said and rubbed my face where my dad hit me. I had a busted lip but the darkness hide that from them.

"We were heading towards a motel for the rest of the night. in the morning were going to **Connecticut.**" Dean answered. I nodded to myself.

"Sounds good. So Sam. Would you mind an old friend joining you?" Sam and dean looked at each other. The look in both there eyes read satisfaction.

"No of course not. Looks like the gangs all back together." I smiled. Yeah this would be great....Not..


	3. Back Stabber

Brooke's POV

I yawned and sat up in bed. I looked over towards the guys bed. Sam and Dean were both still asleep. I chuckled to myself at the sight. Dean and Sam were hugging. I grabbed my cell and took a picture. The flash scared Dean and he fell out of the bed. I started to laugh. Sam sat up groggily.

"What time is it?" Sam asked. I looked at the clock.

"Eight thirty. I'm going to take a shower." I said and turned to get my clothes. I grabbed a pair of jeans a black tank and a blue flannel shirt. I walked into the bathroom. I started the shower. I climbed in. After i washed my hair and just let the water run. Dean started to pound on the door.

"Brooke! Either you come out or I'll come in!" I laughed.

"You wish!" I yelled back. In his head he was saying _Yeah I do. I_ smiled and continued to wash.

"Dean I wouldn't If i were you." Sam warned. I looked towards the door. It opened and I closed the curtain more.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I yelled. Dean laughed.

"I warned you.." I started to her a dripping noise.

"Are you peeing?!" I yelled.

"Yep.." I gagged. He flushed the toilet and that water got really hot.

"Oww! Oww! Dean your so dead! Get out!" I yelled grabbing my towel wrapping it around me and jumping out. He smiled at me. I glared and threw shampoo at him. It his him in the face.

"Oww!" He yelled and grabbed his nose. I smiled and crossed me arms.

"Out." I said. He muttered something and left. I locked the door. I changed into my outfit. I walked out of the bathroom holding my dirty clothes and the hair brush.

"Your a jerk you know that right?" I told Dean as i started to brush my hair. He smiled.

"But I'm a loveable jerk." I smiled fakely and counted to brush my hair. "Well I'm going to shower." He said and took of his shirt. I couldn't help not to stare. He had toned up a lot. He saw me looking. I turned my head quickly.

"You want me." He said and walked in the bathroom. I sighed and fell back. I closed my eyes.

"Sorry about him Brooke." Sam said.

"It's okay Sammy. I'll deal.."

"I'm going to run to the store do you want anything?"

"Um..Skittles please." He laughed.

"Alright I'll be back." He said. I waved my eyes still closed. It started to get very cold. I

opened my eyes. I could see my breathe. I sat up quickly. I screamed. Standing not even

two feet from me was my dead best friend.

"Haley?" I whispered. She was glaring. I heard a door open and i looked at dean who looked worried.

"Why did you scream?" He asked holding his towel around his hips. I looked back towards Haley. She was gone.

"Haley was here.."I whispered. But i knew he heard me because he had a shocked look on his face.

"Haley Travis?" I nodded slowly. He walked over to me still wearing only a towel.

"Are you sure?" I nodded again.

"Where is Sam?" He asked worriedly.

"He went to the store." I looked at him. He nodded.

"Okay. You stay right here and don't move. I need to get dressed." I nodded and he stood there for a bit. He turned and walked back into the bathroom.I sighed trying to calm myself. Down. A memory of Haley popped in me head.

_"Brooke! Come on! Were going to get in trouble!" She whispered angrily. I laughed and threw another toilet paper roll over a tree branch._

_"Not if you shut up and stop worrying. The Winchesters are sound asleep trust me." I laughed and threw another towards Dean's window._

_"Why are we tee peeing you boyfriends house anyway?" She asked standing beside me._

_"Because it's fun. Plus he did it to be last week and I had to clean in up and it was a pain in the ass." I said. And threw another. The porch light came on._

_"Shit!" Both Her And I said and ran._I bit my lip. Sam walked in.

"Here you go." He said passing me a huge bag of skittles. I smiled weakly and opened the walked back out dressed this time.

"Sam we have a problem." He said sitting by him on the bed.

"What?" He asked. Dean looked at me then back at Sam.

"Brooke saw Haley.." Sam looked at me worried. Him and Haley were good friends too.

"Haley Travis? How?" I shrugged.

"She was standing right there. She looked angry." I said. Sam and Dean both frowned.

"We need to find Bobby." Sam said. I looked at Him.

"Who's Bobby?" I asked.

"A friend. Come on lets go."

I sat on the couch in between Sam and Dean. Bobby came back in with beers. He passed me one and i took a swig.

"So. You saw your dead friend?" I nodded.

"She looked. Angry...She been dead nine years.." I said taking another drink.

"How exactly did she die?" Bobby asked. I looked up at him. The memory coming to me like a dream.

"Dean, Sam. her and I were just walking around the woods...When...some vampires showed up. We didn't know what they were at the time. But one got a hold of her and dragged her away. A couple weeks later Dean and I went in the same woods looking for her...She had gotten turned into one of those things...and..I..I had to kill her.." Sam put his hand on my shoulder. I drunk the rest of my beer.

"Are you su-"He got ready to say but Dean interrupted him.

"Yeah were sure.." Dean said. I nodded in agreement.

"Did she have any kinds of markings?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not that I saw of." He nodded..

"Well we won't know until she shoes up again. You guys should stay here." I nodded.

"So. Are you the Brooke?" HE asked. I looked at him confused. I felt Dean stiffen beside me.

"Uhh..Bobby let me get you another beer. Why don't you join me." I looked at Dean now confused. He just shrugged and walked away. I turned to Sam who was looking at the beer in his hand smiling.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. He started to laugh. I fake growled and took a sip of my beer.I sat on the bed in the room Bobby said I could have reading threw text messages from Sophia._You bitch you left me! okay I'm not mad anymorebut i miss u_I smiled and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh so I'm a bitch huh?" I asked smiling.

"Brooke! It's you! God I miss you so much! Why did you leave?" She asked.

"Well. Promise you won't be mad at dad?" I asked.

"Kay."

"He hit me. Cause i told him i was tired of him and his rules."

"What!?" She yelled in the phone and started rambling. I held the phone away from my ear.

"Calm down.."I said. The gibbering stopped and i put the phone back on my ear.

"SO where are you?"

"I'm with the Winchesters." She gasped.

"Really! Oh..MY..God."She spaced each word out. I laughed.

"Really.."I could tell she was processing me being in the same building with Dean. I put the phone on speaker cause my ear began to hurt.

"I can't believe it! Are you guys together again! Did you have hot slutty angry sex?" She asked. I heard chuckling behind me and turned. There stood Dean laughing.

"Soph I..I got to go!" I yelled and closed the phone. I stood up and walked over to him.

"You were eavesdropping!" I yelled. He smiled.

"As always. So you ready for that hot slutty anger se-" I slapped him on his bare arm as hard as i could. He cringed.

"And there is the anger." I said and went to sit on the bed." Now what do you really want?" He rubbed his arm and walked over.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. Are you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know...It's just werid..She looked do angry.."I said trying not to cry. I haven't cried since...well Dean. I looked up at him and he was watching me. He sat beside me on the bed.

"I..I just can't. She suppose to be living it up in heaven. DO you think...were she was a vampire she went to hell?" I asked turning towards him. He put his hand on mine. His touch sending chills up my spine.

"No i don't" He said. I smiled weakly. His hand began to trail up my arm and I pulled back and placed in in my lap.

"I'm tired." He stood up.

"Goodnight Brooke." He said closeting the door. I sighed and fell back on my bed. I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them off throwing them on the floor. I turned off the light and crawled under the covers. I cuddled up against my pillow and sighed. I closed my eyes. I started to hear noises. I sat up slightly and looked around. I didn't see anyone. I laid back down and rolled over on my side. I saw Haley laying there. I didn't scream this time.

"Hi B."She said. I just stared at her.

"You killed me...Why did you kill me B..You were my Best friend.."She said angrily.

"Haley..I..I'm so sorry." She got up. I sat up and followed her.

"Oh you'll be sorry! Brooke Summers! How dare you take me life! You could have saved me! You could have given me a soul! But know you and your idiot boyfriend just killed me!" She reached in my chest. I screamed in pain.

"Haley! I'm sorry!" I yelled. Dean knocked down the door.

"Brooke!" He yelled. He grabbed am iron rode and swung at Haley. She disappeared. I started to fall and he caught me. Sam and Bobby were in her now.

"Brooke? Brooke, are you alright?" He asked pushing the hair out of my face.

"No.."I said.

"We need to get her downstairs." I heard Bobby say. Dean picked me up bridal style. I struggled a bit but gave up he wasn't going to put me down. He sat me on the couch. I grabbed a couch pillow and put in over my lap since I was still half naked. Dean sat beside me.

"How do you feel?" Bobby asked. I shrugged.

"Did she have a mark did you see?" I nodded.

"On her hand. It was the mark of the risen spirit...Apparently someone wants me dead." I said. Bobby looked at me amazed.

"You guys are lucky to have her." Bobby said and went to get a book. I smiled to myself. He came back holding a book opened to the page.

"It says that this spell turned the angry spirit back to normal and they move on." I nodded. The room started to get very cold.

"I need pants." I whispered to Dean. He smiled a little.

"Sam, Bobby you guys get that ready Brooke and I will be back." They both nodded and started to hunt for supplies. Dean helped me up.

"This is embrassing."I said. He chuckled. He passed me a gun.

"I can't shot her." I said. He looked at me. He took the gun back and gave me the iron rod. We started to walk up the stairs. He walked into the room first.

"Clear." He said. I walked in and grabbed my pants off the ground. I put them on.

"That's better." I said. I turned to see Dean starring at me.

"Perverted thoughts need to be removed from your head." I said smiling. He smiled.

"How would you know?." I smiled and patted him on the back.

"Your easy to read." I had forgotten he didn't know about my talent. He got ready to speak but the door slammed closed. He and I were both flanged into different walls. I got up slightly my head bleeding. Haley was staring at me with her head tilted to the side.

"Brooke...Do you remember when you thought you were pregnant and I covered for you so you could get a checkup. I was accused of being a whore..for you. But you killed me anyway." I looked at Dean his mouth was wide open.

"Haley stay away from her.."Dean said looking at me still. She turned around.

"And you! Your the one that held me down so she could kill me. I think I'll kill you first." Haley made her way towards Dean. She reached into his cheat. He started to fall. I stood up quickly and tighten my grip on the iron rod. I ran towards them and swung. Haley disappeared again. Dean fell forward and i caught him. He was heavier than i expected.

"Jesus your fat." I said making him wrap his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist and opened the door.

"Sam! Help" I yelled edging towards the stairs. Sam ran up the stairs and helped me get down with Dean.

"What happend?"He asked.

"What do you think happend?"I said through my teeth. We stepped over the salt circle they had made and laid him on the couch. I lifted up his shirt to investigate the damage.

"You like what you see?" He said chuckling. I smiled and moved my hand from his chest.

"I've seen better." He frowned then returned to normal.

"Bobby is everything ready?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded. and turned towards the book with the spell. Sam grabbed a gun and cocked it. He passed it to me. Dean had his out already. Bobby started to say the spell. Haley popped up right in my face. I stepped back a bit.

"Brooke. Just tell me why. You could have saved me. But you killed me instead. Why?" I took in a breathe.

"I didn't understand at the time. Haley imp so sorry." The windows and doors burst open. The salt started to get stirred around.

"You could have told me who you were! You could have protected me! Brooke! I will put you threw the same pain you put me through!" She screamed. She reached into my chest. I started to fall to me knees.

"Brooke!" Both Dean and Sam yelled but they were thrown back. Bobby said the spell faster. Haley began to scream. Blood was coming from my mouth now.

"Hurry up Bobby! She killing her!" Dean yelled. Bobby completed the spell and Haley disappeared. I fell to the ground. Blood dripping from my cheats and mouth. I started to cough. Dean sat me up right.

"Brooke are you okay? Don't slap me for doing this." He said and looked at my chest.

"Just a scracth.."He said.. I slapped him anyway.. His face was red.

"I could have done that myself." I said and laughed. Sam started to laugh at the expression on Dean's face.I stood by the impala wacthing Dean and Sam say there goodbyes to Bobby.

"It was nice meeting you Brooke." He said. I smilied and waved.

"You to Bobby. I hope to see you again just for a diffrent reason."He smilied and turned to Dean. Whatever he said made Dean turn red..I haven't seen Dean blush since High School. The hugged goodbye and walked towards the car. I climbed in the back. Dean climbed in and started the car. I stared out the window wacthing the trees pass by. Sam started to fumble with the radio..I yawned. I hadn't been able to sleep. I leaned me had against the window and closed me eyes. I drifted to sleep not to long after that. _I was in a room. This room was white. Everything was white. I stood out in my clothes the only color. I looked around. Haley was standing not to far from me dressed in all white smiling. I looked at her._

_"Hales?"I asked in a whisper. She smilied wider and stepped towards me._

_"Hey B..I miss you."She said. I hugged her. I let go to look at her._

_"Oh Haley I'm so sorry I should have protected you or..or.."I said and she sshed me._

_"Brooke. Your in danger...That thing you saw wasn't me. There is a great force out there...And it wants you...Brooke a war is raging protect yourself." I looked at her confused. The room started to get dark.. Haley looked scared now._

_"B I have to go. I love you." She said and was gone._

_"Wait Haley! Where are you!" I screamed. I turned around and there stood a dark figure with yellow eyes_I shot up quickly in the process causing me to hit my head on the cars roof.

"You okay Brooke?" I heard Dean ask. I looked towards the front seats. Sam was asleep and Dean was driveling. I turned and s at up right.

"Yeah..yeah..I guess." I said. He didn't look satisfied. I looked outside. The sun was slightly riseing..I closed me eyes and thought of what Haley just told me...I had to find out what really happened..


	4. The truth part one

Ch.4

Brooke's POV  
I sat on my bed in the Motel room cleaning my gun. Dean was laying on his bed flipping a coin and searching threw channels. Sam was typing away on his laptop. Dean and I have been very awkward towards each other since we got the room. He had confronted me on what Haley said. I sighed and thought it over again.  
_We had just gotten the room. Sam went out to get food; Dean locked the door behind him. I was unpacking clothes.  
_

_"You were pregnant?" His question startled me. I turned around. I looked him in the eyes. They were glistening. I shook me head.  
_

_"No. I thought I was...I. Haley took me to the clinic. And one of the cheerleaders saw us and she covered for me. But I wasn't.." I said. He looked at me.  
_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" I bit me lip.  
_

_"I was scared...I was only 17..I mean...It doesn't matter now.." He starred at me.  
"Yes it does. What if you were...pregnant." He had a hard time getting the word out" Would you have told me then"  
_

_"I. don't know. But what would it matter you would have cheated on me anyway." I regretted what I said instantly. I turned my head await from his hurt expression.  
_

_"Brooke. I didn't cheat on you." I rolled me eyes.  
_

_"Dean. Give it up. It has been eight years and I still don't believe you.." I looked at him my hands on my hips.  
_

_"You know what. I didn't cheat on you. You probably made it up so you could break up with me." I couldn't stop my reaction. I slapped him in the face leaveing a red hand print. Sam walked in just then holding food. He looked from face to face looking confused. I then stormed out.  
_I sighed at the stupidness of that fight. But how could he say that? I loved him. I stil..No stop it Brooke! I argued with myself. My phone started ringing a hillbilly tone. Meaning it was my father. I groaned and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I heard my father try and say hello but i hung the phone up before he could. I turned it off and threw it towards Dean's bed. It landed beside him and he starred at it. I sighed and fell back on the bed. I rolled over and tried to adjust myself. I felt the bed move beside me and I opened my eyes. Sam was sitting there.

"Whats up?" I asked. He layer down beside me. I heard Dean make a weird noise.

"What's wrong Brooke..?" He asked. I looked at him for a while.

"Nothing I..I just don't want to talk to my dad...Is that a big deal?" He looked at me.

"No I suppose not. But you have been avoiding his calls since you came along with us. What exactly happened?"

"I just got tired of obeying his stupid ass rules. I can handle myself. He needed to know that.." Sam sat up.

"I think you should call him." I rolled me eyed.

"sure, Sure. But not right now I am tired." I said in a yawn. I sat up and took my shoes off. I touched my neck to feel my locate. I took it off and put it on the nightstand. Dean's eyed widened when he saw it. I remember when he gave it to me. I sighed and crawled under the covers.  
_Dean was tapping on the glass of my window. I was standing at the window wacthing him get aggravated.  
_

_"Brooke! Come on! Let me in or you come out!" He whispered angrily. I smilied slightly.  
_

_"What will you do for me?" I asked. He smilied.  
_

_"What won't I do?" He said. I smilied and opened the window.  
_

_"Good Answer." I said grabbing him by the collar to kiss him. He made his way in still kissing me. He pulled back and smilied.  
_

_"I got you something." I looked at him.  
_

_"Is this a perverted joke or.." He laughed and pulled out a long red box. He looked at him shocked as he passed it to me.  
_

_"This is the best box I have ever gotten." I said smilied. He rolled his eyes and opened it. A hearts happed locket that was silver laid in the box. It was beautiful. I picked it up.  
_

_"It so pretty." I said smiling. Dean took it and opened it. It had a picture of Him and I in one side and on the other it had a picture of my mother. I hugged him.  
_

_"Oh Dean thank you so much! You the greatest!" I said kissing his cheeks. He smilied and put the necklace on me. I kissed him on the lips.  
_

_"You owe me." He whispered. I smilied.  
_

_"Not for long." I said and pulled him closer to me and kissed him  
_I opened my eyes to see the light that once was shining in on me was gone. I sat up and looked around. Sam was sound asleep snoring. Dean was sitting on the chair by my bed. He was holding my locate. I swung my legs around so I was facing him.

"Give me it back." I said firmly. He looked up at me. He starred at me. I stuck my hand out palm up. He bent towards me and dropped it in my hand. As i tried to pull back he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He lips crashed in to mine. I knew that I should be smacking him up side the head but i couldn't. I pulled myself closer to him intertwining my fingers into his hair. My mind was swimming with his thoughts and mine. When I felt his hand trailing up my shirt i pulled back quickly. I turned my head so I couldn't look at him. The pain was sweeping over me quicker than i expected.

"I..Dean..I can't." I said and i ran out the room. The man at the check in was thinking strange thoughts when I ran past him. I ran down the road. Once I was far enough away from the motel I slowed my pace. I was shoeless. I was still wearing my clothes though. I sighed heavily and tried not to think about what just happened. I looked around craving an alcoholic beverage. I saw a bar. I smilied and walked towards it. I needed shoes though. I stood outside the bar waiting for someone to walk out. A girl about my shoe size walked out. I stopped her and smiled.

"Hi..Can you give me you shoes please?" I asked sweetly. She looked taken aback for a moment. But I knew my power still worked.

"Sure." She said unable to stop herself and took of her shoes and past them to me.

"Thanks." I said putting her shoes on. I walked into the bar with a smile on my face. I was getting better at this. Ever since I started reading peoples minds, I've also been able to make them do things for me.

I walked over to the bar. The bartender turned to me.

"What would you like sugar?" She asked I smilied.

"Beer please?" I said. She smilied and nodded. I looked around examimeing people who were here. There was one girl with a man around the age of 56..It didn't even need to read her mind. The bartender gave me my drink and I took a drink.

"So why is someone as young as you here alone?" She asked cleaning out a glass. I smilied and took a drink.

"It's complicated." I said looking the other way.

"Well I'm pretty good at complicated. Why don't you give me a try?" She asked. I smilied.

"Well. See I'm on a. Road trip you should say...and well. I'm with these two guys. One is my best friend. And the other is my ex." She made a noise.

"Ouch." She said I nodded.

"And we have been broken up for eight years. And today he kisses me. And it wasn't no peck.." I said taking a drink. She nodded.

"What's you name sugar?"

"Brooke Lynn Summers. Wow why am I telling you this." I said laughing. She looked a little shocked.

"You said you Brooke Summers?" I nodded.

"Wow. Brooke you have grown up so much I cant believe it !"She yelled hugging me. I froze.

"You know me?" I asked. She looked shocked.

"Of course your father wouldn't tell you. Brook my name is Ellen Harvelle." I looked at her and my eyes got very wide.

"As in. Ellen Bishop?" I asked in a whisper. She nodded. I hugged her almost knocking over a beer.

"Oh god Aunt Ellen! I can't believe it. Dad said you were dead!" I said breathlessly. She pulled me back.

"He said what now?" I bit my lip.

"I. Sorry." She shook her head.

"No..No..It's alright I'm sure Andrew had his reasons. But Brooke my god your beautiful." She said I smilied.

"Thanks so much. You are too. I can't believe it. There are so many things I want to ask you!" I said. She smilied I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dean. Remove your hand." He did as told and sat beside me. I blocked his thoughts out.

"Hey Dean haven't seen you in a while." Ellen said. I looked over at Dean. He smiled and nodded.

"You know him Aunt Ellen?" I asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah of course. Wait is he?" I looked at her. She owed.

"Brooke I need to talk to you." he said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Fine...Ellen I will be back. I'm so glad your not dead." I said hugging her.

"You take care of yourself Brooke." I nodded and waved. I walked out the bar. Dean followed. I looked around for his car. I didn't see it. I turned around towards him.

"What Dean?" I asked. He smilied and jumped me. I started to push him.

"Dean! What the hell get off!" I yelled and pushed him back. HE stood up. The light hit his eyes and the shimmered.

"Shit." I said and ran. It was a shape shifter. He grabbed my back and I fell to the ground. My head hit the cement and i passed out.


	5. The Truth part two

Ch.5

Dean's POV

I looked out the window waiting for Brooke to come back. It's been a hour. I think I should wake Sam up now. I walked over to him and shook him.  
"Sam! Sammy! Wake up!" I yelled. He sat up shocked.

"What? What is it Dean? Where's Brooke?" He asked looking around.

"That's the thing I don't know.." He jumped up.

"What! What do you mean you don't know! You know why we went to get her!" He

yelled. I looked at him shocked.

"For one I am the only one who can yell. And I know that..I..uh Kissed her and she left."

He looked at me jaw clinched.

"You..Kissed..Her..Dean! What the hell were you thinking! She was heart broken when

you cheated on her and now. God! Some times I can't believe you even my brother!" I

grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him in to the wall.

"I Did Not Cheat On Her."I said. I let him go and stepped back a step. He fixed his shirt.

"Fine. But what are we going to do. I saw her dieing In my vision. We have to find her.." I

nodded.

"Lets Start at the Roadhouse. Maybe Ellen has seen her." I said grabbing my keys and

walked out of the room.

**At The Roadhouse**!

I climbed out my car and closed the door. As I stepped closer to the Roadhouse Ellen

walked out holding a shotgun. I put my hands up.

"Woah..What are you doing?" Sam asked. Ellen cocked her gun that was pointed at me.

"Where is my niece, Dean..?" She asked teeth clinched.

"What do you mean? What niece?" I asked.

"You know. You took her! Brooke where the hell is she!?" She yelled. I looked at her

confused.

"Brooke. Is you niece?" I said. She lowered her gun.

"You came here a hour ago to Talk to her. I was.. I saw you jump her. I shot

you in your arm." She said.

"Ellen Dean had been with me. And he has no shot wounds. It wasn't him." Sam said. I looked around.

"Then who the hell was it?" She yelled.

"A shapeshifter..Ellen where is the nearest man hole?" I asked looking around.

"Just down the street. Are you saying a shape shifter pretended to be you to get to Brooke?"

"Yeah..And we have to go now. If you see anyone that looks like me. Kill it. Silver threw the heart."

**Somewhere in the sewers  
**

**Brooke's POV  
**

I woke up with throbbing pain in my head. I tried to move but my hands were restrained behind me.

"Aww..Finaly sleeping beauty is up!"SaidDean's Voice.

"Get away from me you son of a bitch!"I yelled.

"But..'s me...Dean."He said bending down in front of me.

"Your not do you want?"I asked teeth clenched. He smilied.

"You..I want you..See last time i saw you..You were 18..and I thought you were the most

Beautiful creature in the world..But **he **was there..Dean..I knew I could never have you when you had him..So..I took things into my own hands...I swear that Amanda girl wasall

so willing when Dean showed up on her door steps. And I knew you were going to be there. Since she was your lab partner. It was all to perfect. I enjoyed the break up the most.."He said with a smile. I felt my heart slow..Dean..wasn't lying.

"You. Did this to me! You took the person I loved the most! You bastard! I loved him!" I screamed trying to free myself. He put his hands on me.

"I know sweetheart. That is why I'm going to stay like him..So..I you'll love me. I just wanted you to love me. Is that so bad. I even took the ring he was given you!" He yelled. I stared at him my thoughts swimming.

"ring?. What do you mean ring?" He smilied and pulled out a little black box.

"See...The reason I did this to you was cause he was proposeing..I could have gotten you

easier if He wasn't going to. So I stole the ring so he couldn't ask you. But he was going to anyway. So I made him cheat on you." I stared at him angry tears forming in my eyes.

"I will kill you!" I yelled and started to thrash in my chair. He slapped me throwing my chair back. The movement caused the chair to break. I jumped up quickly. He lunged and

I punched him and ran down the dark tunnel.

"Brooke!" I heard fake Dean yelling." Don't do this Brooke!" He cried out. I ran faster. I heard Him call again except this call was more sincere. I stopped trying to figure out which way to go. Both deans calling for me. That's is when I thought of a way to tell the difference.

"First concert we went to see!" I screamed out. Only the real Dean would know.

"Vanilla Ice! I bought the wrong tickets!" I heard one of them say. I laughed to myself and ran in the direction of the real's Dean voice. I ran into him. He held me from falling.

"Brooke are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Where is Sam?" I asked looking behind him.

"He..uhh. we-"He was interrupted by another voice.

"Brooke?" I turned towards the call Dean and Sam were staring at me. The shape shifter grabbed me and put me in a chokehold. I tried to grasp his arms but I couldn't. Dean and Sam tried to come forward but the shape shifter pulled out a knife. They automatically stopped.

"I will kill her if you try and take her!" He yelled. Dean put his hands up.

"Drop your guns and slide them to me." It said. Sam and Dean both bent down to the ground very slowly. They dropped the guns and slid them. The shape shifter grabbed my wrists as he bent down to pick them up.  
"I want you to take these handcuffs and cuff yourselves together and then to the pipe." He explained pointing his knife wear. He threw the two handcuffs. Dean and Sam listened.

"Good Boys. Now Brooke as I was saying....Yes HE was proposing...But I made him break your beautiful heart." Sam gave Dean a confused look.

"But there is one thing I want to know before I have you as my own...Brooke Lynn Summers. Are you still in love with this man?" He asked. I turned my head away from Dean. The shape shifter forced me to look at him.

"Come on Brooky think of all the memories you had with him. Tell us. I'm sure it will make you feel better." I clinched my jaw.

"Brooke Tell us now! Or I will slit your pretty throat!" He yelled pulling the knife closer to my skin.

"I.."I couldn't finish my sentence because of the blood curling scream. The shape shifter's hold loosened as he fell. I turned to look at him. He had a silver arrow going threw his heart.

"Brooke. I taught you better than this." I heard my father say. I looked up to see him wacthing me. I glared and turned to the body. I dug threw his pockets until I found the hand cuff keys. I walked over to Dean and Sam and uncuffed them. Sam hugged me as soon as he stood up.

"There there sasquacth." I said. He let go. I looked at Dean who was picking up the small black box and shoving it in his pocket.

"Brooke were leaveing Come on your sister is with Ellen." He said grabbing for my arm. I pulled away.

"No. I'm staying with Dean and Sam.." I said. He looked at me.  
"No your not you are coming home where you belong." He said with a stern face.

"What home. Dad we haven't had a home since mom died. And hey what about Aunt Ellen! I thought she was dead? What is you excuse for that dad? You have been lying to me my whole life...And now I'm done. I am going nowhere with you. Sophia has her own choice...But me...I'm done." I said walking past him. I kept walking no looking back...I heard footsteps. Dean walked along side me now. Sam not to far behind.

"Are you alright?" He asked grabbing my face in his hands. We had stopped. His fingers brushed along my busted lip.

"Yeah..I'm fine...But I'm a little confused. And guilty.."I said looking away from him now.

"This is you fault." I heard my dad say as he pushed Dean. Dean fell back. My dad glared at him.

"You are taking my daughter you know that don't you!" He yelled I turned to my dad and glared.

"Dad! Quit it now!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"You haven't told him?" He asked.

"Look who's talking Dad! God just leave!" I yelled walking over to help Dean up. Sam stood being my father taking it all in.  
"I lied to protect you sweetheart. Just like you doing for these two boys." My dad said with sad eyes.

"Just leave!" I yelled. He looked at me with a hurt expression and left.  
"Dean are you alright?"I asked. He nodded and brushed himself off. Sam walked over to us.

"What was your dad talking about?" Sam asked. I looked at them.

"Nothing. I just want to go and sleep. Please?" They both nodded and we left.  
**At Ellen's Roadhouse  
**I stood there while Sophia hugged me to death. Ellen watched with a smile on her face.

"Oh God Brooke! I'm so glad you are okay. I missed you so much. Are you coming home?" She asked tear falling down her cheeks. I whipped a tear away.

"No Soph not yet. I miss you too.."I said kissing her forehead.

"Then can I come with you and Dean?" She asked looking at him.

"No. You have to stay with dad. He needs you." I said. She nodded.  
"He needs you more." I smilied weakly. She hugged me again crying. I hugged her back. She walked over to Ellen and hugged her.

"I can't believe I've never meet you."She said. Ellen smilied.

"You look just like your mother when she was your age." Sophia smilied.

"Are you going to say bye to dad?" She asked turning to me. I shook my head. She frowned.

"Okay. Bye Sam. dean." She said and waved. She walked out of the roadhouse. I sat at the bar and banged my head on the counter in frustration.  
I heard a glass being sat down in front of me and the smell if whisky. I sat up and grabbed the glass Ellen gave me.

"Thanks." I said chugging it. It burnt my throat as it went down.

"Brooke.." I heard Dean say I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" I said. He passed me something. I looked and saw my locket.

"You dropped it." I smiled and put it on.

"Thanks." Dean watched me with a sad expression. I didn't want to read his thoughts.

"Dean. I'm sorry." I said. He looked at me.

"For what?"

"For not believing you...I'm so sorry. For calling you a liar..amd hitting you. And everything I did. I am so sorry.."I said. I felt something wet run across my cheek. I was crying. I whipped it away quickly. I stood up and hugged dean. I started to sob. He put one hand on the small of my back and the other on my head. I felt his lips against my hair.

"I do love you Dean Winchester. I always have.."I said and looked him in the eyes. He smilied.

"I knew it." He said. I laughed and hit him on the arm. He put his hand under my chin and brought my lips to his. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I wanted this. I missed him so much. If only I had more time.


	6. A Deadly secret

Ch.6

Brooke's POV

As soon as we got back to the hotel we packed in left. Sam was sitting in the back and I was sitting next to Dean. He was listening to his mullet rock. I smilied as he stared to sing. He tried to hit a high note and Sam and I both burst out laughing.

"What? I like this song. What do you have so far Sam?" He asked. I smilied and tried to turn the station Dean playfully smacked my hand away.

"There have been four deaths in the past weeks in Battle Creak Iowa. All women dark brown hair around the age of 26. They all stayed in the same hotel in the same room. They once who has company said they went to the bathroom. The companions say the heard a blood curling scream and when they went to check it out they were gone." Dean nodded. I thought it over.

"Which hotel?" I asked looking back.

"It called Honey Sweets. It is own by a Ben Harold and his wife Charlotte. It been in the family since 1901..There was a fire in 1954 killing half on the guests." I nodded.

"So my guess is we have angry spirits unable to rest. But why only women?" I pondered to myself.

"I have that figure out to." He said and paused.

"Why do you always have to be so dramatic. Just tell me!" I said causing Dean to laugh. Sam somewhat glared.

"Mary Stackhouse. She was an actress in the in the fifties. She was there with her Fiancé Harold Stein. He was cheating on her. Rumors say out of anger Mary set the Hotel on fire so she could kill all the women staying there." I nodded now understanding.

"So. I'm guessing he was cheating in her with a Brown haired 25 year old?" Dean said.

"That what she thought.." Sam said.

"Meaning I am bait.." I sighed. Dean chuckled. I heard Sam gasp.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You won't believe what Mr. Stein looks like?" He said turning the computer towards me. I laughed.

"Damn..Dean." I said.

"What? What is it?" He asked turning to look. I turned his head back.

"Look at the road. But Dean you are going To be bait to now" I said smiling. He scowled.

"Great. I hate being bait." He muttered under his breathe.

**At Honey Sweets**

I stood leaning against the Impala taking in the beautiful building. Dean and Sam were at the trunk collecting supplies and whispering about something. I wasn't going to read there minds cause i was better than that. I heard the trunk slam.

"Get off my car!" Dean said freaking out. I smilied and stood up straight cracking my back.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded. We walked towards the building the gravel crunching under our feet. Dean held the door as I walked in. We made our way to the cheek in counter. The women behind it smilied.

"Welcome to Honey sweets how may I help you?" She asked. I felt Dean hand snake around my waist.

"Hi we just got married. So we need a room. We had to bring my brother he is emotionally unstable without me so.." Dean explained. I chuckled. The women smiled and scribbled something down.

"right so two bedrooms. And you are?" Dean dug in his wallet and put out a credit card. The women took in and scanned it. She scribbled something down again and passed in back.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bennett. Donald could you take their bags please!" The woman called/ A man around Sam's age walked over and took out bags.

"Right this way." We followed him up the stairs. The place was beautiful. Tall arched banisters with angelic carvings. Paintings from all around the world.

"Here we are room 669"I smiled at the room number. Just flip the nine and here comes Damon. I laughed at my joke.

"Isn't this the room all those vanishing took place?" Sam asked sounding interested.

"Sure is. It is also the place where those famous actors stayed. Your brother looks allot like the dude." Sam smiled and walked away.

"Ehm." the man said. Dean turned towards him.

"you are giving me a tip right?" He said. Dean made a noise and dug threw his wallet. He gave the guy a five.

"Thanks man, and FYI your wife is smoking. " He said. I bit my kip to keep from laughing.

"Great get out!" Dean said closing the door. He ran and dive on the bed.

"This room is sweet!" He said drawing out the word sweet.

"Yeah and it is also the room people like to die in. Now come on we have a job to do!" I yelled. I dug threw his duffle back until I found the ghost detector thingy. I fiddled with it.

"How the hell do you turn this on?" I asked. Dean stood up and took it.

"Smart Brooke" He said passing it back. I smilied.

"Whatever. I don't need these things I just know when there is a ghost." I said walking into the bathroom. The thing started beeping and flashing lights.

"See I know." I said smiling. Sam walked in.

"I am going the library to check out where she was buried." Sam said. I nodded and waved. Dean followed him out. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. This bathroom was huge. The bathtub looked like it could fit at least seven Sams. I looked in the mirror. My hair had grown three inches and got lighter from the sun. I smilied feeling happy. I sighed and walked out the bathroom. Knowing my happiness wouldn't last to long. I would have to tell them soon. I walked over to the bed and laid down. Dean most be in the other room. There was a knock at the door. I stood up and walked towards it. I looked out the peep hole/ A women and a man about in there forties were standing outside holding a wine bottle. I opened it. The both smilied. There smile sent chills up my spine It was to step ford.

"Hello! You must be Mrs. Bennett. I am Charlotte! And this is my husband Ben. We are the owners" She said smilied still. I nodded. I smelt Dean's cologne and knew he was standing be me now.

"Hi..I'm Dean. This is Brooke.." I stuck my hand out the women took it and shook.

"Yes well we heard you were newly weds so we got you something." She clapped her hands and Donald the bell boy pushed a cart in. I was to scared to look at what was under the pretty silver cover.

"Thanks.." Dean said. Donald nodded and winked at me.

"Well we leave you to alone.." He smilied and left. I closed the door.

"They're creepy." I said locking it. Dean laughed.

"I don't know the got us alcohol I like them." He said popping the cork on the bottle.

"Yeah sure." I said taking the glass he made for himself. He looked shocked but shrugged

it off.

"So. Brooke I've been wondering. What was your Dad talking about when he said I was

taking you...Did I do something?" He asked. I stopped drinking my drink.

Crap..Crap..Crap..I repeated over and over again in my head. how was I going to get out of this.

"Bro-"I cut him off my crashing my lips to his. This would distract him. I thought to myself. He kissed me back tangling his finger in my hair. I pulled his shirt off. I put my hands on his toned chest. He Took my shirt off. I pushed him to the bed a sly smile on my lips. I walked over to the lights and turned them off.  
  
I laid in bed beside Dean feeling utterly guilty. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"Wow." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up lover boy." I said Rolling over so my head rested on his chest. i was glad I did this but I still felt bad. We haven't even talked about the situation. He kissed me hair. I sighed. I still love him. I had to tell him.

"Dean. I have to tell you something.." I said sitting up holding the covers against myself. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"What is it." I sighed.

"Dean..I..I made a d-"The door slammed open as Sam rushed in. When he saw us he froze.

"uhh..I.." He said. I looked at Dean who was smiling. I stood up clenching the covers to me and ran to the bathroom. I sighed and leaned against the door. Stupid..Stupid.I said and banged my head on the door. I sighed and dropped the cover and walked to the shower. I turned it on. When the water was warm enough I climbed in. The warm water running over my body washed away any filth and the stress. The shower fog was filling the room causing it to feel like a Sana. I turned the water off and climbed out wrapping a towel around me. I walked over to the mirror and whipped away the fog. but it quickly came back. I got Goosebumps and started to walk away from the mirror. The spirit was here. Words began forming on the mirror. The words spelt out._ Filthy whore_ I gulped and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Shit! Dean! Sam!" I yelled. The room began to get very cold. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Brooke, what is it? Open the door!" Dean yelled twisting the door.

"I can't Dean she is in here." I said. i turned around slowly. Mary was standing there. She had a crazed look in her eyes. She was holding a nail file.

"Uhh...Dean. Hurry!" I yelled. Mary swung. I ducked and ran the other way. Dean and Sam began kicking the door. Mary walked towards me. I looked around for some kind of Iron. Everything was either glass or plastic. She swung again and i Put my hands up. She cut my wrist. I yelped and ran. Dean and Sam came crashing threw the door. Mary turned to look at them. She froze when she saw Dean.

"Harry." she said. Dean shot her with his salt gun. She vanished. I sighed and slid to the ground. Dean ran over.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm fine other than the fact I'm bleeding to death!" I joked. Dean chuckled and grabbed a towel. He wrapped in around my cut.

"Sam get the-"Sam came in holding the first ad kit. Dean took it and cleaned my wound.  
I sat on the bed starring at my wrist. Dean came and sat beside me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah..I'm fine. Let's just burn this chicks bones so we can leave." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Then you can tell me what you wanted to." I nodded biting my lip. I stood up and put on my shoes.

"Sam said he is going to stay here so it's just you and me." I nodded as Dean walked threw the door I followed close behind.  
On the ride to the graveyard all I could think about is how i was going to tell him. I pecked into his mind every now and then. he had been wondering about my silence and why I did what I did earlier. He was carrying the shovel over his shoulder. I was walking swinging the salt in one hand and the gasoline in the other.

"I'm going to laugh when you spill that all over yourself." He said. I looked at him.

"That wouldn't be nice." I said smiling. He stopped.

"Here it is Mary Stackhouse. Start digging." Dean said passing me the shovel. I gave him a look that made him pull it back and stuck it in the ground.

"You can dig faster than that." I said sitting on the ground pulling up strands of grass.

"Yeah, and you could help." He said pissed off. I smilied to myself and threw grass at him. I heard a large thump. Dean past me the shovel. I stood up and took it throwing it to the side. He pulled open the coffin. The smell hit me first. Dean climbed out.

"You ready?" He asked grabbing the gasoline. I nodded picking up the salt and started to pour it on Mary's dead body. Once she was salted and drenched in gasoline I pulled the matchbox out of my back pocket. I lit the match, and threw it in the grave. It went up in flames. I watched the fire grow.

"Rest in peace Mary." I said throwing dirt on the fire. Dean gave me a weird look. I shrugged it off. Dean and I reburied her and left. The car ride back was just as tense at it was to get there. I still don't have any clue how to break the news

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked scarring me.

"N-Nothing. Are we there yet?" I asked looking out the window. i saw the hotel.

"Yep." He said pulling up to it. I climbed out the car and walked straight to the room. Once Dean closed the door I spoke.

"Sam. Dean I have something to tell you." I said. Sam looked at me funny. Dean had the same expression as he did when I tried telling him before.

"What is it B?" Sam asked walking over to me.

"You might want to sit down." I said. I could hear Dean's thoughts. He was impatient and worried thinking exactly what I was about to tell him.

"No. Brooke what is it?" He asked coming closer. I sighed heavily trying to catch my breathe.

"I. I'm going to hell." I spoke the words. Not sugar coated just straight forward words. Dean just stood there. So did Sam. Sam shook his head trying to make his brain work.

"W-What?" Dean said. I turned to him. His eyes were swimming. I felt the sadness creeping over me.  
"I..Dean..When we were twenty three you died.."I said. he looked at me shocked.

"What? No i didn't.." He said. I nodded and turned to Sam.

"Why don't we remember?" He asked with hurt eyes.

"The ..crossroad demon I made the deal with..He..He gave me four years for your life and for no one to remember anything but me." Dean snapped.

"How could you do that! Brooke! Are you stupid!" He screamed walking towards me angry. he had me pinned against the wall.

"Dean, I couldn't live with you dead." I said feeling the tears dripping down my face. He groaned and punched the wall beside my face.

"So I have to live without you? What about Soph..And your Dad? Did you stop and think about what would happen to us." He asked anger dripping off every word. I shook my head. He walked away from me. Sam just walked over and hugged me tightly.

"We will find away Brooke. I promise. I won't let you die." He said as I cried on his shoulder. I heard the door slam. Dean had left. Sam let go of me.

"How much longer do you have?" He asked. I sniffed.

"Two months." I said bleakly. He nodded and went straight to his laptop. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I closed me eyes and tried to sleep.


	7. Happiness come's with a price

Ch.7

**Sam's POV**

**  
**I was sitting in the chair across from Brooke's bed. She had only two months left. Finally everything felt like it was falling into place again and now. Dean still isn't back and we have to leave soon. I mean this must be hard for him but Brooke needs him. I picked up cell and dialed his phone. I heard his phone ringing. I looked up to see him standing halfway through the door. I hung up.

"Hey Man. Where have you been?" I asked. He shrugged and walked over to Brooke and sat beside her.

"How is she?" He asked stroking her hair.

"She's been asleep since a little after you left." He nodded and took his shoes and jacket off. He laid down beside her and pulled the cover over the both of them.

"Dean, we need to talk about this." I said. He sshed me.

"Get the lights would yeah Sammy." He said. I rolled me eyes and walked to the light switch and turned them off.

"So I'm guessing were not talking about this?" I asked the darkness. I heard a Hmmhmm. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. I wasn't going to loose another loved one.

**Brooke's POV  
**

I didn't know if i was dreaming or awake. I thought to myself starring at Dean who was asleep beside me. Did I tell them. If I did why isn't Dean still pissed. Everything is so screwed up now. God I'm such an idiot. First Dean had to deal with his father making a Deal for his life but now me? I would never live this down. Even though i don't have much time to live. I should act like nothing happened. That's what I did to began with. Sophia still doesn't know. Oh God Soph..What was she going to do. I shoved my head in to my pillow and screamed. The sound was muffled so it didn't wake Dean. I sat up. I looked around. It was seven thirty. I got out of bed and stretched. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower.

Once I was done showering I stepped out and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom brushing my hair. Dean was packing. Sam was up now to he was on his computer.

"So only two months." I heard Dean say. I turned back to him. He had a pained look on his face. I frowned and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't know what to say. If I said everything would be alright I would be lying. He then hugged me. I didn't suspect it. His arms wrapped around my waist in a death grip. I felt his lips at my ear.

"I will protect you." He whispered then kissed me. I kissed him back. I heard Sam coughing. He let go. I smiled weakly and walked to go pack up.

I was checking out while Dean and Sam went to get the car ready. As I walked towards the car I could here them both whispering furiously.

"We have to tell her Dean!" Sam said. I closed my eyes to try and concentrate.

"I know that Sammy. But I mean. Maybe it would be better if we didn't?" He asked himself mostly.

"How would that be better?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer. I started to walk towards them. Sam saw me and punched Dean.

"Oww!" Dean said punching him back. I chuckled at there brotherly behavior.

"So boys..Eiter you tell me what you don't want to tell me or. Well I could think of a lot of wats to get you to tell me." I said. Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked at Dean.

"Uh.."Sam said turning back to me. " We can't tell you." I smiled evilly.

"Dean I'm about to put your brother in pain." I said warning him as I lunged at Sammy and twisted his arm behind his back. Dean freaked out.

"Sammy. Tell me." I said. He groaned.

"Not this again. You promised you wouldn't ever do this again in high school." I laughed.

"Promises get broken. Now Sammy Sam.." I said pulling his arm back.

" okay!" He said. I let go and he turned. I looked at Dean. His facial expression was in a mix of laughter and shock.

"So?" I said. Sam had a little boy look on his face as he rubbed his arm.

"You can't freak out." He said. I nodded.

"Okay…So..See..I..have this power. I have visions." I froze. Was Sam like me.

"And I had a vision of. Of you dieing." I nodded. So if Sam is like me maybe his mother and mine are some how connected…I don't know if now is the best time to tell them I can read peoples minds and make them do things. That might be to much for one day.

"You alright?" Dean asked. I looked up.

"What huh? Oh yeah..I'm fine. So how did I die?" I asked cheerfully trying to liven up the mood. Sam looked at the ground.

"You got your throat slit." Both Dean and I shuddered at the thought.

"Well. We better be off." I said putting a smile on my face. Dean and Sam looked at me funny. I shrugged and climbed into the car.

The car ride to God knows where was awkward. Dean didn't even put his music on. I started to make weird noises with my mouth. A bad habit of mine. Sam Dean and I all looked at each other. All three of us burst out laughing. It was good to laugh. My phone started to ring. I picked it up still laughing.

"Hello?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"B, you have to help us!" Sophia cried in to the phone. I sat up the amusement gone.

"Sophie. Calm down what is wrong?" I asked. Dean looked at me worried. Sam was leaning over my shoulder.

"Demons! There all outside surrounding the house. They can't cross the iron but dad is worried. You have to help please!" She said in hysterics.

"Okay I will. Did you already salt the windows and doors.?" I asked.

"Oh course I did. Dad wants to talk to you."

"Brooke?" My dad asked franticly.

"Yeah, Dad it's me what is going on? I asked.

"B, I don't know. But there is an opening on the left wing get here quick." He said and the phone cut off. I hung up.

"We have to go to Massachusetts. They're in trouble." I said.

"What is happing?" Sam asked.

"Demons are surrounding the house. Dean I'll point the way once were they're but go faster!" I yelled. Dean stepped on the gas and the car shot foward.

Dean drove past my house slowly. At least fifty demons were around the house.

"My god." Dean said. I saw my sister looking out the window.

"Your house is awesome!" Dean said. I rolled my eyes.

"What cant they cross the yard?" Dean asked. I smiled.

"My dad before he got the house built got a whole bunch of hunter together. There are

iron pipes under the ground surrounding the house. And all the water in my house is holy water. So I have a plan. There is a hose just over there." I pointed.

"I run faster than both of you so I'll go. Then as I distract them you run in." I said. Dean looked at me.

"No your not going to be the distraction!" He said pulling behind the trees shrouding my house.

"Yeah I am" I said opening the door. Dean jumped out and went to the truck so did I.

He popped it open and he had weapons of all sorts. I frowned.

"I guess Ill take this. But I have some in my house. Okay so I will be going that way. When I have them distracted you run up. They can't get very close so we should be safe." I said planning it all out at once.

"Be careful." Dean said. I nodded

"I will." I got on my toes and kissed him. I Pulled back and ran.

"Hey! Look over here!' I yelled running to the hose The demons saw me and charged. I ran to the hose. I picked it up and turned it on. The demons stopped and looked at me.

"And what are you going to do melt us with water?" One demon asked who was possessing a man my age. I smiled.

"Something like that." I said and sprayed. The demons screamed in pain. Once I saw Dean and Sam run in I ran for the house. I closed the door quickly and locked in. Breathing heavily I walked up the stairs.

"Sophie? Dad? Where are you guys?" I asked looking around. I didn't see dean or Sam either. I raised my gun and turned into my bedroom. No one was there. I turned to leave and Dean walked in.

"Have you found them?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sam is checking the rooms. Your house is huge." I nodded.

"Yeah seven bedroom's four baths. Lets just say grandparents were rich" I said walking down the stairs.

"I think I know where they are. Follow me." I said walking towards my dads "work" room. I walked over to the wall where the key pad was.

"Is it like a panic room?" Dean asked.

"Not quite." I typed in the code. The doors opened. Sophia had a gun pointed at me. When she saw me she hugged me.

"Oh god Brooke you came!" She said. I pushed her back.

"are you alright?"I asked she nodded. My dad walked out.

"Dad what are they doing here?" I asked.

"They want you." He said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean they want me?" I asked frantic. Dean had a strange look on his face.

"I can't tell you." He said. I snapped.

"What do you mean you can't tell me! If you don't tell me now you wont ever. Cause I am dieing in two months!" I yelled. I closed my mouth quickly. Everyone turned to look as Sophia. She was already crying. When she noticed she looked up.

"What?" Sophia asked. I couldn't talk. I just stood there like a idiot. She turned to dad.

"Daddy, what does she mean?" She asked. Dad wouldn't answer her.

"Someone tell me!" She screamed her voice cracking.

"Soph…I. I'm sorry." I said. That's when it hit her. She turned to Dean.

"You she made a deal with a demon to save you didn't she!" She yelled pointing her finger in deans face. Dean was about to speck but was interrupted.

"Oh Brooke! Come out and play!" A demon yelled. I walked over to my window. A demon was standing outside my house alone. He had gotten past the iron barrier.

"Yes I see you. Come out. I want to talk to you!" He yelled. I turned from the window and walked into the gun closet. I grabbed a shot gun full of iron bullets. It wouldn't kill it but it would hurt it. I walked out of the room. I heard footsteps behind me. Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Dean was facing me. Sam and my dad not to far behind. My guess dad had told Sophia to stay in the room.

"You are not going out there!" Dean said. I put my gun on my shoulder.

"and why is that? Cause I could get killed. News flash Dean! I'm already dead!" I yelled and walked out leaveing Dean. The Demon stood in front of me smiling.

"Aw Brooke Summers. Why you are quite beautiful now." The demon said. Dean and Sam walked out. I heard Sam gasp. The demon turned his attention to him.

"Oh hello Sammy boy! I see you know Brooke. My first creation." Dean and Sam both looked at me.

"What the hell are you talking about and what happened to the others?" I asked pointing my gun at him. He smilied.

"Oh Daddy dearest hasn't told you about your poor mommy? And I sent the others away. It just you and I now" He asked.

"What do you know about my mother?" I asked. He smiled.

"Oh..Brooke how sweet. See. Your Daddy didn't tell you that the way your mommy died was the same way your boyfriend's mommy died." He said. I turned around and looked at Dean.

"What is he talking about?" I asked. Dean looked sad.

"He killed our mother." Sam said.

"I sure did.. But see just like your mommy. It was a wrong place wrong time situation." He said.

"But she doesn't match the patterns at all. She was nine when you killed her mother. She doesn't have powers!" Sam said. I looked away.

"Oh yes she does. More than all my other creations. She is my favorite child.. No offense Sammy." I shuddered.

"You have powers?" Dean and Sam asked in Unison. I heard my father breathing behind me.

"Yes" I said. The Demon smiled.

"Now I need your company so if you would please come with me?" The demon said holding out his hands.

"Like I hell I will" I said. He smiled.

"Then I guess I'll have to be mean." He said and my gun flew out of my hand. Dean and Sam lunged but the Demon flung them back. I had no control over my body. I fell to my knees. I heard a gunshot and raised my head. The demon had a bullet wound in the middle oh his forehead.

"That wasn't very nice Andrew." He said and motioned his hands. I heard a crack and Sophia scream.

"No! No! Daddy! No!" Sophia was screaming. I knew what he had done. He killed my dad….my mom. My family. I started getting control of my body. I stood up slowly. As I regained my strength the demon had a horrified expression. I took a step and it left the man's body. As the man fell I turned and saw my sister knelt down over my father's body crying. I ran and fell to the ground.

"No. Dad. I'm so sorry!" I said tears falling down my face. Sophia was in hysterics. I looked up at her. She reached over and hugged me crying on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her but I needed to calm myself first. I could feel Dean's presents beside me. Sam was standing by Sophia. She let go of me and reached for Sam. I stood up. I whipped away my tears.

"This is my fault." I said. Only Dean heard me.

"Sam take Sophie in side?" Sam nodded and he put his arm around Soph and lead her in. I stood over my Father's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry Daddy…"I said tears failing again. Dean turned me around and hugged me. I cried for what felt like hours. He never let go or loosened his grip. He would try and say it wasn't my fault. But It was. I killed my mom. Now my dad…I'll be dead before I can get anyone else killed I'll make sure of it.


	8. Travel Plans

Ch.8

Dean's POV

Three hours ago Brooke called Ellen and I called Bobby They helped with Mr. Summers. Brooke buried him under a willow tree far out in the woods. She wouldn't let us burn him. She was up in her room with a bottle of tequila. Sophia was asleep her head on Ellen lap. Sam was asleep, everyone was asleep. I could here Brooke moving around in her room. I walked up the stairs going to check on her. I knocked on her door. She didn't answer so I just walked in. She was sitting on her floor with a half empty bottle. Her hair was a mess and her eye makeup was running down her face. She looked up at me. She was drunk.

" You have to leave." She said stumbling to stand. I caught her as she stood. She pulled away.

"What do you mean I have to leave?" I asked.

"You have to leave. Take Sophia and everyone with you. Now before you all die. Go" She said words slurring.

"Your drunk." I said. She looked at me.

"So. Just go. Or kill me now there is a gun in my dresser drawer her I get it." She stumbled to her drawer before I could catch her and stop her and pulled out a small hand gun. I ran to grab in from her before she could do anything stupid. As I struggled to get it from her it went off. She started to laugh. Everyone charged in her room. She was still laughing.

"What going on?" Ellen demanded. I looked at the gun in my hand.

"Nothing take this and go back downstairs." I said handing her a gun and pointing towards the door. Sophia was looking at Brooke who was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Sophie she wouldn't want you to see her like this." I said. Sophia nodded and left. I closed the door and locked it. I walked over to her and grabbed her arms.

"Brooke. You need to sleep." I said she was still chuckling.

"I shot the wall. Ha I missed. Let go of me." She said. I wasn't going to but I did. She was using her powers on me.

"That's why you gave Ellen the gun didn't you. You were afraid I force you to kill me. I still can you know." She said. I nodded.

"Brooke. I love you and I am here for you. I'm not going to kill you and I will never leave you." I said meaning every word. She sniffled and moved closer to me.

"You swear?" She asked. I smilied.

"I swear." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Dean." She said. I put my hand on her back and kissed her head.

"Make it up to me by sleeping." She nodded. I lead her to the bed and she laid down.

"Don't leave." She said grabbing my hand. I turned and looked at her. She was giving me the puppy eyes. Even drunk I couldn't say no to her. I crawled under the covers with her. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I heard her soft snore and sighed. Brooke was in so much pain. Only time I have ever even her cry this much was when Haley died. I kissed her hair and closed my eyes. I drifted to sleep with only one thought in my mind. I will do anything to save her.

In the Morning

I woke up alone. I sat up in bed quickly Brooke wasn't in her room. I jumped out of the bed and ran out the room. I heard a piano. I smilied. I walked down the stairs. I saw Brooke sitting at the piano playing it. The song I believe was Hallelujah.

"Remember when I tried to teach you to play the piano?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Didn't work out to will did it?" I said joking. I sat beside her. She continued to play her fingers lightly dancing over the keys.

"Haley is the one who taught me to play. She was way better than me." She said stopping and turning to me. Her beautiful hazel eyes were glistening with pain. I put my hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry about last night and the whole using my powers on you. I promise I won't do it again." She said. I leaned in our foreheads now touching.

"I know. Where is everyone?" I asked. She leaned back.

"Kitchen I think." I nodded and stood up. "Come one lets go." I said holding my hand out. She smiled weakly and took it standing up. She followed me in to the kitchen. Ellen had cooked pancakes. Everyone was eating in silence. Brooke walked over to the stove and made herself coffee. I sat by Sam.

"What's up?" I asked leaning towards him.

"Nothing. What happened last night?" He asked. I shrugged and looked towards Brooke. She was sipping her coffee looking out the window. I could feel the tension in the air. It was uncomfortable. Sophie was jabbing at her food.

"B, are you leaveing?" She asked looking up at Brooke. Brooke turned her attention to her sister. She just starred. When it finally hit me what she was doing everyone had already left. They were waiting for me to leave. I stood up slowly embarrassed that I was the only one in there. I sneaked out of the room quickly. When Ellen walked over to me.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked in a whisper. I looked at her remembering Brooke and the gun. I sighed.

"She was drunk, Wasn't in her right mind." I said. Ellen looked at me unconvinced.

"Watch out for her Dean. She is a Bishop descent. We do anything to protect loved ones. As you know already." Ellen said eyeing me before walking back to sit on the couch.

"God Damn it Sophia!" I heard Brooke yell. Her tone scared me.

"I have to come with you!" I heard Sophia sob back at her. I heard angry whispers then a large crash. I ran into the kitchen. Brooke and Sophia were glaring at each other. Broken pieces of glass were scattered on the floor.

"I hate you!" Sophia screamed and ran out. I looked back at the small blonde as she ran up the stairs. Ellen followed her. I turned back to Brooke. Her face show no emotion I walked over to her but she backed away.

"B, what happened?" I asked. She just stood there. When she looked up she had a look of nothingness. She shook it off and walked away towards the living room where everyone was sitting. She grabbed her cell and walked out the front door. Everyone's gaze fell to where she walked out. I could hear Sophia sobs from upstairs. What was Brooke doing?

When Brooke came back she didn't speck. But when there was a knock at the door she ran to it.

"Hey bitch." I heard someone say. I recognized the voice immediately and groaned.

"Rachel. Come in." Brooke said coaxing in the red head. Rachel walked in with to suite cases. When her gaze fell on Sam and I she smiled.

"Aww the Winchesters." She smiled. Sam glared.

"Aw if it isn't the Bitch. I mean witch." I said with a smile. She returned the smile and turned to Brooke.

"Please tell me you aren't back together with this moron?" She asked. Brooke smiled. Rachel groaned.

"Rae, thank you so much for doing this." Brooke said. Rachel smiled.

"No problem cookie. But I haven't seen you in years. We need to hug." Rachel said holding her arms out. Brooke and her hugged. Brooke let go and looked at me.

"Dean, we need to leave soon." She said. I nodded and stood up. Ellen came walking down the stairs.

"She asleep now I better be leaveing before Ash and Jo burn the place down." She said walking over to Brooke. When she saw Rachel she stops. "Hello and you are?" She asked. Rachel stuck out her hand.

"Rachel Lewis. Part witch, part hunter and part-"

"Bitch." I said interrupting her. She turned towards me and glared.

"Brooke control you man before I kill him." She said letting go of Ellen's hand. I smilied.

"Ellen thank you so much for coming." Brooke said hugging Ellen.

Bobby left and hour ago.

"No problem sweetie call whenever you want." Ellen said and waved by and left.

"Sam, go get some food for the trip. I need tog o see Sophie." Brooke said. Sam nodded. Brooke turned to me.

"Dean, can I trust you enough to g et me clothes that are wearable?" She asked with a smile. I smiled.

"No you can not." I said. She laughed. Rachel pretended to gag. I glared at her.

"Nice to see Brean is back to normal." She said crossing her arms. Brooke and I gave her a weird look.

"You two didn't know they called you brean in High School. Every time some one saw you it was Brean, Brean, brean. And when Amanda Wilson started the rumor about you and I being Lesbos we became Brachel." She said. Brooke laughed.

"Wow." Both her and I said.

Fine then. Rachel help him get me clothes." Brooke said. Rachel nodded and I walked up the stairs. She followed I guess. I walked into Brooke's room and grabbed her duffle bag. I threw it on the bed and unzipped it. I rubbed my hands together.

"Don't even think about it perv. I know B love you and all. But you are not going threw her clothes." I heard the most annoying voice in the world say.

"Your lucky you're a Brooke's friend" I said. She smiled.

"When has that stopped you before. Big fella." She said patting my back. I glared.

"You can leave now. I have this." She said. I groaned and walked out of Brooke's room. I walked towards Sophia and pecked in. Brooke was sitting on Sophia bed talking to her while she slept.

"I'm so sorry baby. But I have to leave. You'll understand. I promise. Plus you have Rachel so it would some what be like I'm here. I mean she is my best friend so.. Sophia I am so so sorry. I love you baby sister." She bent down and kissed her forehead. She left something beside her. It looked like a knife. I walked away from the door so she wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. Rachel walked out of Brooke's room with a bag. Brooke walked out of Sophia's. I was in the middle. Brooke walked past me to grab her bag. She whispered something to Rachel. The expression on Rachel's face was one I had never seen. It was sadness. Rachel nodded to Brooke biting her lips my guess keeping from crying. She hugged Brooke. This hug. It was like a goodbye hug. Brooke let go.

"Come on Dean." She said and walked away. Rachel stood there. When I was about to walk past her she grabbed my arm.

"You better protect her Dean." She said and let go. I looked at her for a moment but she walked away. What was Brooke going to do?


	9. Revenge is Sweet

Ch. 9

Brooke's POV

Dean drove down the dark rode while Sam slept in the back. I had to many thoughts running threw my head to sleep. Dean would look over at me every now and then. From when I did read his mind he was wondering what I was thinking. Wondering what my plan was. We were heading towards Louisiana. There has been killings. Blood drained completely from the victims body. Vampires. When Haley was killed by.. Me I gained an obsession. I've been tracking the coven that turned her. And I think I found them. When I got the text message from Laney I knew I had to come here. Laney was another best friend of Haley's and I. She had been in Louisiana hunting them. Rachel, Laney and I were the only cheerleader who were hunters. Dean and Sam found in hilarious in High school. Haley was a normal teenaged girl. Her life was taken away to early. I sighed. I would kill every vampire in this coven. Then I would..

"Brooke, I think I found Laney.." Dean said interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him as he pointed to a curly haired Blonde running. She ran to the car as Dean stopped. I climbed out.

"Laney, what happened." I asked. She was bleeding. Her neck had a gash in it.

" Oh God Brooke Thank god you're here We have to get to a motel now!" She yelled. I nodded and she climbed in the back waking up Sam.

"What the hell?" He asked as Dean took off. He looked at Laney and his eyes widened.

"Lane? Oh my god you bleeding here." He said and pulled of his shirt. I saw Laney's eyes widen. I smiled.

"Where is your motel?" Dean asked. Laney turned to look at dean. Sam shirt was already becoming drenched.

"Up the Road. It called nigh owls inn." Dean nodded and drove faster. I turned back to Laney.

"Lane what happed?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

" I got to.. Full of myself. It was stupid. I couldn't wait. As soon as I heard them talking about Haley. I don't know I just lost it." I frowned and put my hand on her knee.

"I would have done the same. What were the saying?" She sighed a sorrowful sigh.

" They just had feed. A girl that was Haley age. They were saying things like.. How they never had blood as sweet as the little virgin the turned . I couldn't take it." She said shaking her head. I frowned.

"Don't worry Laney. They'll be dead soon." I said and turned.

Dean pulled in to the motel driveway. Sam went to get us a room while Dean and I walked Laney to hers. I sat Laney on her bed. Dean walked over to me holding gauze and some rubbing alcohol. I took the shirt of her wound. Laney was becoming very pale. I grabbed the rag and put the alcohol on it.

"This is going to sting." I said. She nodded. I tried whipping away the blood and cleaning the wound she winced. Once cleaned I wrapped up the wound.

"Would you like a lollipop?" I asked. Laney smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I heard about your deal.." She said quietly. I looked at her shocked.

"How?" I asked. She shrugged.

"News travel fast." I nodded. She took in a breathe and stood up.

"Well there are four vampires. This coven is smaller than most. Two females and two males. So they probably won't be to happy if we kill one. I think Attacking during the day would be smarter than what I did tonight. So We plan and party!" Laney said with a smile. I smiled.

"I could use a little partying myself." I said with a smile. Sam walked in dangling two keys. He threw a pare to Dean.

"There separate rooms," He said. I looked at Laney and smiled slyly. She laughed. I walked over to Dean.

"Come on I need to get dressed. Meet back at the Impala in 30 minutes Kay Lane?" I asked as Dean dragged me out. She nodded. I smiled and waved.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he grabbed our stuff out the back of the car.

"Acting like normal person for one night you would you care to join me?" I asked with a smile. He smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled evilly and lunged. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. The movement was so fast in knocked the breathe out of me.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Acting like a normal boyfriend." He said picking up our bags and closing the trunk. He walked towards our room. I felt the blood flowing to my head. I was still laughing.

"If I puke on you it's your fault." I said. He opened the door and walked in dropping the bags. He walked over to the bed and laid me own it. He crawled on top of me I started to laugh.

"Aw I see you had this all planned out." I said smiling as he kissed my neck.

"Maybe." He said kissing my jaw. I smiled and brought his lips to mine. I had a good grip on the back of his neck so I could pull myself up. I kissed him pulling him closer to me. He tasted every inch of my face with his lips. I felt us leaning backwards but before I could warn Dean we fell of the bed. We both started laughing but we didn't stop kissing. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to kiss my neck. When he moved his lips to my ear.

"Marry me." He said. When I under stood what he said my eyes opened in shock. He sat up to look at me.

"Your serious?" I asked my voice shaky. He nodded a smile on his lips. I sat up quickly and put my hands on his face.

"Dean Winchester I swear to god if you-" He put his hand on my mouth.

"Brooke. I'm serious. I want to marry you. More than anything I've ever wanted to do." He said. I smiled almost going into hysterics. I grabbed his f ace and kissed him.

"Yes." I said and kissed him. " Yes Dean. I will marry you." I said kissing him again and again. He laughed and kissed me back. I started to unbutton his shirt. He held his hands up.

" Wait. I forgot this." He said and reached in his pocket. He pulled out the little black box. I smiled as he opened it. The ring was beautiful. I recognized it instantly though.. It was his moms. He took my hand and slid in on my finger. When I realized what just happed I felt the sadness wash over me. I climbed off him and stood. He looked at me confused. He stood and walked towards me.

"Brooke what's the matter?" He asked the smile on his face still there. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. He grabbed my face and whipped the tear away.

"Brooke?" He asked forcing me to look at him.

"Dean, I… My deal…I have only like a month and a half. I can't." I said my words shaky. Dean hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him crying

"Brooke. Marry me. Please. The deal it's.. I don't care. As long as I know I have you." He said. I laughed crying still.

"Your such a pansy Dean Winchester." I said laughing. He laughed to.

"So does this mean you will still?" He asked raising my head to look in his eyes. I smiled and nodded. He pulled me in to a breathe taking hug. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. Everything was going to be okay. For a month.

At the bar

I was dancing with Laney. It was pretty funny since neither of us could dance and we were cheerleaders. When the song ended we burst out laughing. We walked back over to Dean and Sam. I sat beside Dean leaning against him has my giggles faded. Laney took a shot of whiskey. I smiled.

"So…Laney, what have you been up to? Do you have a mystery lover?" I asked sitting up. She smiled and laughed.

"Maybe. No. I've just been hunting lately. I ran into that bitch Rachel." She said taking a sip of her beer. I laughed.

"You mean our friend?" I asked laughing. She smiled.

"Just cause she my friend doesn't mean I can't think she is one. Cause she is." Dean started laughing. Sam and Laney still hadn't noticed the ring on my left hand. I've even been flaunting it. Dean wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and put my hand on his arm. I heard Laney gasp. I looked at her. She had a huge grin on her face. She started laughing.

"Oh my God! B! Why didn't you tell me! I better be your Made of honor!" She screamed grabbing my hand and jerking me away from Dean. She inspected the ring carefully. Sam was smiling at Dean.

"It's huge!" She said moving as close to my hand as possible. I pulled my hand back.

"Yeah I know. And it was just today, Your just to much of a blonde to notice the sparkly thing on my finger." I said smiling. She fake glared. I looked over at Sam who was still smiling.

"Dean getting married. Can't believe it." He said laughing.

"Well believe it." Dean said taking a sip of his beer.

" I have to go pee." Laney said. I stood up.

"Why do girls always go in pairs?" Dean asked. I shrugged.

"So we can make out in the stall. Come on B." Laney said laughing. Dean had a amused look on his face as we left. The bathrooms were on the outside of the bar so we had to walk around.

"I feel like…So normal. No demons no supernatural things trying to kill me. I don't know. I just wish it would last." I said leaning against the bathroom wall. Laney walked out.

"That's your own fault." She said. I looked at her confused.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked putting my hand on my hips. Laney wasn't looking at me.

"You know what I mean B. If you hadn't made that deal you and Dean would have a perfect life together. The whole picket fence routine." I turned away from here. I swallowed back the tears.

"I know." I said and walked out. Laney followed. I stopped when I saw four people two girls and two guys standing in my way. I looked back at Laney whose eyes were wide.

"I remember you. Your that girl who killed the girl we turned. You're a hunter." The vampire closest to me said. I glared.

"She was my friend. And you leeches killed her." I said threw clinched teeth. He smiled.

"Actually sweetheart. You killed her." I lunged. The vampire caught my fist and wrapped in behind me and brought me to him bearing his teeth. He stopped and pulled his head back.

"I think I'll save you." He said before knocking me unconscious.

Cliff hangers!


	10. Revenge is Sweet part two

Ch.10

Dean's POV

"I can't believe you asked her to marry you. Just a couple months ago I remember you saying "No woman could ever tie me down" and now you are getting married. Wow." Sammy said drinking his beer. I smiled.

"It's different with Brooke. Now stop talking. I am not ready for a heart to heart. Speaking of B, shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked looking around. Sam looked at his watch.

"Yeah they should. It's been at least 30 minutes. I'm going to check the bathrooms." Sam said and walked outside. I stood up and dropped a twenty on the table and walked out. I walked towards the impala. No one was there.

"Dean!" I heard Sam call. I ran towards his voice. I saw him crouched over a shoe. As I walked closer I saw blood. He looked up at me. He raised his hand. In his palm was resting Brooke's engagement ring.

Brooke's POV

I woke up tied to a banister feeling woozy. I lifted my head up and in made it worse. MY whole body was weak. I looked behind me. I saw blonde hair.

"Laney." I whispered elbowing her. She didn't move. I elbowed her again harder. Her head shot up.

"Where is my shoe?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Probably with my ring. How tight it the rope around your hands?" I asked I felt her pull against it.

"Pretty tight, God this is all my fault. B, I'm so-"

"Shut up, I hear them." I said d and she listened. The leech that had knocked me out walked over to me. I glared. He smiled.

"You know...Brooke is it?" I didn't answer but he went on. "That girl you killed. Your friend. Was going to be mine." I laughed.

"No she wouldn't have. If she had a choice. She would never be with a monster like you!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"Is that why you killed her?" He asked. I glared and he smiled. "Well it doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll be just as good as her. I already tasted your blood by the way. It tainted. It's strange. But it's powerful. So I'm still considering to either having you to replace Haley or just take you and become stronger myself. I laughed/

"I swear vampires get stupider every time I meet them. Okay Edward, Lets get this straight. You are going to let Laney and I go. Then you're gonna fight back as we try and kill you. Cause where is the fun of beating up a nonmoving vampire." The vampire stood there for a moment. Them he threw a knife. It landed beside my hand. I grabbed it and begun cutting the rope. One I did I cut Laney's.

"How?" She asked. I shook my head and threw the knife as a vampire lunged at her. I walked towards the leader. I looked to my right and found a machete.

"Like I said. Stupid." I said and swung. He dodged it and he lunged. I smiled and drop kicked him. He fell but jumped and lunged. I swung again. There was a sound of metal hitting raw flesh. I heard the plop when the vampires head hit the ground. I raised my machete and blood dripped of it. I turned to look at Laney. She had killed two of them. I looked around for the other and it was gone. I heard a blood curling scream. Laney and I both looked at the door. It was kicked down and Dean and Sam walked in. I smiled at Dean.

"Took you long enough." I said. He walked over to me quickly. He was telling himself not to run because you'd look stupid. I smiled and grabbed his face when he reached me.

"You wouldn't look stupid." I said and kissed him. He grabbed my hand and slipped the ring on it.

"You lost this." I heard Sam say. He and I looked over at him. He was dangling Laney's shoe in front of her. She laughed and took it. I smiled at the sight and leaned into Dean.

"We still haven't gotten to celebrate our engagement." I whispered to him. He looked at me. Than at Sam

"Come on! Were leavening. Get in the car now or you're left behind." He said grabbing my hand and dragged me towards the car.

I was standing outside the motel by Laney's car trying to explain to her what happened last night.

"So what…Are you some sort of witch like Rae?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No…When my Mom died. She died trying to protect me. A demon…Named Azazel gave me his blood. Which gave me these powers. I can control people and read there minds." She nodded.

"Well…I guess that explain a lot. I'm going to drop by your house and see Soph if that's alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Rachel's there so…She'd love to see you though." I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"I love you b." She said. I nodded. And hugged her.

"Love you too." I said. She let go and I saw that she was crying.

"I'm going to miss you. I'm going to find a way to save you." I smiled not wanting to tell her there was no way. I backed up to let her get in her car. She waved and drove off.

I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's gonna be okay B." Dean said. I nodded.

"Let's go." I said. He let go and we walked towards the Impala. Sam was already in it. Dean got in and started the car. I looked out the window watching the trees go by. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was in trouble.


	11. An Old Friend

Brooke's POV

Dean and Sam were now totally focused on saving me from my deal. We were at Bobby's. Dean was half asleep reading the old dusty books. Sam was past out sitting in a chair. I was flipping threw this magazine about wedding cakes. I had eight weeks till I was supposed to die. I was getting married in two days. I prefer researching wedding cakes. I sighed and looked at my watch it was 12:01 in the morning. I closed my magazine and walked over to Dean. He looked up slightly. I took the book from him and sat on his lap.

"Come on Dean. You're Tired. Let's go to sleep." I said. He shook his head.

"You have eight weeks. I have to figure it out." He said. I sighed.

"Dean…There are more important things. Like I don't know our marriage? So come on the books will be here after you sleep." He looked away from me. I grabbed his face to make him look at me. I never got tired of looking at him. I smiled and reached to his lips. He ran his fingers through my hair. I went for his shirt but there was a coughing sound. He and I both looked towards Sam. He was blushing red and was looking of in space. Dean started laughing. I climbed off him my face turning pink.

"Uhhh….I'm gonna go outside." I said scurrying out the room. I stepped onto the porch of bobby's house. Snow was falling. I love the winter. I heard something metal thump against the ground the sound of feet running. I looked towards the sound. I looked around. I found a baseball back and grabbed in. I started walking to the sound.

"Okay. Who ever you are come out now before I bash your brains in!" I said. I saw a figure walking towards me. It was a woman from what I could tell.

"Sorry." She said. I recognized the voice instantly. She walked into the light and I gasped. The bat fell out of my hands.

"Hales?" I asked in a whisper. She smiled.

"Hey B." I screamed and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Brooke!" Dean and Sam yelled running towards me. I let go of Haley and stood beside her.

"Guys! Look!" I yelled tears forming. They stood there.

"Brooke get away from her." I looked at them.

"What do you mean? Guys. It's Haley!" I yelled. Dean looked at me.

"Brooke, Haley's dead." He said. That's when it hit me. God I was stupid. I backed away from her and dean grabbed me and pulled me beside him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Haley sighed.

"Dean, it's me. Haley." She said. I looked over at Sam.

"No…No your not. You can't be." He said. She looked at Sam.

"Sammy. It's me. I swear." She said.

"Prove it." He said throwing her a silver knife. It fell to the ground. She bent down and grabbed it. She ran in across her hand.

"Look. I'm not a shape shifter." I smiled.

"Criesto." Sam said. Haley flinched and her eyes were pitch black. My heart sank. Dean lunged.

"No! Don't touch her" I screamed running in front of him.

"Brooke! She's a demon!" He yelled at me.

"Dean…its Haley." I said a tear falling down my face. His face feel. He looked upset that he had made me cry.

"Brooke…" He said. I shook my head.

"Dean Winchester. You will not touch her." I said controlling him. He looked shock. Haley put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you touch her!" Dean said teeth clinched. Haley moved her hand. I turned around to face her.

"Haley. What happened to you?" I asked. She looked at the ground.

"Hell. Hell changed me. But…I still remember being human. B, I'm not the other demons. You have to believe me." I looked at her.

"You…You went to hell?" I asked. She nodded. "God, Haley Im so sorry. This is all my fault. I killed you. And you went to hell. And now you're this." I said tears falling. She pulled me into a hug.

"B, this is not your fault. It's okay." She said. I nodded.

"How did you find us?" I asked. She looked up at the sky.

"Are you kidding? B, you're famous in hell. They've got a spot reserved for you." I shuttered. "Oh god…I'm sorry." She said looking regretful.

"No…It's okay." I looked back at dean. He was pissed at me. I didn't have to read his mind to know that. I looked at Sam. He was smiling at Haley. I smirked.

"Sam, Haley. Dean and I are going in." I said walking in. I walked over to dean. He grabbed my hand tightly and we walked towards Bobby's house. He practically dragged me up the stairs to the room we were sharing.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" He yelled furiously. I glared.

"I'm sorry for forcing you Dean. But I will not let you hurt Haley! Even if she a Demon. It's still Haley. And if you hurt her you hurt me!" I said. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to bed." He said. I groaned. He took his shirt of then his pants and climbed into the bed.

"Dean Winchester you're acting like a pregnant woman." I said crawling next to him.

"Brooke Summers you acting like a stupid bitch." He said. I pulled back. He sat up quickly looking at me with a shocked expression. "Oh god. I'm sorry….I didn't mean it." I laughed.

"You're so lucky I find your face to hot to punch cause I so fecking would." I said. He smirked. "Don't push your luck." I said pointing at him. He smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him.

"I'm still pissed." He said. I smiled.

"And I really don't care. You're such a girl." He smiled and rolled over so he was lying on top of me. I groaned and pushed at his chest.

"Ughh! Fatass!" I said smiling. He smiled and kissed me. This was normally how we ended our fights. He sat up so he could pull my shirt off. He threw it the side and bent back down to kiss my neck. He raised his lower end so I could reach my skirt and panties so I could take them off . I threw them to the side as well. He started to kiss my collarbone as he unhooked the last clasp on my bra. He smiled and kissed me deeply.

I woke up next morning to dean trailing his fingers up and down my back. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey." I said. He looked at me.

"Morning." He said kissing my forehead. I yawned and kissed his chest before I sat up and stretched. He started to rub my back causing Goosebumps to rise.

"Isn't that how this mess happened last night?" I asked looking at our clothes sprawled out on the floor. I stood up holding the sheet against myself. I walked over to out suitcases and grabbed a pair of panties. I looked around fro my bran I didn't see it anywhere.

"Looking for this?" Dean asked with a playful smile holding my bra. I walked over to him and grabbed it. I put in on the found Dean's shirt.

"I'm going to go find Haley." I said. Dean groaned.

"I thought it was just a dream. Brooke…She's a demon." He said. I looked at him.

"Dean…She different. I read her mind. She's not a monster." I said. He looked at me.

"Fine. But I still don't trust her." She said standing up. He turned to grab some boxers. Leaving me staring at his Coppertone ass.

"Nice butt sweetie." I said smiling. He turned around after he put his pants on.

"Oh really? That's so sweet of you." He said. I smiled and walked out the room. I ran down the stairs. Bobby was sitting on his couch holding a bottle of holy water. Sam was sitting beside Haley on the loveseat. Haley looked as temaded as she did in high school.

I smiled and ran towards her. I jumped in her lap and hugged her.

"My bestie!" I said.

"B, your killing me." She said. I jumped off and looked at Bobby who had a shocked expression.

"So…You get to be my MOH thank god." I said standing by here. She smiled.

"I heard about that too." She said. I chuckled.

"Wow…Hell is like high school." I said with a smile. I turned to bobby.

"Bobby…You still going to be the preacher right? Cause I have no one else to turn to." I said with a sad expression. He looked at me them Haley. He sighed.

"Of course I will Brooke." He said. I jumped over to him and hugged him.

"Yay!" I yelled. "I have to go pack. I'm getting married tomorrow!" I chanted running up the stairs. I ran into my room. Dean was sitting on the bed dressed and starring of in space. I walked over to him.

"Dean, what wrong?" I asked sitting beside him. He looked away from me and sniffed. I crouched in front of him.

"Oh my God…Were you crying?" I asked almost breaking into tears. He tried to man up.

"No…No I wasn't crying." He said but he had red rimmed eyes. I pouted.

"Dean…It's going to be okay." He looked at me.

"No it's not. Brooke. You are going to hell in eight weeks. How the fuck is that okay?" He asked standing up. I stood up and followed him.

"Dean, baby. We will find away. Just…Let's just get married and then it will all be okay." He groaned loudly and turned around.

"Brooke you don't understand. I love you. **I Love You**! I've never said that to any woman. EVER. And I have to deal with loosing you in eight friggen weeks. I…I think maybe this is a mistake." I looked at him heartbroken.

"you don't want to marry me?" I whispered. He looked at me. He pulled me into a embrace as I cried.

"No…B, that's not it. I just think we should just focus on finding away for you to stay with me. Then we will get married." He said. I pulled away from him.

"Dean…It will be too late. There is no way to save me. I'm going to hell. And before I do I want to marry you. Dean I love you…Please?" I asked sobbing. He looked away. He looked back at me.

"okay…" He said. I nodded and hugged myself.

"I need some air." He said and stormed out slamming the door behind him. I let out another sod and sank to the floor.

How was I going to make this work?


	12. Big day and Big surprises

**A/N: Okay this is Chapter 12 as you all know. I'm going to be proofreading the rest to make them sound better lol**

**I did my best to describe Brooke's dress but I'm not very good at describing clothes. So here the wedding dress**

.com/photos/silviad/2250062646/

**Tell me what you think!!**

.com/albums/ww211/Thewriter2213/?action=view¤t;=&t=1250193592656

**The wedding kiss!**

Brooke's POV

I sat in my room my wedding dress was laying on my bed. I looked at it. It was my mother's wedding dress. It was beautiful. It was sleeveless, pearl white. The top of it was almost like a corset it was all lace and as in grew down it was layered. Rachel and Laney ran in quickly followed by Sophia. I still hadn't told them about Haley it was a secret. I also told Haley not to show her Demon side until I said so.

"What aren't you in your dress yet?" Laney asked. I shrugged. She groaned and unzipped the bag. She pulled out the dress and took it off the hanger.

"Okay B, Get ready." She said. Rachel and her made me step into the dress. They pulled it up and zipped it. It fit perfectly. I smiled and looked in the mirror. I sighed. I was getting married. To Dean Winchester. I never thought that would happen. Rachel clapped her hands and I rolled my eyes.

"I still think he is all wrong for you B. But hey who cares what I think. You look beautiful." I smiled and hugged her. "Well I'm going to make sure you man knows how to dress himself." She said with a wicked smile. I turned to Laney.

"I have a question." She said. I smiled.

"What is it?" She sighed.

"B…How are you going to…You know get out of your deal." I looked at Sophia who was pretending not to be paying attention.

"I…I don't know really." She nodded.

"I'm going to go find your flower girl" she said talking about her daughter jenny. I smiled and waved.

"So…Sophia…Do I look like a Winchester?" I asked mocking Dean's duck face. She smiled.

"Yes…B, you do." She said and hugged me. I looked at the door and Ellen was standing there. She walked over and hugged us both.

"Brooke. I'm so glad your letting me walk you down the aisle." She said I smiled.

"I'm glad you're glad, because it was either you or Sam. And Sam would get nervous and knock me down." I said. She smiled.

"How bout you; are you nervous?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No…I'm happy." I said. She smiled.

"You look so beautiful. You parents would be proud of you b." She said. I smiled and nodded. Rachel cam running in.

"Okay I know you guys need like some reunion of something. But it's time." I smiled.

"Okay. Okay alright let's do this." I said trying to get pumped up.

"Sweetie this isn't a playoff. This is your wedding." Rachel said. I pretended to laugh. She smiled and walked out. Sophia gave me a kiss on the cheek and followed her.

"Okay Brooke. Let's go get you married." She said as we walked out. We had to go out the back. It was beautiful. We were going to have the reception in the back. It was good to have a lot of hunter friends. Cause they all has hidden secrets.

"Brooke!' I heard a whisper say. I looked beside me and in a dark corner Haley was hiding.

"Ellen I will be right there okay?" I asked. She nodded and went ahead. I walked towards Haley. She looked nervous.

"What Haley? What is it?" I asked." She looked around.

"I don't know if surprising them in the best idea. There like at least 30 hunters and one little old me. I don't know if you thought the plan through." She said. I looked at her.

"Haley when have I never thought a plan through?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Like ever since I've known you." I sighed.

"Just get over to where Bobby and the Dean are and wait for me. I will protect you. Okay?" She nodded.

"Alright. Go get married." I smiled and hugged her and ran towards the line up. Sophia would stand behind Haley then Laney and Rachel.

"I still don't see why I'm not your Made of Honor." Rachel said in a jealous tone. I smiled at her.

"Oh you'll see." I said. She looked at me with a confused expression. When I heard the piano I pointed for them to go. Sophia went and the rest followed her. Rachel held Jenny's hand as the walked. Everyone stood when the reached bobby. I smiled.

"You ready?" She asked. I nodded. We started walking. I was getting really hot. I looked at Dean and everything felt all right. He was smiling. His cheeks were actually red. I smiled at him. I looked towards Rachel and Laney who were both staring at Haley eyes bugging out there heads. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I looked towards Dean. He mouthed olive juice mocking the movie The Other Sister. I smiled.

"Do you give Brooke Lynn Summers away?" Bobby asked Ellen. I looked at her.

"I do." She said and turned to me. She kissed me on the cheek and went to her seat. Dean took my hand and helped me up the steps. If you saw my porch you would have never guessed it was my porch. Flowers were everywhere along with candles. I looked at dean longing to kiss him. I looked at Booby telling him to hurry up. He nodded.

"Brooke and Dean have been in love since high school. Yeah Dean had his asswhole moments." I laughed at the expression Dean gave Bobby." But Brooke never stopped loving him. So if you'd repeat after me, Dean. I Dean Winchester Take you Brooke Summers for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" Dean looked at me and smiled.

"I Dean Winchester Take you Brooke Summers for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" He slide the wedding ring on my finger I smiled.

"Brooke. Repeat after me I Brooke Summers Take you Dean Winchester for my lawful Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" I looked at dean.

"I Brooke Summers Take you Dean Winchester for my lawful Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" I slide his ring on his finger. We both looked at Bobby.

"You may now kiss your bride." Bobby said. I looked at Dean and wrapped my arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed me. I heard clapping. Dean picked me up.

"Okay let's get drunk!" He said and carried me into the house.

Dean and I were telling out guest goodbye. Haley walked over to me.

"They haven't tried to kill me yet but they also haven't spoken to me" She said. I smiled and leaned my head against Dean's shoulder.

"We will talk them as soon as everyone leaves." I said. She nodded and stood behind us. Ellen walked over to s with Jo. Jo looked at Dean with sad eyes. She most have liked him.

"Brooke. Sweetie Come and see us soon." She said and hugged me. I nodded.

"I will. I promise. See you Jo." I said. She half smiled and waved as they walked away.

"Did you screw her?" I asked looking at Dean. He shook his head.

"No!" He said defensively. I nodded and patted his chest.

"Okay. I believe you." I looked around. Everyone had left. Laney and Rachel were standing on the other side of the porch. I turned around to look at Dean/

"Wait for me in our Room. I'll there soon." He smiled and kissed me. He let go and walked inside. I grabbed Haley from behind me.

"Come on Hales. It's time we go talk to them." I walked over to Rachel and Laney. They looked at her like she was a monster.

"Guys. It's Haley." I said. They looked at me.

"Brooke we know she's a demon." Laney said. I shrugged.

"So…I read her mind. She's not evil. Guys it's the same nerdy Haley from high school. Do you think I would have let her come here if she was different?" I asked. They looked at me.

"B…Are you sure? I mean. She was in hell for a long time. She could be pretending." Rachel said. I shook my head.

"No…I'm 100 percent sure that this id the same Haley Travis that died." I said. They both nodded. Laney walked towards Haley. Haley stepped back a bit. Laney smiled and hugged her tightly. Rachel joined in. I smiled.

"God…Haley. I've missed you!" Laney said crying. I snuck way and ran up the stairs towards my room.

I opened the door and Dean was lying on the bed his arms behind his head. I climbed on top of him.

"You look good in a Monkey suite." I said kissing him. He smiled.

"You don't look to shabby in white either. I have a surprise for you." I sat up so he could.

"What is it?" I asked. He took out a big black box.

"It's a way to save you." He said. I looked at him confused. He opened in ad I giant red jewel was lying a silver roped chain attached to it.

"How is this to save me." He smiled and took it out the box.

"It's Lucifer's bane." I looked at him with my WTF face.

"What? How the hell did you get your hands on this" I asked looking at it.

"Rachel." I nodded and laughed.

"Dean. Do you know how much evil is in this? A lot." He shrugged.

"I don't care. Brooke. If it keeps you with me. I could care less." I looked at him not wanting to wear it.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"Anyone who wears it is protected from all evil. All you have to do is just wear it. B, please?" He asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever give me it."


	13. Temptation Sucks

Brooke's POV

I woke up next morning lying practically on Dean. I sighed and looked at my ring. I was married. I smiled and rolled off him. I felt my heart. I sighed this time in annoyance. I had forgotten that I was out of my deal. I'm happy and all…But what if they take Dean instead? I sat up in bed. My wedding dress was on the floor. I got up and picked it up. I found its hanger and hung it up in my closet. I walked into my dresser and grabbed my black silk robe and wrapped it around myself. I walked out of my closet and back into my room. Dean was sitting up rubbing the back of his head. A sheet was lying over his legs I loved everything about him. His forest green eyes, his perfect nose, his red lips (that tasted like heaven when kissed by the way) his perfectly toned chests that I always want to touch.

"Are you checking me out?" He asked jogging me out of my fantasy. I smiled.

"And what if I am?" I asked playfully he smirked.

"I might just get turned on." He said. I smiled and walked towards him.

"That would be bad why?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me towards him. He kissed me roughly at first then it was softer. We heard the door creek and we looked towards it. Sophia stood there blushing pink.

"Uhh…Sorry. Wow I'm getting De JA Vu. But yeah breakfast and stuff…Bye." She said running out quickly. I smiled at Dean.

"You hungry?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah for you." I said. He did his duck face and I smiled. I lied down on his chest. I listened to his heart beat. Bump ba Bump ba Bump. This tone was forever implanted in my head.

"Come on B, You have to go tell ever one you're not going to hell." He said. I frowned and sat up. He looked at me. "What is it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Dean…What if…What if they take you instead? I mean…me so happy I'm not going to hell but…I don't want to lose you instead" He sat up and looked at me.

"B…There not taking anyone…Let's get breakfast." He said and got up. He pulled on his pants and walked out of the room. I frowned and got up. I walked out and ran in to Haley. She smiled.

"Hey girlie." She said. I smiled. "So did give Dean give you Rachel's present?" She asked I nodded and pointed to my neck.

"It's weird thought. I was so use to it almost being the end." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"Well…It's not. So…now you get to stay married." I smiled.

"Yeah. Your right." I said smiling. I walked into the kitchen and Dean was leaning against the counter sipping coffee. Everyone was looking at me with huge smiled on their faces. I looked at dean with my "I hate you" face. He shrugged and pointed at Rachel.

"Soo…" I said. I was attacked by everyone then. IT was the group hug from hell. "Guys...I...Can't…Breathe." I said. And yet they kept hugging. Dean had to walk over and actually pull me from there grasps. I shook my head and looked at everyone. Sam was smiling a goofy smile. I knew exactly what he was thinking. I backed a step backwards but he pulled me into a bear hug and my feet were dangling in the air.

"I told you we'd find a way B." He said putting me down. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm inching for a hunt." I said. Sophia laughed. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Brooke, you just got married yesterday. And you're not going to hell and you want to go on a hunt?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"So?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well…I am going to Sam's house." She said. I looked at Sam.

"Huh?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Girl Sam b. You know. My friend." I looked at her. When it hit me I ohhed. She rolled her eyes again and there was a knock at the door. "That's probably her now." She said leaving the room. I looked at Dean. He had the same idea as me. We both scurried into the room she was in. When we saw her we looked at each other and smiled. I grabbed dean and pulled him in a longing kiss. He pushed me against the wall. Right beside Sophia. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and she was turning red her friend had a huge grin on her face. I bit Dean's lip to keep him from laughing.

"Oww." He said and pulled back I chuckled and turned towards Sophia. She smiled.

"I hate you." She said with a smile and left. We started to burst out laughing. I smiled and walked towards Dean.

"Dean…" I said putting my hands on his chest.

"Yes?" He said looking at my mouth.

"I'm a little turned on now." I said. He smiled and grabbed the back of my neck and brought his lips to mine. I pulled away and bit my lip. I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs to finish what we had started.

********************************

Dean was packing a duffle bag of our clothes. We were going on a hunting trip alone. I was sitting on the bed fileing my nails. Dean looked at me with a stern face.

"You could help you know." I smiled and crossed my legs.

"I am helping." He turned all the way around and leaned against the dresser crossing his arms.

"Really? And how would that be." I smirked.

"My very presence helps." He chuckled.

"Uh-huh." He said and turned around. I glared and got up.

"Fine. You go a week of alone time with me with no benefits." I said smiling as I stood beside him. He looked at me.

"I will. But I doubt you could last that long with me right beside you." He said with a smirk.

"Well in that case. Let's make a little bit more interesting. You win and you get whatever you want. And if I win. I get to drive your Impala every time we go hunting for a week." His eyes widened for a moment then he regained his giddiness.

"Deal." He said putting his hand out. I smiled and took it.

"You're on Smart guy." I said and moved my hand to my shirt and unbuttoned two buttons. He looked at me shocked.

"That's cheating." I smirked.

"Dean. There are no rules."

**********************

I had my feet propped up on the Impala's dashboard. I was laying backing doing my best to sleep but I was restless. And I hate to say it but Dean was right. It was really hard not to jump Dean. It was stupid. Everything he does makes me want him more. And he was doing it on purposes. He knew what turned me on and he was doing everything in his power to get me to sleep with him. I was forced just not to look at him. I felt his hand reach over me. His arm brushed against my leg and I jerked away. I looked at his face and he was biting his lips to keep from laughing. He was digging through the glove box. His arm was lying on my legs. I didn't know where to put my hands and I was getting hot. He pulled back with a cassette tape in his hands. He looked at me and smiled.

"I hate you." I said. He winked at me and pushed play. ACDC You Shook Me All Night Long started blasting. I shook my head as he started to sing. I smiled and tried not to laugh. He won though and I ended up singing with him.

Once the song had ended I took the tape out and turned it to the radio and turned the sound down.

"So…How far are we?" I asked. He looked at me. I tilted my head to the left and he turned away.

"You're a cheater." He said. I laughed.

"And you not? You were just feeling up my leg." I said trying not to remember his touch. He chuckled.

"I was getting my music thank you very much." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh-huh Sure. Now as I was saying. Where the hell are we?" I asked. Dean looked at the road sign we were passing.

"Welcome To Sandusky Ohio." Dean read.

*********************

I typed away at the library's computer trying to see if anything like this has happened before. Dean had left to get coffee. We were stuck. There have been four murders recently all random. One of them was an eighteen year old boy named Chris Michaels. He was found in his home throat slit. It was conceders a suicide but when we went to go check out the body he had At least seven cuts on his neck. Same with the other murders. All were suicides. But all were too extreme to be done. But of course no one would pay attention to that. We believe it's a demon. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I looked at the clock. It was 11:26. I yawned and spun in my chair. I stopped. The room had an eerie feeling. I felt like my skin was crawling like someone was here. I stood up.

"Is anyone here?" I asked. There was silence. I frowned. I turned around. Black smoke was hovering over me.

"Fu-"It flew towards me. I fell backwards hitting my head on the desk. The darkness consumed me.

******************************

Dean's POV

I walked towards the library carrying coffees. I a few people rushing towards where Brook had been. I dropped my coffee and followed the crowd. I saw Brooke laying on the ground her body lying in a crumpled position. My heart was racing. I ran towards her and bent over her.

"B? Baby, are you okay?" I asked franticly. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Brooke. Wake up. B." I said putting my hand on her face. People were crowding.

"Back up. Give her some air." Someone said and everyone stepped backwards. Her eyes opened slightly.

"B, are you alright?" I asked. Her eyes opened all the way and she groaned.

"Ugghh, My head fucking hurts." She said sitting up. I looked at her surprised she said fuck. She hated that word. "What happened?" Her voice said and I looked at her.

"I don't know. I came here and you were on the floor." I said. She sat up slowly.

"Well…I'm tired. Can we go?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah. Come on." I said helping her up. People watched as we left. I climbed into the Impala and started it. She yawned and climbed in. I took off

Once back at the motel she climbed into bed and sprawled out. I looked at her with a smile on my face. She was tempting me.

"I'm not falling for that." I said. She looked at me confused.

"Falling for what?" She asked seductively. I licked my lips.

"The whole. "Ohh I'm hot. I want you" act. You're trying to get me to sleep with you. It isn't going to work." I said words that I would never say and hate saying. She smiled and walked towards me.

"But Dean. You won. This is me caving." She said and pushed me so I was pressed against the wall. I didn't expect her to cave so fast. But she was unbuttoning my shirt and kissing my chest. Shivers were running up my spine. She walked over to the bed and sat on it. She patted the bed. I smiled and walked over and climbed on top of her. She smiled wickedly and rolled over so she was on top of me. She kissed me chest. Her lips trailed up my body leaving feverish kissed. I brought her to my mouth so I could kiss her. I looked at her beautiful hazel eyes. When her eyes turned white I gasped and pushed her off of me and jumped out the bed.

"What the hell?" I yelled. The Demon possessing Brooke turned around and sat on her knees.

"What's wrong Dean. Don't you like me?"She asked in Brooke's voice. I glared.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" I asked clinching my fist to my side. She smiled and stood up. She was unbuttoning Brooke's shirt one button at a time.

"I'm no one that you need to know of. But what I want. I want Brooke's summers pretty head on a platter." She said with an evil smirk.

"If you touch her I will ki-"She laughed moronically. I glared.

"Dean. Sweetie pie. No you won't. You know I like this body. It's all grown up and pretty. Plus you would never hurt this body." My jaw was clinched, my fist were shaking. My whole body was shaking. I wanted to kill the evil son of the bitch. But she was in Brooke. How did she even posses Brooke? She has the necklace. Wait. I looked at her neck and gasped. The necklace was gone. She wasn't wearing it.

"Dean? Aren't going to say goodbye to your wife?" The demon asked twirling Brooke's hair.

"What you don't know is. Brooke is going to kick your ass." I said. The Demon kinked Brooke's .eyebrow like she always did when she was surprised.

"Oh really now? We'll see your girlfriend here i-"She said but was cut off sort by her gasp. "Dean. Get her Out." Brooke said but the Demon tried taking over again. She was thrashing and screaming and there was nothing I could do. Before I knew it smoke was piling out of her mouth and she was making these awful gagging sounds. The smoke hovered over head then left through the vents. Brooke began to fall I caught her and I fell to my knees. She started coughing. I stood up and sat her on her bed.

"I feel dirty." She said. I chuckled. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Dean I'm sorry I wasn't wearing the necklace. It's just…I mean..." She sighed. I frowned slightly.

"Whatever. It fine" She nodded. She stood up.

"I need a shower."She walked towards the bathroom and took her shirt off. She looked back and closed the door. I hate doors.

****************************************

Brooke's POV

Dean and I left at nine o clock. It was now 10. I was tapping my fingers on the dashboard keeping my attention on things other than the hot man beside me. He didn't turn the music on so the awkward silence was getting to me. I pulled my hands back and looked over at him. His eyes were shining in the moonlight. I bit my lip. He looked over at me and smiled. You know what screw the deal. I groaned and his expression changed.

"What is it?" He asked. I took of my seat belt and looked at him.

"Pull over now." I said. He looked at me and smirked. He turned into a little path lined with trees. He got out the car and I followed. He opened the backseat door and I climbed in. He climbed in shut the door then got on top of me. I smiled and lifted up and grabbed his shirt and brought his lips to mine. My body was tingling with desire. He pulled back and took his shirt off throwing it on to the car floor. I smiled and put my hand on his chest feeling his abs. He smiled and grabbed me hands pulling me up. He unbuttoned my shirt and threw it with his. I smiled as he kissed me neck. His hands played with the latch of my bra until it came off. I smiled and laid back down. I unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his up so I could help pull them off. Once they were gone he tried unbutton my. He smiled at me and kissed me.


	14. Cannibalism

Brooke's POV

_I've_ _been married a week now and to tell you the truth it is awesome. Dean and I fight all the time but every time we fight there's always make up sex. Was that to much info? But my god I love it. I love how every morning I wake up he is there. And when I go to bed he goes with me. I mean things haven't changed other than my name. We still have our playful bickering_.

"Hey B?" Sam's voice pulled me out of my conversation with imaginary people in my head. . I looked at him. He was on his laptop again.

"Yeah Sammy?" I asked.

"I found something." He said and turned his laptop towards me.

**Three Women found Murdered in Abandon House.**

The title said. I read down.

_**Melissa Wales, Amy Foster, and Wanda Bern were found the in the old McLeod farm house yesterday afternoon mutilated and tied to chairs. They went missing three days before. State Police Officers found no evidence of the killer. Officer Andrew White is the officer who answered the distress call says "I walked in the house and found the girls. I stood there for no less then a second and ran out"**_

I looked up at Sam. "How do you know if it's out kind of thing?" I asked. He turned the laptop back towards him.

"There has been missing cases before this. All were women. Starting from 1999." I nodded.

"So when we going to leave?" Came Dean's voice. I looked behind me. He was leaning against the fridge drinking a beer.

"Tomorrow morning?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Well I going to go tell Haley she's in charge again." I said getting up. I walked out of the room. When I saw Haley I gasped. Her hair went to her chin and was dark brown. She turned around and smiled.

"You like me hair B?" She asked with a smile. I returned her smile.

"I love it. But why the change?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought it was time for one." I nodded.

"Well you look gorgeous. And you are going to have to keep an eye on Sophia. Dean, Sam and I are going hunting. Were leaving tomorrow." She nodded. I looked around. Sophia must have been out with her friends. Rachel left a few days ago for a quest to find a hot man as she put it. Laney had to go home because her husband Riley was getting anxious about her being away. I smiled at Haley and walked up the stairs. I had moved into my father's old room. Haley got my old one. Dean had taken it upon himself to put the bed together. Every time someone sat on it, it squeaked. I walked in my room and grabbed a duffle bag. Dean forced me to wear that necklace. If I took it off he got pissed. Like really pissed. So I just kept it on. But it gave me this weird feeling. Like a dark feeling. I never told him that. But I mean…I still can't stop imagining them taking him. I made the deal to save him. If I don't keep it does that mean they'll take him? I hate feeling like this. I can't lose him. I frowned and stopped packing. I sat on the bed and in squeaked. I laid back and closed my eyes. My head has been killing me all day and it was making me tired. I yawned and dozed off.

_Dean was driving down a dark road. He wasn't looking at me he wasn't even acknowledging my existence. Sophia was asleep in the back laying on Sam's lap. I looked out the window. It was dark. Not normal dark but pitch black. I sighed and looked towards dean._

"_Your gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." I said. He rolled his eyes and looked at me._

"_Brooke how could you? How could you lose the Amulet?" He asked furiously. I groaned._

"_Dean, we found it thought." I said. He looked at me glaring._

"_Yeah after you got yourself stabbed." He said looking at my shoulder that was wrapped with bandages. I rolled my eyes._

"_Dean it's not a Bi-"I was cut off by a large crash. The Impala began flipping and I. _

I shot up in bed with a sheet of sweat across my face. I was breathing heavily. The lights were off. I felt the bed shift. I looked over and saw Dean asleep. I put my hand over my heart. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _I told myself. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and took an Advil because my head was still killing me. I took in a breath and walked out the bathroom. Dean had finished packing the duffle bags. I half smiled at him. He was laying on the bed the sheet not even on him. He was wearing his back boxer briefs and was shirtless his mouth opened slightly as soft snores fell out... I bit my lips and crawled in next to him. I snuggled up next to him and he smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you were awake." He said sleepily. I smiled.

"Yeah, I just woke up. When did you go to bed?" I asked him looking directly in his beautiful forest green eyes. He shrugged.

"Not sure. But when I got in here you were past out on the bed fully dressed even with shoes. And you didn't even finish packing." He said adding on a tisk tisk. I smiled.

"Well I see you took care of everything. And how did you get me out of my clothes?" I asked. He smirked.

"Same way I did in high school." I punched his arm. He brought his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss.

"You know we haven't done it in a while." He said smiling. I kinked my eyebrow.

"Oh I'm pretty sure we did this morning." I said. He bit his lip.

"How could I forget?" He said and kissed me. I put my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to me. He mover closer, his body pressing hard against mine. I rolled over where I was on top of him and pulled my shirt off. He smiled and rubbed his hands along my stomach. He pushed me off and was on top of me. He smiled and kissed me.

***************************

I woke up next morning to Dean shuffling around. I sat up and squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight shinning threw the window. I yawned and he turned around. I smiled.

"Have fun?" He asked. I smiled.

"Maybe." I said holding the sheet against myself. I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess. I sighed.

"How do you always end up doing this to my hair?" I asked running my fingers through the knots. He shrugged and smiled. I climbed out of bed holding the sheet against myself. I dug through my dresser grabbing undergarments a pear of worn out jeans and a tank top. I smiled and walked onto the bathroom after dropping my sheet. I closed the door and locked it. I started the shower. I climbed in and let the hot water run over my body. I washed my hair and then climbed out. I wrapped the towel around me and whipped the fog of the mirror. I brushed my hair and blow dried it. There was a knock at the door. I opened it and Dean came in. He grabbed his tooth brush and started brushing his teeth. I scooted over a little and continued to dry my hair. He spit and sighed. I rolled my eyes. He leaned against the wall watching me. I laughed and looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and unplugged the dyer and put it up. I turned around.

"You know you can get really creepy Winchester." I said. He smiled.

"Okay, Winchester." He said. I smiled at our cheesy game. I love it when he gets all lovey dovey. I shooed him so I could change. I walked out the bathroom fully dressed. I looked outside and there was snow on the ground. I smiled and clapped. I ran into my closet and grabbed my long sleeved shirt and put it on and grabbed my leather jacket. I put them on and put some socks on. I walked into the closet and grabbed my three inch heeled black boots. I put them on and walked down the stairs. My boots made a clacking sound on the wood floor. I went straight to the front door and opened it. Dean was standing there looking at the snow falling down he looked at me and smiled.

"You could kill someone with those heels." He said looking at my shoes. I shrugged.

"I love these shoes. And they never get ruined. And I love snow!" I said and walked out into the snow covered 14 Acers of flat land... I smiled and looked up at the sky. Snow flakes were falling on me. Yeah, I knew I was acting like a little kid but I couldn't help it. I stuck my tongue out which made Dean laugh.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I didn't look at him when I answered.

"I'm catching sow flake." I said my words sounding weird were I hat my tongue out. He laughed.

"I knew that much." He said. I closed my mouth and looked at him. I smiled widely and bent down. He put his hands up.

"Brooke Don't" He said. I smiled and wailed the snow at him. It him in the side of the head, where he couldn't get away fast enough. He ran towards me and I ran behind the Impala. I grabbed snow of the top.

"Dean I'll do it." I said smiling. He held up his hands.

"Truce?" He asked. I cocked me eyebrow and looked at him. HE looked sincere. I put the snow down. He walked over towards me and held me in his arms. Before I knew he shoved snow in my face. I pushed him away and laughed whipping it off my face/

"Jackass." I said smiling. He smirked. I smiled and walked towards him he backed up quickly and slipped falling on his back. I laughed at him having to support myself with the car.

"Oh my God." I said laughing. He looked at me and mocked my laughing. I looked at him. "Aww poor baby embarrassed? Here let me help him up." I said in a babyish tone. I reached down and grabbed his hand. He jerked me so I fell on top of him.

"Who's the baby now?" He asked. I chuckled and looked at him.

"Uhh…I believe it is still you." I said shoving snow in is face. I rolled off and I was lying in the snow. I then proceeded to make a snow angel. He propped himself up with his elbows.

"You're such a dork." He said. I smiled. I jumped up and looked at my angel and smiled.

"Perfect. Where's Sam I'm ready to go." I said brushing snow off myself. Dean stood up and brushed the snow off of him.

"What no snowmen?" HE asked. I rolled me eyes.

"Nope you'll just push there heads off." I said remembering when  
I was 12 and our fathers went on a hunting trip together. They stayed at my house.

"Whatever. I go get him. Here start the car." He said throwing me the keys. I caught them and smiled. I opened the door to the Impala and climbed in. I started the car and turned on the heat. I shivered and rubbed my hands together because they were cold. I scooted over to the passenger side when I saw dean coming down the porch steps Sam followed him closely carrying duffle bags. Dean opened the door and closed it. HE threw leather gloves at me. I smiled and put them on.

"Thank you!" I said happily putting them on. He winked at me and beeped the horn at Sam who climbed in. He turned around to look at Sam and Smiled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Road trip!" Dean yelled turning on the stereo and drove off jamming to Black Sabbath.

************************

Dean pulled up to a motel called Sweet's Inn. Sam grabbed the bags and we walked towards the office.

Dean rang the little bell. A blonde woman with huge boobs popped up.  
She smiled,

"Hey sugar how can I help you?" She asked fluttering her fake eyelashes. I chuckled and both she and Dean looked at me. I had to turn around to stop laughing.

"Can we have two rooms please?" He asked. She smiled and took his fake credit card.

"Sure thing sweetheart." She said. I rolled my eyes. Dean grabbed the keys and I walked out.

"This chick was a slut." I said crossing my arms. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Why Brooke. Is that jealousy I hear?" He asked with a smirk. Sam chuckled. I pulled away smiling.

"No. I already have you. Plus you know what would happen if you cheated on me." I said smiling. Sam smiled.

"Well. This is my room. What do we have planned?" Dean pulled me towards me holding me.

"I think we should get settled in then go to that dinner I saw. Because I don't know bout you to but I'm starving." He said. I chuckled. Sam nodded and past Dean out bags.

"Okay in 10 minutes then?" He asked Dean looked at me with the look. I smiled.

"How bout 30?" I asked smiling. Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the room. Dean and I looked at each other and laughed.

*******************

Sam was typing away on his laptop while Dean took a huge bite out of a burger. When he bit into it stuff fell out the back covering the plate. I chuckled and ate a fry.

"So Sam what you find now?" I asked interested. He looked at me with the smile he had when he felt accomplished.

"I think it was a ghoul." He said. I looked at him.

"How could it be ghouls? They eat dead people." I said. Dean looked at me with a raised eyebrow then went back to eating.

"Maybe there tired off it. I mean I've looked in the past of the town and there were grave robberies. It was in 1999 when actual people started to go missing." I tilted my head to the left thinking. Ghouls eating people who weren't dead.

"So we go some Hannibal Lecter shit going on right?" Came a very familiar voice. I looked over and saw Rachel. I squealed and pushed Dean out of the way to hug her. Dean was sitting on the floor food in his mouth with a shocked expression. Sam was laughing so hard he was snorting.

"Oh my God! Rae I thought you were on the hunt?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I was…But he was great in bed…But he was poor." I chuckled at her conceded mind. Dean mumbled something as he stood up. He pointed at the booth.

"B, I'm hungry and If I sit down your gonna make me get right back up to let you get in now please get in." He said. I rolled me eyes and sat. As Dean got ready to sit Rachel stole his seat. She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"You snooze you lose Winchester." She said stealing one of his fries.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled snatching his plate and sitting by Sammy. I smiled and looked at Rachel.

"So... Are you going to join the hunt?" I asked. She shrugged.

"If you want." She said. I smiled and opened my mouth.

"We don't." Dean said glaring. I closed me mouth and looked at Dean. I gave him the look that said "_Be nice or you get no happy time for the rest of your life." _ He looked at me narrowing his eyes. I smiled.

"Yes Rachel I and Dean would love your help. Right Dean?" I asked looking at him. He sat there eyes narrowed. I kicked him and he winced.

"Yeah. Of course." He said and looked at his food. Sam chuckled.

"Good. Cause I already no where to look first." Rachel said smiling. I laughed. Dean mumbled something and rolled his eyes.

****************************

Rachel and I were walking threw the cemetery. Sam and Dean went to the place the bodies were found.

"I feel like were in high school again." She said smiling. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. It just…After you moved we lost touch. And now we are always hanging out. And Haley back it's just so weird." I smiled.

"Well I don't think it's weird. So were we going?" I asked. She shined her flashlight at a mausoleum.

"Well go ahead." I said pointing. She looked at me.

"Nu huh. You go first I found it." I glared.

I really don't like you." I said and grabbed the flashlight from her and walked in. So if it was a ghoul I had to go with a head shot. I kicked the wooded door in and it fell. I coughed as dust stirred up. I walked in followed by Rachel.

"Come out Come out wherever you are." I called as we walked threw the small room.

"Rachel I don't think there here. I mean I really don't think there that stupid." She smiled and walked towards the wall. She bent down.

"Grab me a crowbar." She said rubbing her hand of the cement wall. I dug threw the duffle bag we brought and pulled out a crowbar. I tossed it to her. She pried a cement block out of the wall and a tunnel was there. She smiled and stood up.

"Rock, paper scissors loser goes?" She asked. I nodded.

She picked scissors I picked paper. She smiled and I stomped my feet.

"Damn it!" I grumbled.

"Always with the paper Brooke?" She asked I mumbled something and put the gun in the back of my pants. I got on the floor and crawled into the tunnel flashlight shinning the way. I whined when I saw a spider web. I crawled my way through the tunnel/ when I found the opening I fell on my ass. I jumped up and patted the dirt off.

"Oww." I said and shinned the flashlight around the dark room. Nothing. It smelt like rotting flesh though. I heard a noise like footsteps and I turned quickly. My flashlight went out.

"Shit! Great." I said. Hitting it. IT stayed off. I groaned and pulled me gun out. I took small steps feeling around with my foot. I felt something touch me and I screamed with was stupid of me. I rolled me eyes at myself and looked around. There was a dim light up above my guess it was just the moon shinning in. Something grabbed my hand and I pulled back punching whatever it was in the face. I heard a familiar groan.

"God! Brooke!" Came Dean's voice. A flashlight came on and I saw Sam shinning the light at Dean and I. I grabbed Dean quickly and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry! But how the hell did you get here?" I asked. He looked up at me nose bleeding. I backed away not wanting to get blood on me.

"We found a vent and crawled threw it and it led here. Where's the bitch?" He asked.

"Rachel is back in the mausoleum." I said. He rolled his eyes. He got ready to talk but there was a blood curdling scream. I looked towards where I had come in. It was Rachel. I ran towards the tunnel and started crawling.

"Brooke!" Dean called.

"It's Rachel! Come on!" I yelled crawling faster. I reached the in and climbed out wielding my gun.

"Rachel?" I called. I saw her flashlight on the ground. I bent to pick it up and there was blood. I put the light where the blood was and there was more. I trail like she had been dragged out. I heard Dean behind me.

"Dean…Those bastards got her." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder.

***********************************

I sat on the couch in out motel room. My legs bouncing up in down in a constant movement. Dean sat beside me.

"Brooke calm down." He said. I looked at him angry.

"Dean! How can I calm down? My best friend is probably dead. We have to go back there and find her now!" I said standing up and walking over to my gun and reloading it with bullets. He stood up and followed.

"I know but we need a plan first." He said.

"How bout we go in shot there brains out then leave? I like that plan." I said cocking my gun. He looked at me.

"Br-"The lights went out.

"That's not good." Sam said walking out the bathroom. I heard scratching. I looked up. I heard it again.

"There in the vents." I said and shot at the wall. The scratching went on.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Dean said grabbing my arm as I tried to shot again. He dragged me out of the room.

"Crap! I forgot my gun. I will be right back. Don't move." Dean said. I nodded. Sam turned around looking at the road. I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and I yelped. I fell and was dragged under the car. Sam grabbed my hands.

"Hold on!" he said threw clinched teeth. My hands slipped out of his and the thing pulled me in the manhole my head hit the cement and I blacked out.

********************************

Dean's POV

DEAN! DEAN!" I heard Sam yelling from outside. I grabbed the and ran out. He was on the ground under the Impala.

"What! What! What is it?! Where is Brooke?" I asked turning around. Sam crawled out standing up.

"The ghoul. It got her. It dragged her in the sewer. Dean…I tried." He was red from panic.

"Calm down. We know where it took her so we can get her. Just get in the car." I said pushing him aside as I jumped in the Impala. He got in quickly and I drove towards the cemetery.

****************************************

Brooke's POV

I woke up to a dim light. The room was spinning. I tried to sit up but my hands and feet were tied down. I started thrashing trying to get free. Someone walked over and grabbed me face.

"Sssh sshh. Calm down sweetie." Some one said cupping my face in there hands. I looked and saw a tall man standing over me. The woman was cupping my face.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked ripping my head out of her clammy hands. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"We are the monsters you and Rachel over there have been hunting." She said with a smile tossing her head towards a corner. I looked over and saw Rachel tied up in the corner blood on her face. She was watching us with a worried expression.

"Let her go!" She yelled. The man walked over and slapped her.

"Stop it you bastard!" I yelled. The women laughed.

"Aww…You guys love each other so much. I had a best friend once. But you friend over there killed her." She said looking at Rachel. The man walked over towards me holding a long sharp hand knife.

"Now we are going to make her watch while we kill you." He said while cutting a button of my shirt. I cringed away from his touch when his fingers slide over my stomach. He smiled.

"Oh that's right you're married." He said cutting another button.

"Yeah. And even if I wasn't there would be no chance in hell for me to do anything with a disgusting freak like you." I said with a smirk. He looked at me with a clinched jaw. He smiled and slides the knife over my cheek. I winced as he cut my skin blood seeping out slowly. He smiled and licked the blood of my face.

"Yummy. But there something strange about your blood. Sarah come here." The ghoul said calling the other one over. She walked away from Rachel. She grabbed the knife and cut on my arm. I jerked away and groaned. She bent down and sucked on my arm. She licked her lips as she sat up.

"Wow…It's…Dark…Brooke, why what is the matter with your blood?" She asked in a childish tone. "Oh well. It's play time. Dave go and get Rachel and tie her to the chair so she has a good view." Sarah said and The monster named Dan walked over to Rachel and dragged her towards us. Rachel kicked and screamned as he dragged her and tied her to the chair. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry B." She said. I didn't answer because the women ripped my shirt open and sliced my stomach. I screamed in pain.

"Don't you just love that sound." The man said licking his lips. The women laughed and cut my wrist. I screamed again. I felt faint, my blood was being drained out of me dripping on to the floor out was being drank by those sons of bitches. I could here Rachel's cry over my screams.

"Rae. It's okay. I'm fine." I said faintly. The Ghouls laughed. There was a gun shot then a spattering sound. There was a painful shriek.

"Brooke!" I heard Dean's voice yell. I heard another gunshot and the same spattering sound. I looked around the room spinning again.

"Brooke. Oh God Brooke." Dean said. I saw him standing over me. I smiled.

"It's a dream come true. There are two of you." I said with a smile. He didn't laugh. He cut the rope around my hands and someone else did at my feet. He picked me up holding me against him.

"I'm so sorry B." I heard Rachel say. The walls were moving quickly. I don't know if it was because of Dean walking quickly of that I was losing Blood quickly.

"It's okay." I said in a whisper. My eyes began drooping. Dan slapped my face and my eyes popped opened.

"Don't hit me bastard!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"Brooke you can't sleep. Were almost to the Impala. Then we can get you to the Hospital. But you can not go to sleep do you hear me!?" He asked yelling. I nodded but my eyes were closing again. The last thing I heard was Dean yelling my name.

****************************

I woke up in a blue room. I looked around. The TV was on to General Hospital. My heart Monitor was beeping steadily. I looked over and saw Dean walk into the room. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." I said. He walked over and kissed me. He pulled a chair over and sat down. "What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I remember up to where I past out." I said. He nodded.

"Well you had to get a transfusion. This was really difficult for you by the way." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. He sighed.

"You're a B-neg we new that much. But when they did the transfusion the first time it didn't react with your body and your crashed. So I almost lost you. But Sam had an idea to give you blood. So he gave you some of his." I looked over at the bed beside me and saw Sammy asleep. I frowned.

"He gave me his blood?" Dean nodded. "Is Rachel okay?" I asked. Dean looked at me surprised.

"I would of thought she be least of your worries. But yeah she is fine. She went out to get coffee." Dean said. I nodded.

"Good. Now when can we get out of this hell hole? It spells like death in here." Dean chuckled.

"Soon. The doctor thinks you should be able to leave tomorrow." I nodded and looked at the TV.

"So you're watching this why?" I asked. He followed my gaze and I swear I saw his cheeks flash red. He grabbed the remote and turned it off quickly.

"It was on football when I left." He said quickly. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You know Dean Winchester. I love you." I said bring him to me and kissing him.

**A/N: I really want reviews on this one cause I out my best best effort on making this good. What do you think?? And try and make predictions on what you think might happen I interested to know lol**

**-Monique**


	15. The Past can still come back

Ch.15

Brooke's POV

Being married to Dean makes time fly. It had to be at least three weeks now. But I die in like four weeks or at least I'm supposed to.

"Brooke I've been wondering this for a long time now. But how exactly did you get Hales over the iron bars around the house?" Rachel asked as I painted her toes nails. She had officially moved in. And Dean wasn't the happiest camper.

"Oh…Can't tell Dean cause he'll flip but I broke the barrier. I also took the rosary out of the water heater which was a pain in the ass. But we are not demon proof anymore."

I said painting her last toe. She smiled and wiggled her toes. Sophia was upstairs supposedly studying for her extra classes I was making her take... Haley had gone out to do things. Dean and Sam were in the kitchen drinking beers and my guess eating the remainder of the food.

"I feel like getting drunk. You want a drink Rae?" I asked standing up. She nodded. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two fruity beers. Dean and Sam were sitting at the dinning room table chatting. I smiled and opened my beer and leaned against the fridge taking a sip.

"So what you to boys talking about?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"You got four weeks till your suppose to die. We're just planning ahead." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and pointed at my neck.

"Isn't this piece of junk supposed to like keep evil away.

Which it doesn't work very well by the way." I said. Dean looked at me with a his serous face...

"B, that's what were trying to figure out." I nodded.

"Well…See it doesn't work because you didn't let me do the ritual." Rachel said walking in. I passed her beer to her and she drunk some of it.

"How do you even know if this weird dark ritual of yours will even work?" He ask crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Because I'm a witch and I know it will. Lucifer's bane does not protect anyone if you just wear it. Maybe if you weren't so god damn stupid she would have been protected by now." Dean glared at her.

"Fine, if you really think it would work do it? But it won't work." He said turning away from her. I fought back a smile.

"So tomorrow night I already have everything we need other than blood." I looked at her confused.

"Blood?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I need your blood." She said. I groaned.

"Uhhh…I hate losing blood." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey if it saves you it is worth it." She said. I nodded.

"Whatever. I want to go out. Who wants to go to a bar? I can call Laney see if she can get a sitter. It's only eight." I said smiling.

"I'm up for it." Rachel said U smiled and looked at Dean.

"Dean you wanna get me drunk?" I asked. He smiled his Dean smiled.

"Hell yeah!" He said standing up and walked to me. I clapped.

"Okay I'll go call Lane. You guys get ready." I said and ran out the room towards the phone.

*******************************************

We were all sitting in the corner of the only good bar in the secluded part of Boston. It had good music and good drinks. Dean was finishing of a shot called a purple nurple that he made me try. It wasn't half bad other than the strong alcohol levels in it. Laney was a little tipsy. But Riley was sober. Rachel was pretty wasted and I was in between the two. I couldn't get a hold of Haley. So she must have been doing important things.

"Hey B, why aren't you table dancing? If this was high school your shirt probably be off by now." Rachel said then burst out laughing. I glared/

"Yeah Brooke why not?" Dean asked. I punched him in the arm and stood up.

"Come on lets go dance." I said to Laney and Rachel. Sam, Dean, and Riley stayed sitting as us girls ran towards the small dance floor. Our dance moved involved the white girl snap, the Carlton, and slutty moves. We weren't the best dancers. When there as a tap at my shoulder I tuned around. The first thing I saw was electric blue eyes then his lips crashed into mine. The kiss was familiar so I didn't dare punch. But my husband did that for me. Dean ripped Josh from me shoving him where he slammed against a pool tabled. I stood there bewildered at what had just happened.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Josh yelled a t Dean pushing him back. Dean got closer to him.

"I think I'm the guy bout to kick you frat boy as from kissing my wife!" Dean yelled throwing a punch. Josh went flying falling to the ground. I ran over to Dean who walked towards him and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Dean stop. I know him." I said. Dean looked at me confused.

"What the hell do you mean you know him?" He asked loudly. I looked back at Josh who was holding his jaw.

"Can we just go home?" I asked. Dean glared at me then Josh and ripped out of my hold walked towards the exit. I looked at Josh with sad eyes after running to grab my coat. Laney grabbed my arm.

"Is that the Josh?" She asked. I nodded. Her eyes widened and she hugged me.

"I see you B." She said. I nodded and grabbed my Jacket. I grabbed Rachel and her jacket and helped her towards the Impala. Sam and Dean were already in. Sam had gotten shot gun. I helped Rachel into the back. Dean drove of clutching the stirring wheel tightly.

"You car smells like barf." She slurred to Dean. His knuckled whitened

"I think it's you." I said pulling the hair out of her face since she was sweating. She laughed. Then stopped,

"I think I'm gonna barf." She said. Dean stopped the car and I opened the door and Rachel fell forwards vomiting. I held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"You friend really should learn to hold her liquor." Dean said. I glared at him. She groaned and climbed back in. she lain her head on my lap. I reached over and closed the door. Dean took off once again.

******************

When we got home Sam carried Rachel inside. I saw a car near Sophia's room. I grabbed Dean's arm before he could get in.

"Dean Sophia has a boy over." I said. He looked at me. I pointed to the car. He smiled.

"Wow. Looks like she just like her sister." He said. I punched him in the arm.

"Go get the boy now. Before he goes." Dean glared but nodded and walked towards the car quickly. I walked up the porch steps. I went straight to Sophia's room. She was helping a very tall boy out her window. I leaned against the door frame and cleared my throat. She and the boy both looked at me. I waved.

"Hi." I said. Sophia smiled nervously. The boy jumped. I rolled my eyes. Sophia looked out the window. I walked over and looked out. Dean had him by the shirt. I smiled and winked before turning to Sophia.

"You're in big trouble. Down stairs now." I said pointing at the door. She rolled her eyes and walked out the room. I looked back and Dan still had the boy.

"Do I let him go?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No take Romeo into the living room. Why don't you go ahead and get out the gun." I said, the boy's eyes widen and Dean smiled and gripped his shirt yanking him towards the front door. I walked down the stairs and the boy and Sophia were sitting on the couch together. Dean walked out cocking the gun. The boy jumped and Sam who was standing by him grabbed his shoulder.

"okay. Dean you can put that away. So Romeo what is your name?" I asked. Sophia face was blood red. He looked at Dean as he walked out with the gun. I tried not to smile.

"N-N-Nate…"He said stuttering. I smiled and pulled a chair over sitting in front of him.

"Well Nate…See whatever sexual fantasy you have my sister you have needs to be forgotten." Sophia groaned.

"Brooke. It's not like that. We weren't' I interrupted her.

"I was 17 once and I did all…" I stopped myself because Sophia was growing a smirk. "Never mind Nate go home. And if you try and trick Sophia in anyway I will let Dean shot you." Nate stood up slowly. He gave Sophia a kiss on the cheek than ran out.

"He seems nice." I said smiling. Sophia stood.

"How could you? Brooke! You had sex when you were sixteen! I'm still a freaking virgin! And now I bet he won't even talk to me! I hate you!" She yelled running up the stairs. Dean was smiling. I glared.

"He'll talk to you! Or I'll kill him!" I yelled back. I rolled my eyes when she slammed her door. Sam and Dean were both smiling widely.

"Your both assholes" I said and walked into the kitchen. I groaned when I saw dishes were in the sink. I knew Dean was still pissed and confused about Josh. He seemed to be hiding it. Sam and Dean both walked in. Sam sat at the dinning room table and got on the laptop. Dean came over and stood beside me. I was scrubbing at the dirty dishes and putting them in the dish washer.

"So who the hell was that?" He asked. I sighed and put a dish in the dishwasher.

"That was Josh." I said.

"Who's Josh?" He asked.

"A guy I knew." I said scrubbing harder getting annoyed.

"Did you sleep with him?" I didn't answer. Dean groaned grabbing his head.

"Oh god you did! Didn't you? Brooke why did you?" I got very angry and threw the Dish at the dish washer. Anger Management problems much. I spun around quickly facing Dean.

"Dean Winchester Don't you even go there. I was alone. I had no one. I'm sorry if Your not the only guy I've here slept with. But guess what you never were. Plus it's not like you wouldn't screw someone. I mean…You see a girl who at least is half decent looking and the pants are off. So don't you even go there?" I yelled breathing heavily out of anger. Sam was shocked and got up slowly leaving the room. Dean jaw was set and he looked a even more pissed.

"I don't need this crap." He said walking out also slamming the door behind him. I groaned and slammed the dish washer shut. I walked out the back door slamming it as well. I walked threw the woods towards my fathers grave. Once I reached it I let out a loud frustrated scream. I bent down in front of the cross marking the grave.

"How the hell do I do this dad? It so hard… I mean I love him. I really do…But how could he be such a hypocrite? "I asked. But obviously there was no answer. I frowned and stood up. I looked up at the sky; the stars over head twinkled softly. The moon was behind a cloud, Snowflakes were falling down. I head a branch snap. I turned around quickly. Josh was standing there. He smiled.

"So…Is that the Dean?" He asked. I smiled halfheartedly and nodded.

"That's him." I said. He nodded.

"I guess I was a little late huh?" He asked smiling. But I could see the pain he was hiding. I frowned.

"Josh…I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He shook his head.

"No…It's not your fault. I wanted it. You told me first thing you were still in love. I guess I just thought you might be able to love me too." He said. I looked away from him.

"Josh…I do love you…"

"But not like how you love Dean..."He said interrupting me. I got ready to talk but he did first.

"No Brooke I understand. First lover never dies. And in your case It was still so strong you guys got married." He looked at me and shrugged. "I guess I'll go." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Brooke." He said and walked away. A tear fell down my cheek. How could I hurt Josh like that. He was the sweetest gut I had ever met. I turned around and hugged myself. Sometimes I think I deserve to go to hell….

******************************************

"I woke up with Dean sleeping beside me. I didn't know if he was still pissed or not so I just got up and took a shower. When I was finished with my shower and I walked into the kitchen. Sophia was laughing. I walked in further and saw Nate and Girl Sam. I smiled. She looked at me with an apologetic smile. I nodded and poured myself some coffee.

"So Nate I hope I didn't scare you to much last night." I said taking a sip of my coffee. I turned around. He shook his head. "Good. So what plans do you have today?" I asked. Sophia smiled.

"I was hoping you'd let me go to the mall with Sam and Nate." I shrugged.

"You know the rules. Oh and I'm not sure but Dean might want to go hunting so…" She nodded.

"Home at 10 gotcha." She walked over and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Be good please?" I asked. She nodded and they walked out. Rachel walked in her hair was a mess and she was wearing only a tank top and underwear.

"You know there is a man who has no wife in this house..." She looked at me her eyes squinted.

"Stop yelling." She said taking my coffee and walking to the other room. I looked at her shocked and chuckled. I heard more footsteps. I heard Dean's morning yawn. I poured my coffee quickly. He walked in and I walked out. I could read in his mind that he was still pissed and what I just did just pissed him off more. But I didn't care. he would get over it. I sat down in front of the fireplace. Sam had a fire going to warm up our chilly house.

"So have you heard from Haley?" Sam asked putting the poker up and turning towards me. I looked at him confused.

"You mean she isn't home yet?" He shook his head. How could she not be home yet? I wonder what she's doing. I thought to myself. Dean sat beside Rachel who was sitting beside me. She looked over at him.

"ah! Put a shirt on." She said turning back quickly and scooting. I chuckled. Dean glared. He mumbled something ineligible and I dare not read his mind for the answer.

"So who's better in bed me or josh?" Dean asked bitterly. I glared at him.

"defiantly josh." I said getting up, slipping on some shoes and grabbing my jacket to walk outside. I could hear Dean's footsteps behind me.

"Brooke! Brooke wait up!" He called after me but stopped. I stared at him. He had an angry expression.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Why don't you ask your lover boy behind you." He said walking back in. I looked at him puzzled. Then I turned around and saw Josh. I frowned.

"Is he mad at you?" Josh asked. There was something different about his voice.

"Yeah. I guess. Josh, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer. I tried reading his mind but the thoughts were all jumbled up.

"You want to go on a walk...Please?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment.

"Uh..Yeah sure." I said but hesitated to walk towards him. When I did he smiled. We both started walking and I pulled my jacket closer to me.

"So why is he mad?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Cause I had a...you when we broke up...Whitch is hypercritical if you ask me." I said. He nodded.

"You deserve so much more than him." Josh said. I looked back. We were at least 20 feet away from the house. There was something strange happening. I looked at Josh reading his mind. his thought were jumbled but from what I could make out they were all so dark.

Get Brooke

I stopped and he turned around.

"Come on." He said smiling. I backed away a step.

"Criesto." I said. He cringed and his eyes went black. He smiled.

"You couldn't just go along with the game." He said and lunged. I dodged him but slipped on the ground hitting my head on the hard ground. As it went black Only thought I had was _Smooth move Brooke_.

**A/N**

**There is going to be a part two for this. So don't worry about the sudden end lol.**

**Review please!!!!**


	16. The Past can still come back part 2

Dean's POV

I watched out the window as Brooke smiled at Josh. They started walking. How could she sleep with him? Yeah, I knew I was being a hypercritical jackass. But I couldn't help myself. I saw Brooke stop. I looked at her confused. Josh smiled at her then lunged. I was out the door. But when Brooke hit the ground Josh looked at me and smiled.

"No!" I screamed. But he waved bent down picked her up in his arms and was gone. I ran to where she was.

"No! No! Brooke!" I yelled looking around. It was freezing cold and I was shoeless and shirtless. I looked at the ground and a small puddle of blood was stained into the snow.

**********************

Brooke's POV

I woke up feeling very weak. The room was moving. My head was pounding.

"Uggh." I let out a painful moan as I tried to move. My arms were tied to what felt like a operating table. Not this again. I looked up and saw Josh. He was smiling. But it wasn't Josh. The Demon's eyes went back to Josh's blue ones. I turned my head quickly a tearless sob escaping my lips. Josh was stuck in there.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked. I turned to look but it didn't answer. It just smiled.

"There, There Brookie." Said a voice from the other side of the room. I looked around trying to find the voice. A man in his late thirties walked towards me. He had a buzz cut and a short beard. His eyes went yellow and I thrashed trying to get free. He smiled.

"You son Of a bitch! I will kill you!" I screamed causing more pain. He held his hand up slightly. I was restricted unable to move at all. He forced me to look at him.

"Hello again Brooke. I've missed you. You know You really scared me when you broke threw my powers. Your so strong. But...Ever since those Ghouls drained you you've lost your spark." He said smiling. He was right. I was weaker. Getting into peoples minds was harder."Sammy's Blood helped thought didn't it? But not enough. Your still to weak. But I can help you." I looked at him confused. When he cut his wrist I screamed.

"No! Get away!" I yelled shutting my mouth quickly.

"Brooke, I just want to help. It won't hurt." he said with false sweetness. I shook my head. He sighed.

"But I can make it." He said and I screamed. I felt like I was being ripped apart. He frowned when I closed my mouth and he did it again. Tears fell across my cheeks and I screamed breathing heavily. He brought his arm over blood dripping across my face and into my mouth.

*******************************

Dean's POV

I paced across the living room. Sam was looking for Demonic signs. Rachel went out to find Sophia and get help from Laney.

"Haley!" I yelled causing Sam to jump.

"Haley's isn't here Dean." He said. I glared.

"I know that. But she's a Demon she'll hear me. She'll know what to do. Haley!" I yelled again. Sam shook his head.

"Hales! I know you hear me! Brooke's in trouble!" I yelled walking outside. She walked out in front of me.

"Dean. What is going on?" She asked. I walked towards her quickly ans he backed away.

"Haley. Where is Brooke? Who had her. I know you know." I said pinning her to the Impala. Her eyes went black.

"Dean get away from me and I tell you." She said threw clinched teeth. Ever since she became a demon she gets angry easier. I backed away and her eyes went back to normal.

"Azazel has her." She said. I looked at her.

"Why? What is he doing to her?" She looked at the sky.

"He's...He's making her stronger." She said. I looked at her shocked. I remembered then how Azazel made his freak minions. Demon Blood. He was feeding her his blood. Gross.

"Where is she? Haley, He's going to turn her into a monster." I said. She nodded.

"I know. But he's hiding. I'm not sure."

"Well be sure!" I yelled causing her to flinch.

"Damn it! Hales we have to find her!" I said walking inside. She followed and I saw Sam on the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked. He held his finger up.

"Okay...Thanks Ash." He said hanging up.

"Ash says that he's found a place in Maine where Demonic signs have been going on nonstop. My guess that's where Brooke is." I nodded. When Sam saw Haley he smiled and waved. I rolled my eyes.

"Azazel has her.." I said. Sam looked at me shocked. He nodded.

"So we can get the colt." Sam said. I nodded.

"Haley. Can you get to Castle Hill Maine." I asked turning to look at her. She nodded.

"There's a farm house a right before you reach it. Ash says that's probably where she is." Sam said. Haley nodded.

"I'll do my best to get her. What's the game plan?" She asked looking at the two of us.

"Get her out and safe." I said. She nodded and walked out the house. I looked at Sam.

"Call Rachel and tell her. I'll be back." Sam nodded and dialed her number. I walked outside towards the Impala. I popped the trunk. I put some of the guns in the duffel bag. Sam walked out.

"She says she'll met us there. She's leaving Sophia With Riley." I nodded closing the trunk. I climbed into The Impala and started the engine. Sam got in and I took off.

***************************

Brooke's POV

I coughed blood coming out of my mouth. Some was my own some was Azazel. The metallic taste in my mouth had be wanting to puke. But that would make in worse. Azazel smiled at me wrapping his arm up.

"There, There don't you feel better?" He asked. I chuckled.

"What I don;t understand is. Why wound you give me your Blood if it made me stronger. Now I can kill you. I said smiling. He chuckled.

"I know. But see I still have power over you Brooke." He smiled walking towards Josh. "Your very self sacrificing. And I know you wouldn't let me hurt Josh here would you?" He said. The Demon in Josh smiled. I looked at him angry.

"Stay away from him." I said threw clinched teeth. He smiled.

"I will if your good." I glared.

"Well...I'm sure your tired. So I'll let you sleep." He smiled and walked away. The demon possessing Josh walked closer to me.

"I have all his memories." He said smiling looking at me like he was imagining me naked. I groaned.

"Get away from me you pig!" I said. The Demon looked at me then walked away. I smiled. I tried getting out of the cuffs on my wrist but they were tight and my skin was raw. I looked around. How was I going to get out of here? I heard footsteps.. I say Haley walking towards me. She frowned.

"Oh God..B." She said trying to get me out of the cuffs. she screamed her hands smoking as she backed up. They were Iron great.

"How did he get those on you?" She asked starring at me then her hands.

"I don't know. Haley is Dean coming?" She nodded. The door busted open and Azazel walked in. He saw Haley and smiled. "It's the traitor." He said holding up her hand Haley's eyes went black as she screamed.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled as Haley screamed.

"Brooke. She just going betray you. You shouldn't trust Demons. But...I'm going to let her go. I'm sure her boss will teach her a lesson." Haley fell to the ground. She looked up at Azazel glaring. "Go." He said. Haley was gone. I looked at him. He shook his head.

"Can I not trust you? I guess I have to teach you a lesson." He said and he was torturing me again. I screamed.

*****************************************

Dean's POV

I drove down the dark rode. It was now night time. We were 50 minutes away from Castle Hill.

"Guys." Haley said. I jumped and the car swerved. I regained the car control and looked at her.

"A little warning next time." I said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"You look like shit." I said. She glared.

"Dean...I tried getting her. But he had her chained with iron cuffs. Then he came....He's already forced her to drink. But he's using that Josh boy as blackmail." I nodded. Of course. Use Brooke's self sacrificing ways against her. Haley looked nervous.

"Once you save her. You have to make her fix the iron bars. You guys aren't going to see me anymore." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at her. She had a sad expression but it turned to scared.

"I have to go." She said and was gone. Sam looked at where she was for a moment then turned around.

"Is that the farm?" HE asked point. I looked. I nodded.

"Looks like it." I said and pushed the gas peddle further.

***********************************

We pulled up to the farm house slowly. As soon as I stepped a foot out of the car I heard Brooke's scream. I ran in as quick as I could. Sam called after me but I didn't stop. A demon jumped in front of me and I shot it with the salt gun. Brooke screamed again.

"Brooke!" I yelled. There was silence.

"Dean!" I heard her scream. I followed the scream. I found the door and kicked it down. Brooke was tied to a tabled blood covering her. I walked over to her.

"Oh God. B, I'm so sorry." I said. She shook her head. I looked around trying to find away to break the cuffs.

"Dean Winchester." Came a voice. I turned around quickly. Yellow eyes was standing behind me. Brooke began to thrash and I grabbed her hand.

"Calm down." I said. Yellow eyes smiled.

"Yes Brooke calm down." He said. I glared. I let go of Brook's hand and raised my gun. I shot but he made the bullet go else were. He flung me back restraing me to the wall. Brooke screamed.

"No! Leave him alone! Stop it!" She screamed as I screamed blood falling from my mouth. Brooke started crying and screaming.

"No! Stop it!" She yelled. Her chain fell of her. Azazel's eyes widen as she walked towards him. She punched him and he flew backwards. She walked towards him and black smoke fell out his mouth as he escaped She looked as the smoke went threw a window. She walked over to me quickly and fell to her knees holing m head.

"Dean. Are you okay?" She asked. Blood was all over he mouth. I nodded. Sam ran in.

"Dean, Brooke Are you guys okay?" He asked. We both nodded.

"Go get he Impala started." I said tossing him the keys. He nodded and ran out. Brooke smiled.

"My superman." She said. I rolled my eyes as she helped me up. Josh walked in. His eyes pitch black.

"Brooke. Where do you think your going?" He asked. She glared. She walked towards him and punched him. She had her hand on his face and before I knew it his eyes widened and black smoke poured out falling towards the ground. Josh fell and Brooke stood there. She turned around slowly with a confused expression on her face that matced mine.

"What the hell did I just do?" She asked mostly to herself.


	17. Testing 1 2 3

**Brooke's POV**

I sat on the small hospital bed as the doctor read my x-rays.

"It looks like you have a slight concussion. But other than that you're perfectly fine." He said smiling. I returned his smile. Dean was looking over the Doc's shoulder reading my files.

"So I'm free to go?" I asked. He nodded and I jumped off the bed. I signed the release forms and Dean and I were walking out the door. We hadn't talked about what I did the demon in Josh. We even haven't actually talked about anything yet. I climbed into the Impala and Dean started the car. He drove down the road not even turning his music on. The tension between us was very uncomfortable. I ended up fidgeting in the seat moving left and right, tapping my fingers on the dashboard.

"Brooke." Dean said loudly causing me to jump. I looked at him. He met my eyes. "Stop moving. You're driving me crazy." He said. I nodded and turned. He sighed but didn't say anything. I frowned and looked out the window. It was nighttime now.

**************************************

I was sitting on the bed rubbing my head. I took some of the pills the Doctor proscribed and put the bottle on the bedside. Dean sat beside me.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me long and hard.

"Which one? The fact you where willing to risk your life for some bitch boy or that you exorcized a Demon by touching it?" He asked faking a smile. I rolled my eyes. Josh had gone home after I told him what happened. He was confused and scared so he just left.

"For one…Dean, if I recall you saved Cassie when that monster truck thing was after her. So I mean..." He sighed.

"Brooke…That's-"

"How the hell is that different? Dean, I dated Josh because I was alone and I needed company. Now maybe you were in love with Cassie, but you were the only guy I ever loved. And I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you…" I said looking at my hands. Dean didn't say anything. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it.

"I'm sorry." He said. Which was a rare two words coming out of Dean Winchester's mouth? I smiled kissing him back. I pushed him back kissing his neck. He leaned up and I pulled his shirt off. My shirt followed his to the floor and soon we were all made up…

****************************************

**Next Day**

**Brooke's POV**

"We are re demon proofing this house." Dean said walking out the door holding a shovel over his shoulder and the iron bar I had broke. I chased him pulling shoes on.

"Dean. Wait." I said stumbling but Dean stopped and my hand went on his back before I fell. He chuckled and started walking and I followed.

"What about Haley?" I asked as he walked towards where Sam told him he saw me digging a couple weeks ago.

"Haley said we wouldn't be seeing her for awhile. So if she wants in she'll call." He said smiling then sticking the shovel into the ground to dig. I rolled my eyes.

"The ground is frozen your just gonna end up spraining your shoulder before you actually get deep enough to fix it." He looked up and glared.

"I'll get a pick axe." He said slamming the shovel into the ground again. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He hit the ground over and over again finally he made it to the bar and he flashed a giant smile. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So tonight Rachel is doing the ritual for the necklace. Then we have nothing to worry about." Dean said as he finished filling in the hole. I smiled.

"Good." I said. But it wasn't good. I had the same dream I had a couple days ago. It's getting worse and worse and it was even more vivid. Dean and I walked towards the house. Sophia ran to me screaming. I looked at her as she jumped up and down In front of me.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my freaking God!!!" She screamed grabbing my shoulders shaking me. Dean looked at her like she was mental.

"Oh my-"I interrupted her before she could say it again.

"What! What is it?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulder to keep her from moving.

"You won't believe it! Sam says that Bonnie says than Angie says that Michael told her to tell me that Matt wants me to go to Becky's party with him!" She yelled. I looked at her my eyebrow raising. I looked over at Dean who was doing a fish expression.

"What?" He asked. She turned to him rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." She said and turned back to me.

"What about Nate?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Nate and I broke up. Weren't you paying attention this morning?" She asked. I tried remembering and all I remember this morning was her mouth going a mile a minute. I nodded slowly.

"So can I go?" She asked.

"Where?" I said confused. She groaned.

"To Becky's party! You never pay attention." She groaned crossing her arms.

"Is there gonna be beer?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Then no." I said walking past her. Dean followed.

"But! But! Brooke!" She called after me. Dean chuckled. She stomped in.

"Brooke! You went to parties with beer." She said. I turned around.

"Yeah, and I regret it."

"Sure you do." Dean said. I glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"Brooke I won't get drunk! I won't even drink beer. I promise!!!" She said. I shook my head.

"No." She got on her knees and held her hands up like she was praying.

"Please, Please, Please. Brooke. This is the biggest party of the year and if I don't go everyone will think I'm a loser." I shrugged.

"So everyone thought Dean was a loser." I said smiling as I looked at Dean.

"Well everyone thought you were a slut." I laughed and turned towards Dean.

"Dean, Sweetie. Do you even want to set foot in the ground of name calling in high school? Cause I could think if a few for you."

"Brooke!" Sophia yelled interrupting Dean as he got ready to talk. I turned to her and she was still on her knees.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Please?" She asked again.

"Stand up." I said. She stood up.

"No, now go to your room and take you anger out on your pillow." I said smiling. She glared then stomped up the stairs. I sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"A little harsh don't you think." I looked at Dean.

"Nope, so what time is Rachel doing this ritual thing?" I asked.

"Whenever you want." Rachel said running down the stairs. "And who pissed in Sophia's cheerios. She almost pushed me down the stairs." Dean chuckled and I sighed.

"Let's do it tonight and just get it done with." I said sitting up.

"Alright then. Since Dean won't let me use the basement I have to go set up outside." She said and grabbed her jacket.

"I will be back soon. Just wait. I'll come when you're needed." She said. I nodded and waved. Dean walked over and sat beside me. I laid my head on his lap. He looked down looking me in the eyes.

"So three weeks left? Since yesterday was the 13th." He frowned at my statement.

"You'll be fine. The necklace will work and you will be out of your deal." I looked away from him at the fire. What if my vision came true? What if he died? What if they all died?

"I'm just…scared that's all." I admitted looking at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You're not the only one."

************************************

I stood outside with Rachel and Dean. I pulled my jacket closer to myself because it was freezing cold. Dean stood beside me as we watched and listened to Rachel say the ritual. She said the last verse of the spell then stood up holding the knife.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded and took of Lucifer's bane handing it to her. She started again laying the necklace in a round silver bowl. She took my hand and sliced my palm.  
I winched and squeezed my hand making blood come out. I put my hand over the bowl and blood filled it covering the necklace. Rachel added other things to the grotesque bowl while saying the incantation. She stopped talking. I was feeling a little dizzy. She stood up and turned to me.

"Oh." She said quickly looking at the small amount of blood in the snow. She passed me a box of gauze and Dean helped me clean the wound.

"Was that it?" Dean asked wrapping the bandages around my hand. I looked at her and she nodded.

"Yep, that was it. Now all we have to do is clean this baby off and you're safe from all bad ass demon and hellhound." She said picking up the necklace. My blood dripped of it. I tried not to gag.

"How come just Demons and hellhounds? I thought you said it was all evil supernatural things." I said looking at Dean. I looked over at Rachel and she was cleaning of the necklace. I turned back to Dean.

"Well…Lucifer was an Angel…So…To tell you the truth B…I have no idea. But I think we only need to worry about Demons and Hellhounds anyway." He said and smiled. I nodded. I turned to Rachel and she held out the necklace.

"Here you go. You better not have HIV's or something transmitted through blood." I rolled my eyes and put the necklace on.

"No I do not. So how do I know if it works? Stand out in the yard and yell come and get me?" I asked as we walked towards the house.

"Well you could do that." Rachel said jokingly. I chuckled. "Or you could go on a demonic hunt." She said. I looked at her.

"Hunt for a demon. Hmm that sounds like loads of fun." Dean said sarcastically as we stood on the porch. Rachel glared.

"There has been Demonic signs down in Colorado. You and Dean can go down there, find the bastard; see if the ritual worked. Plus you get you alone time." She said doing her wicked smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm up to it. What bout you?" I asked turning to Dean putting my hands on his chest. He smiled and grabbed my hands making me wrap them around his neck. He put his hands on my waist.

"Anything for alone time with you." He said as he bent down to kiss me. I chuckled when Rachel gagged.

"You're such a kiss ass." I said smiling. Rachel had gone in. I got on my toes and kissed him. I grabbed his hand and we went upstairs. Rachel had gone to bed and Sophia has been in her room since this morning. He closed the door and locked it behind him. He smiled and pulled his shirt off and walked over to me. I smiled and kissed him. His hands trailed up my shirt rubbing my back. My shirt was off soon. I unbuttoned his pants and he slipped them off. I heard a large crash and the sound of class breaking as Dean tried to take my pants off. He and I both looked towards the door then at each other

"You get the gun." I yelled jumping out from under him and running down stairs in nothing but pants and a bra. Sam and Rachel's stuck there heads out as I ran down the stairs. I heard their footsteps following. I reached the front door and it was wide open cold air and snow blowing in. I walked over and closed it. I stepped on a piece of glass and cursed. Sam was behind me.

"Are you ok…Your shirtless?" He said looking confused. I rolled my eyes. I heard another crash coming from the guest room down stairs. I walked towards it slowly and opened the door. I saw Samantha and Sophia. Samantha had Sophia's arm wrapped around her. Sophia was giggling uncontrollably. She was wearing clothes and makeup. She had gone to the party. I sighed in anger and crossed my arms.

"Why are you half naked" Samantha asked. I narrowed my eyes. Dean ran into the room pants less and shirtless wielding a gun. Rachel and Sam (Winchester) followed.

"Where is it?" He asked turning around in circles. Rachel crossed her arms and pursed her lips looking at me. Both the Sams looked from me to Dean.

"Sam go home before I call your mother." I said. She nodded sitting Sophia in the bed then hurried out. Sophia was still laughing.

"You're grounded." I said. She stopped laughing. She was wasted.

"Oh come on book. Ha-ha I called you Book." She said laughing then fell off the bed. I walked over to her and picked her off the floor. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder. And helped her up the stairs.

"Where you and Dean doing it? Because you're in your bra. Eww." She said as we walked into her room. I dropped her in her bed and pulled off her shoes.

"I'm sooy." She said curling up in a ball. She drifted to sleep snores escaping her lips. I rolled my eyes. I covered her up and walked out of the room. Rachel stood outside her door.

"Remind you of anyone?" She asked smiling. I glared.

"You're such a bitch." I said. She smiled.

"And you're naked. Must we state the obvious?" She said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Go to sleep." I said walking back into my room closing the door. Dean was laying on the bed his hands behind his head starring at the ceiling. I walked over to the dresser and pulled on a tank top.

"What you're just making more work for me" he said. I smiled and turned around.

"Dean, I love you and as much as would love to. I don't feel like it anymore." He frowned a little but his Dean smile was plastered on his face. I walked over to the bed and laid down covering up.

"So what Samantha think about me?" He asked. I laughed and slapped his chest.

"Jailbait." I said turning to my side to look at him. He chuckled and looked at me. I kissed his lips softly. He groaned.

"You suck." He said. I smiled and rolled over.

"You love me." I said. I could tell he was smiling. Before I knew it he pounced on me. He fingers pushed into my rib cage and I giggled.

"Dean stop. Stop that tickles." I said pushing at his chest u. He stopped and looked at me.

"You hate to tickle people." I said smiling. He shrugged.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in awhile. I kind of missed it." He said. I smiled and pulled his lips to mine.

"I love it when you talk like a pansy." I said. He chuckled and we finished what we had started.

**************************

Sophia sat at the kitchen counter holding a bag of frozen peas on her head. I smiled.

"That is going to help a hangover." I said loudly. She looked up. I smiled.

"Then what will?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing. But since Dean and I are going on a hunt. I am dropping you off at Aunt Ellen's until we get back. You are doing to be her personal bitch." I said smiling. She groaned and got up.

"I'm going to go burry my head in the snow." She said pulling on her uggs and parka walking out the door. I smiled as she fell onto the snow.

"Wow. She can't handle her liquor like you." Dean said from behind me. I turned around smiling.

"Neither can you." I said. He smiled. "So are we all packed up and ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"All but Sophia." I nodded. I walked towards the back door.

"Sophie! Go pack your bags! Aunt Ellen is waiting!" I yelled. She looked up.

"Ughh! Just ten more minutes please?!" She yelled back. I shook my head. She groaned and jumped up walking towards me sluggishly. I smiled patting the snow of her back as she walked in. I followed her until I heard her door close. I smiled and crossed my arms. Dean walked beside me.

"Can we take my car? Cause it's been sitting in the snow unused. My baby might feel lonely." I said doing a puppy dog face. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure. At least the Impala won't get ruined it we crash." My smile faded when he mentioned crashing. He looked at me confused and I put on a smile. I rubbed my hands together.

"Sophia! Time to go! Better get your scrawny ass down here or you'll have to walk!!" I yelled. She dropped her suitcase and it came tumbling down the stairs. I looked at her my eyebrow cocked. She huffed and puffed her way down the stairs carrying another suitcase.

"We will only be gone at least a few days." Dean said. She huffed blowing her hair out her face.

"You never know." She said grabbing her suitcases and dragging out the door. I followed her grabbing my jacket and car keys. She had her suite cases by the Impala. I smiled.

"Wrong car sweetheart." I said winking at her. She looked at me exhausted. Dean walked over to the Impala and grabbed out duffle bags and closed it. I threw him the keys which he caught one handed. I walked over to Sophia and grabbed the smaller bag of the two. As soon as I picked it up I dropped it back to the ground.

"What the hell is in this, Bricks?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"My shoes." I looked at her and snatched the other bag from her and carried it to the car. I threw it in the back and climbed in the passenger side. Dean was digging threw a cardboard box.

"Really, you brought your cassette tapes?" I asked. He smiled at me and winked. Sophia closed the trunk and climbed in. She laid down in the back and closed her eyes. Dean pushed in a case that read ACDC. He turned the sound all the way up and pressed play. Back in Black started booming threw the speakers as Dean slammed on the gas pedal. Sophia jumped up holding her ears.

"I hate you!" She said loudly to Dean whom was head banging. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

***************************

Ellen greeted us as the front of the roadhouse. I dropped my bag as she pulled me in a deep embrace. I smiled as she let go holding my arms.

"I've missed you B. So where is the drunk?" She asked referring to Sophia. Sophia stepped out from behind Dean. Ellen frowned at her.

"You're supposed to be the good girl." She said holding her arms out the Sophia walked into for a hug.

"I still am." She said. I chuckled. Dean wrapped his arm around my waist. Ellen sighed.

"Well come in. It's freezing out here." She said wrapping her arm around Sophia's shoulders guiding her in. Dean let go and I walked in him close behind. Jo walked over to me with a smile.

"Hey big cousin." She said. I smiled and hugged her. Her feelings about Dean and me getting married must have faded. She smiled and waved at Dean. He returned it.

"I'll go get Soph's bags." Dean said. I nodded and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and walked out. I walked over to the bar where Ellen was lecturing Sophia. I sat beside her.

"Now… Since you decided to be a party girl. You will be waiting tables with Jo every night until your sister comes to pick you up. There will be no phone or internet." She said. I smiled and passed Ellen Sophia Cell. Sophia glared at me.

"You stole my phone?"She asked. I smiled.

"No. I stole my phone. I pay for it. So it belongs to me. You will listen to everything Aunt Ellen tells you. Or I will make you life a living Hell." I said. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Now here's an apron and get to serving." Ellen said smiling. Sophia mumbled something and stood up tying the apron around her. I smiled as she walked towards a table.

"So Brooke how are things?"Ellen asked putting a cold beer in front of me. I smiled and took a drink.

"Things are great…Couldn't be better to tell you the truth." I said smiling. Dean walked in carrying Sophia's bag.

"Dean just put those by the stairs. Sophia will take them up to her room." Ellen said. Dean nodded and did as he was told. He walked over to us and sat down beside me. He took my beer and took a drink. I scowled and took it back.

"So when you to gonna start popping out babies?"Ellen asked. Dean started coughing and I smiled.

"Maybe when I'm older than 26." I said smiling. Ellen tilted her head to the side smiling. Dean looked at me and smiled.

"Well we best get going. Ellen thanks again." I said smiling. She hugged me from across the bar.

"You be careful." I smiled and nodded.

"I will. Plus I got Superman here to protect me." I said looking at Dean. He smiled. Ellen gave Dean a hug. I walked over to Sophia who was flirting with some hunter boy her age. I rolled my eyes when I reached her.

"Sophia. I'm leaving." I said. She turned towards me and hugged me.

"I'll see you sis. Be careful." She said I nodded. I looked at the boy and he turned away. I rolled my eyes and walked out. Dean was already in my mustang. I smiled and climbed in.

"So where we off to?" I asked. He drove out the parking lot and down the road.

"Colorado."He said. I nodded.

"Kinda far." He turned and smirked.

"More alone time." I rolled my eyes. Dean smiled and drove faster. I yawned and closed my eyes. It was still light out. I turned around and grabbed a pillow from the back. I laid it beside Dean's leg. I pulled my boots off and laid down.

"Wake me up when we get there." I said. He chuckled. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

*************************************

"_You have to die." Said the voice. I looked around it was all dark. _

"_Who the hell are you? Where am I?!" I yelled. _

"_Brooke. You have to die."It said again. I heard footsteps. I started to run. I stumbled unable to see. _

"_Where are you, you son of a bitch!" I yelled. I felt arms wrap around my arms and I screamed._

"Brook! Brooke! Wake up! What the matter?" Dean asked shaking me. I sat up quickly and looked around. It was dark outside and we were pulled in front of a motel. I turned and looked at Dean. He looked at me worried.

"What happened?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It was just a Dream. I'm okay." I said taking in a breath. Dean looked at me for a moment.

"Well we're here. So let's get to demon hunting." I smiled and nodded. I pulled my shoes back on and climbed out. Dean grabbed the bags.

"I'll go get a room." I said digging through my wallet for a credit card. When I got it I walked over to Dean and put it in one of the bags.

"Be right back." I said running towards the check in office. The man standing behind the counter was at least fifty. I smiled at him.

"Hi. Can I get a room please?" I asked. He smiled.

"We have one room available tonight looks like you're the lucky winner." He said smiling. I smiled and passed him my credit card. Unlike Dean and Sam I have my own credit card I use instead of scamming. The man smiled and past it back to with a key.

"Room 7." He said. I smiled and nodded walking out. Dean met me.

"Room 7." I said. He nodded and we walked towards it. Snow was falling down and the stars were out. I unlocked the door and Dean walked in. I closed the door behind me. Dean dropped the bags on the bed. I walked over to the bed and pulled out the laptop. I kicked off my shoes.

"Okay. So Sam says the Demonic Omens in this town have been off the charts. I researched a little as well. Four people have died in the past two weeks. All the same way. Suicide is what the cops are saying it is." I said as Dean walked over and laid bedside me.

"But each suicide it different. Like this one guy. Mark Smith killed himself using a gun. But he shot himself in the head three times." I said. Dean nodded.

"What ties them together thought?" He asked looking at me. I smiled.

"Each person went to this bar called The Dollhouse." Dean nodded.

"Well I say we go check it out tomorrow. Cause it 12:01 and to tell you the truth I don't feel like it." He said I smiled at him.

"Fine. We will go tomorrow." I said turning off my laptop and putting it away. I walked over to my duffle bag and grabbed my tank top. My back was to Dean as I pulled my pants off and threw them to the side. I took my shirt off and replaced it with my tank top. I turned around and Dean was only in his underwear. I smiled as I crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I felt his breath on my ear.

"I love you." I said just wanting to hear him say it.

"I love you too." He said. I bit my lip and turned around and kissed him. He ran his fingers threw my hair. He rolled over where he was on top of me. I pulled up kissing him and he took of my tank top.

"I love you."

**A/N**

**I was in a hurry to get this posted so I don't really think it's my best work =/ but oh well. There will be a part two. Sorry it took so long. **


	18. Testing 1 2 3 part 2

**Brooke's POV**

I woke up to Dean talking on the phone. I sat up holding the sheet against myself.

"Yeah Bobby that's what I thought…"He said to the phone. He had an anxious look on his face.

"Well yeah. But I mean. She just touched him and the demon came pilling out." I looked at him shocked. I got up quickly making as much noise as possible and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

"Damn it. Bobby I got to go." I heard him say.

"Brooke, I was just-"He said by the door.

"Go to hell Dean. I didn't want anyone to know!" I yelled. He groaned.

"Brooke it's was just Bo-"

"I don't give a damn who it was. Dean I didn't want anyone one knowing I could exorcize a demon with my mind. Do you know how much damage could come from people knowing?!" I yelled. He fell silent. "You can be so stupid sometimes!" I yelled. I heard his footsteps as he walked out the door slamming it behind him. I groaned and hit the door. If word got out I had demon blood in me I was screwed.

***************************************************

I was sitting on the bed flipping through TV channels when Dean came back. I didn't look at him. I felt bad for calling him stupid. I really did. But my pride got in the way. He sat on the chair by the window.

"I went to that bar. I found the Demon. If you get dressed we can go kill it." He said. I glared at him.

"Or not…" He said. I rolled my eyes getting up grabbing some pants and a shirt. I walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I changed quickly and walked out. I pulled my shoes on. I walked over to dean grabbed my keys. He followed me out the door. I climbed in my Mustang. He got into the passenger side.

"Where is it?" I asked dryly. I felt his eyes burning into the side of my head.

"Go straight then turn right then go straight then go lef-"I rolled my eyes.

"You drive then smart ass." I said sliding over. He looked at me.

"You have to get out." He said. I smiled.

"Nope." He groaned.

"Fine then."He said and climbed over me. When he got to the driver's seat he sighed and started the car. He drove down the road. The sun was sitting. I was being childish. I would apologize. I mean he was just trying to help it his weird Dean way…I took in a breath.

"There it is." He said pulling up into a parking lot. He climbed out and I followed.

"Okay so what exactly is the game plan?" I asked. He stood beside me.

"Oh so you're talking to me now?" He asked with his Dean smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm talking to you now. So as I was saying plan is?" He smiled.

"Okay…The Demon is a dude. So you could flirt and get him to come outside and we exorcize him, the normal way." I glared at Dean's statement.

"That wasn't funny." I said. He shrugged. "Okay be back. Oh wait which one is he?" I asked.

"The one who looks like he trying to be James Bond." I nodded and walked in the bar. I looked around. I saw a man sitting at the bar drinking a whisky. I nodded and walked towards him.

"You're a little dressed up aren't you?" I asked smirking. The demon turned around. I gasped when I saw his face.

"Well Hello again Brooke."

*******************************************

I backed up quickly. He stood up and followed me.

"Aww…B, your breaking my heart. Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked.

"Vetis…" I said. Vetis was the demon of corruption. He was the Demon that destroyed my life. That killed Dean three years ago. The Demon that made me sale my soul. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled his eyes flashing black.

"I was about to ask you the very same question. But I know why." He said starring at the amulet on my chest. "Huh, so you found away to get out your deal. Now angel that's a real bad idea." He said smiling. I glared.

"If you want to talk why don't we just talk outside?" I said smiling. He chuckled.

"Now Brooke, I'm not gonna fallow a beautiful girl like you into the dark alley round back. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He asked tilting his head to the side." I kinked my eyebrow.

"I think a lot of things about you. But stupid? Nahh," I said. He smiled at me.

"You know. I've always loved your humor. I also love seeing you cry. That night when I killed your boyfriend. Mhmmm, I still love thinking about it. The way you screamed as you watched me tear poor Deanie boy apart." He said.

"You stupid Son of a Bitch." I said punching him in the face. He fell back and people scattered. He started laughing as he stood.

"I thought you said you didn't think I was stupid?" He said smiling. He brushed himself off. "You know. I was going to kill the man over there and ruin his family's life. But I think I ruin yours…again." I glared and walked out the bar quickly.

"Dean!" I yelled. He walked out from behind the building.

"What? Where is the Demon?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Get in the car we have to get out of here now." I said. He looked at me puzzled but did as I said.

"Drive faster. We have to get out of this town." I said. He pushed the gas pedal down farther.

"Why? I don't understand." He said I sighed.

"That Demon. His name is Vetis. And he is the same Demon the killed you." Dean slammed on the breaks and my car came to a stop. I had to put my hands out to keep from slamming against the dashboard. "Damn it Dean! My car can't handle that. Now go!" I yelled.

"No, if that's the Demon that got us into that mess we need to kill it." He said. I shook my head.

"No. He is to powerful. There's no getting close enough to exorcize him the normal way. Now please please go!" I yelled. Dean drove once again.

***********************************

Dean and I packed our things quickly. I grabbed my handgun loading it quickly. I cocked in and stuck it in the back of my pants.

"Come on we got to go." I said. Dean grabbed the duffle bags. I ran towards the door and opened it. Vetis stood there. He smiled and waved.

"Hi." He said. His eyes went black and Dean was flung back against the wall. "Make one move Brooke and I'll snap his neck." He said smiling. I didn't move. He smiled and patted my head.

"Good girl." He said walking past me and closing the door. "Now, who wants to play?" He asked looking from me to Dean.

"Go to hell." Dean said threw clinched teeth. He looked at him.

"I've been there. And I loved it. That's why I want Brooke here to go."He said wrapping his arms around my shoulder. "She'd make a wonderful demon. Don't you think?" He asked. I clinched my arms to the side so I wouldn't do something to get Dean killed.

"Get your filthy hands of her you bastard!" Dean yelled. Vetis smiled.

"That's right. You two love birds got married. How come I wasn't invited?" he asked folding his arms together. "You know you guys are boring me. I think I have some fun." He said smiling. His eyes flashed black again and Dean screamed.

"No!" I yelled getting ready to shot him.

"Ah ah ah. Bad Brooke. I'll kill pretty boy over there." He said. Dean started breathing heavily blood dripping from his mouth. "I'd rather play with you thought. You screams are better. But I can't while you're wearing that." He said pointing to the necklace. "Give me it and I'll let Dean go." He said smiling. I looked at Dean who was shaking his head.

"Let Dean go first then I will." I said. He smiled. Dean fell to the ground.

Give me it." He said. I reached behind my neck grabbing the clasps on the necklace.

"No Brooke! Don't!" Dean yelled I took it off holding it in my hands. I looked at Dean. When he unsterstood what I was doing he shut up. I smiled and looked at Vetis.

"Good girl." He said. I started to hand it over but then threw it to Dean. I kicked Vetis in the stomach and he fell backwards. I ran towards Dean.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up and saw Vetis. He smiled and I was thrown against the wall. I screamed in pain as my shoulder hit it.

He walked towards me smiling. He held his hand up and a blinding light came from it. It faded and I looked at him confused. He looked just a confused. I smiled and stood up. I walked towards him and his body's mouth opened and black smoke shot out of his mouth. The body fell to the ground. I sighed and slipped back down the wall. Dean walked over to me.

"What just happened?" He asked. I shook my head unable to shrug.

"I don't know but the bastard dislocated my shoulder." Dean frowned and helped me towards the bed.

"This is gonna hurt a lot." I nodded.

"I know." I said. Dean put his hands on my shoulder. He relocated in and I heard the crack and pain. I groaned. "Oww."I said. He smiled and passed me the necklace. I took it and put it on.

"Let's go." He said. I nodded. I looked over at the Body. The man was still alive.

"What should we do with him?" I asked. Dean shrugged.

"Let's leave him here." I looked at him.

"No…"I kicked the guy in the side lightly. "Hey buddy wake up!" I said. The man groaned and sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You were drunk and on the side of the road. We brought you here. DO you need a ride anywhere?" I asked. He stood up rubbing the side of his head.

"Uhh…No, I think I'll stay here." He said. I nodded.

"We'll see you." I said waving.

"Yeah…thanks." He said looking around the room. Dean grabbed the duffle bags and whipped the blood of his mouth. He threw the bags in the back and climbed in the car.

"So why didn't you use your mojo on him? I would have thought you would." I looked at Dean.

"I don't want to become a monster."

**A/N**

**Okay so here it is. I liked writing this a lot ha-ha**

**Oh and Vetis to me looks like Zachary Quinto I love him but he is the best Vetis in my opinion.**

/gallery/albums/People/zachary%

**Rate, and favorite please!!**


	19. Humans Are Just As Dangerous As Monsters

**Brooke's POV**

_Ellen greeted us outside the roadhouse._

"_What happened? Are you guys alright? You sounded pretty panicked when you called." She said guiding us through the door._

"_Do you have any chalk?" I asked going behind her bar digging through drawers._

"_Yeah, second drawer to the left. Now what in the hell is going on?" I grabbed the chalk._

"_Dean get the backdoors and any entrants upstairs." I said throwing the chalk towards him. He caught in and ran. I walked out from behind the bar and walked towards the front. I kicked the small rug out of the way and bent down. I started to draw a devil's trap. _

"_Brooke Lynn Summers, you answer me damn it!" Ellen yelled. I got up and put the rug over it so it was hidden. I turned towards her._

"_The demon got away. And this demon isn't a normal everyday demon. His name is Vetis and he is the demon that killed Dean three years ago. And I guessing he is pretty pissed so I'm keeping my family safe. If you leave, you leave protected. Bring a gun with you. It may not kill him but it will give you a little time to get away. Aunt Ellen he's powerful and dangerous. I don't need to lose anyone else." She nodded and hugged me._

"_It will we fine Brooke." I smiled and nodded._

_**********************************************************_

**Brooke's POV**

**One Week later**

I sat in my room three rolls of wrapping paper to my left and a mountain or presents to my right. It was December 21st. Christmas was in four days. I died in ten days…Well, technically eleven but who's counting? I shook the worries away and concentrated on wrapping. I grabbed Sophia's pile first since she had the most. This was a tradition for me. Every Christmas since seventh grade I went Christmas shopping. When my father did we got either a new pair of iron knuckles or a weapon of some sort. So I took over the liberty of being Santa. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"It's Laney." Laney said. I smiled and jumped up. I shoved the pile for her under my bed and ran towards the door. She walked in and dropped her purse on my bed.

"Alright, so where are my presents?" She asked rubbing her hands together. I smiled.

"Put away. But I got my God niece the cutest little clothes ever!" I said grabbing them and showing her then. She smiled and looked at them.

"They're great B." She said. I smiled.

"Good. Now let's get to work because these are a lot of presents." She nodded and grabbed a pile.

*****************************************************

Laney helped my place the wrapped presents under the tree. Sophia was eyeballing them like a three years old as well as Dean. I stood up and smiled at my Christmas tree. Laney stood up.

"I'd better be going. Jenny's probably driving Riley crazy." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Don't forget to come over after you're done with your presents." She nodded and left. I smiled and flopped down beside Dean. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He took a drink of his beer.

"Can I open just one?" Sophia asked. I chuckled.

"Nope, It will ruin it" She groaned. Dean looked at me and smiled. I kissed him and Sophia gagged.

"If you're going to do that I'm leaving." Dean smiled at her.

"Then you better leave." He said and kissed me back. She jumped up and ran up the stairs. I smiled into the kiss.

"So can I have my present?" He asked. I chuckled and pushed him away standing up.

"You're such a scammer. And just for that you can't have anything." I smiled. There was a knock at the door. I walked over to it. I opened it and a man stood outside. He was about 5"10, had blonde hair that was balding in the front. He eyes were crinkled because he was smiling.

"May I help you?" I asked he smiled and stuck out his hand. Dean took it. I didn't realize he was behind me.

"My name is James Andrews. Are you Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?" He asked.

"Yes..."I said. His smile faded and he walked inn and flopped on out couch. Dean looked at him confused.

"Excuse me but what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked. The man stood up.

"Sorry. Uh I'm a hunter too so…Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Oh, where you coming from…James?" Dean asked sitting beside him. I looked at Dean my arms crossed he just gave me "what" face. I rolled my eyes.

"Vermont, I heard there were hunters nearby so I decided to see if I could crash here?" He asked.

"N-"

"Sure, there is an extra room upstairs you can have for awhile." Dean said interrupting me. I glared. The man smiled. There was something off about him. He was lying. I knew it.

"Great! Well I'm beat. I'm going to hit the sack. Thanks." He said smiling and walked up the stairs.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I asked Dean angrily. He looked at me.

"Being hospitable, what's wrong with that?"He asked.

"That guy's a creep. He didn't even ask where the room was." Dean looked at me. I groaned and walked away.

"I'm telling Sophia to lock her door." I said Dean groaned and got up.

"B, come on. It's not that big of a deal." He said following me up the stairs.

"Yeah it is. He could be some psycho and kills us in our sleep!" I said in an angry whisper. He looked at me.

"He's human." I rolled my eyes.

"Dean sometimes humans are more dangerous the monsters we hunt." I said and walked away. I opened Sophia door. She was on the phone.

"Lock your door before you go to bed, okay." I said. She told the person on the phone to hold on.

"Why?" I asked. I looked behind me.

"Let's just say your brother-in-law is an idiot." I said locking her door and closing it. I walked towards my bedroom. I opened the door and Dean had an annoyed look on his face. I turned and saw Rachel wrapping presents with a smirk on her face.

"What did you do to him now?" she looked up at me pretending to be innocent.

"I did nothing to him. He's just being a baby." I looked at Dean then at Rachel. I rolled my eyes.

"Rae why don't you finish wrapping presents in your room." She smiled and stood up.

"I'm done now anyway." She said sticking her tongue out and leaving. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed next to Dean who was still fully clothed. I sighed and looked at him.

"He has to leave tomorrow, got it." I told him, wagging my finger in his face and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I trust him." He said standing up and kicking his shoes off. He took his shirt off and I smiled. He turned around. He crawled on top of me and I laughed.

"God Dean, maybe I should just go to bed naked." He lifted his head up a cheeky smiled planted on his face.

"Really?" I laughed and grabbed his neck bring his lips to mine. He ran his hands along my side lifting my shirt up. I sat up and he pulled it off and then pushed me back down. I tried unzipping his pants. He pushed them off. Dean sat up, me with him. He kissed me and I heard a door creek. I looked out of the corner of my eye and there he was James standing.

"Oh my god!" I yelled pushing Dean where fell of the bed and I cover myself up turning red.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I was looking for the bathroom…Uhh…I guess I had it wrong." He said a strange expression on his face as he ran out closing the door behind him. Dean sat up and locked the door. He walked back towards me and I put my hand up and he stopped.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and pulled my shirt back on.

"No." I said. He groaned lightly but then shut up. He walked around the other side of the bed and crawled in.

"Come on B." He said rubbing my arms. I shook my head.

"No, not while that freaky guy is here, and if you try to make any of your stupid Dean moves I will break whatever touches me ." I said. Dean didn't say anything.

"Fine." He said. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you still." I said. He chuckled.

"Uh-huh sure…" I smiled and waited for him to say it back because he always did.

"Love you too."

**************************************************

**Brooke's POV**

I woke up my leg over Dean's and his face an inch from mine. I smiled and kissed him. His eyes open slightly.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I said and his eyes opened wider.

"Are you saying I'm a girl?" He asked groggily. I smiled.

"Yep, now get your lazy ass up. I'm not going down there alone." I said smacking his chest and jumping up.

"That hurt." He said sitting up. I smiled.

"Poor baby." I said then walked into my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. I pulled them on and grabbed my boots. I walked out and Dean had gotten dressed.

"So do we have plans today?" I asked brushing my hair.

"None that I know of." He said. I nodded and stood up throwing the brush on the bed.

"Ladies first." I said smiling at Dean. He faked laughed and followed me out. I trotted down the stairs. Sophia was sitting by the Christmas tree getting ready to grab a present.

"Aye, get you grubby hands off the presents." I yelled. She dropped the present and scooted back. "You're acting like a five year old you know that." I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe if you'd let me open one present I would stop."She said standing up. I tilted my head to the side.

"Hmm, let me think…ehhh no." I said smiling and walked into the kitchen. Rachel sat at the counter with Sam stabbing pancakes with a fork.

"Where's creepy man?" I whispered to Sam. He looked at me confused.

"You mean James?" He asked.

"I guess I don't know where is he then Mr. Smarty-pants?"I asked looking around. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know."

"I haven't seen him either."Rachel said. I pursed my lips.

"Hmm, go make sure we have all our things." I said walking out the room. I ran into someone and they caught my arm. When I looked up James was staring at me. He made my skin crawl. I tried to pull away but he didn't let go.

"What's going on?" I heard Dean say. James let go and I backed away and clung to Dean's arm like a scared child.

"Nothing, Brooke here just lost her balance is all." He said smiling. I looked at Dean and nodded slightly.

"Oh, well got any hunting trips in the bag?"Dean asked. I looked at him my mouth opening he wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Actually, I do. I just have to drop by my house then I'm off. Would you like to help? It a bunch of bloodsuckers." Dean smiled is agreeing smile. I had to bit my tongue from making a fool of myself.

"Alright, sounds like fun." I shut my eyes. "Brooke and I will just go get packed, on the road in an hour?" Dean asked.

"Alright." He said. Dean smiled and walked away. I slide past James quickly. He was watching me with a smirk on his face. I followed Dean up the stairs. I closed the door behind me.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled at him. He turned around slowly and raised his eyebrows.

"Getting packed." I grabbed the hair brush at threw it at him. He ducked it and it slammed against the wall. He looked back and then at me.

"What the hell, Brooke??" He yelled. I crossed my arms.

"Dean Winchester you can be such a fecking dumbass, Oh look a freaky guy is here! Let's let him stay with us. Oh he wants to go hunting with guns and pointy objects we should help. Durr." I said pretending to be Dean. He was shaking his head.

"One, your being childish and two I so do not look like this." He said doing the duck face I was doing to impersonate him. I didn't smile.

"Dean, we do not know him."I said.

"Fine, I'll go alone."He said. I whined and stomped my feet.

"Deannnnn, come on. Please don't make me." He smiled and walked towards me.

"Brooke, I'm going. If you don't want to come then don't." He said grabbing my arms. I frowned.

"I hate you."I said. He smiled and I leaned my head on his chest.

"I know."

*****************************************************

**Dean's POV**

I sat in the front seat, the radio turned to a low volume. Brooke was sitting in the back her arms crossed listening to her sister's I-pod. James looked in the mirror at her.

"She's beautiful." He said. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I said. He looked at her again.

"If I had a girl like her I would screw her day and night." He said. I looked at him.

"I'd rather you not think about screwing my wife or I'll let you walk the rest of the way." I said clutching the stirring wheel. He shrugged.

"Sorry man didn't mean to strike a nerve."He said and smiled at me. I was starting to see what Brooke meant about him. We were in Maine. James said his house was 12 miles from the border. We were at least 3 miles away from it. I starred at Brooke in the Mirror. She caught my eye and smiled. I returned the smile. She took her ear buds out. She looked at James for a minute.

"Are we there yet??" She asked. I shrugged.

"Ask James, over there." I said, she glared at me.

"Almost." James said smiling at her. She tried to smile back but failed. If she was so creped out about him why doesn't she just read his mind?

**********************************************************************

**Brooke's POV**

Dean held his jacket over my head as I climbed out the car. Instead of snow it was raining and it was freezing. James stood at the front door waiting for us.

"Do we have to go in?" I asked looking at him. He nodded. I frowned and we ran towards the door. James opened it and we walked in. His house had this musty scent. It was respectably clean but there was something off about it. He closed the door behind him.

"Looks like it's going to be a rough night, there's an extra bedroom upstairs ya'll can have until the morning."He said. Dean smiled slightly.

"Alright, thanks…"Dean said. James smiled at us.

"There's a diner, just a little up the road. I would go but, my car was towed."He said smiling. Then how did you get to our house? I asked myself.

"I'll go get something. Brooke, I'll be right back."Dean said as my eyes got bigger in panic. He kissed me and his hand went down my arm. I dint let go of his hand. He looked at me and I let go and hugged myself. I watched him walk towards the car through the window. I looked back and James wasn't in the room. I looked around freaked out.

"Uhh, James?" I called. There was silence for a minute.

"Just in the kitchen."He called. I followed his voice and he was chopping something up.

"Why did you send dean to the diner if you had food?" He turned back and smiled.

"Don't know." He said in a husky voice and turned back to chopping. I looked at him confused.

"Do, do you have a shower?" I asked. He nodded.

"Spare room has its own bathroom." I nodded,

"Thanks." I turned around and walked out of the kitchen. I walked up the stairs holding the railing. He had no pictures on the walls. I walked into the room he had said was the guest room. I locked the door. The bed had clean sheets from what I could tell. I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I took a hot shower to de frost myself from the cold. I climbed out and put my clothes. I yawned as I walked out the bathroom. I pulled back the sheets on the bed and climbed in. I cover myself up clutching the blankets to me; he must have kept his house at sixty degrees. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone rubbing their hands along my sides. I laughed.

"You're turning me on, stop." I said. He kissed my neck.

"I get turned on to."Said a voice that didn't belong to dean. I screamed and he put his hand over my mouth. I kicked and punched but he was stronger than me. I ended up getting close enough to knee him in the stomach. I fell of the bed and he grabbed my foot.

"Dean! Dean!" I screamed kicking. I kicked him in the face and crawled to the bathroom. I shut the door but he hit it and I was pushing against his weight. He stuck his hand trough and grabbed my arm. I slammed myself against the door and he let go and pulled his hand out. I closed the door and locked it. I backed away from the door and sat on the floor between the sink and the wall. He knocked and yelled. I heard footsteps. I stood up slightly. I didn't hear him. I opened the door and looked out. He wasn't in the room. I walked out and put my shoes on quickly. I walked out the room slowly and a silently as I could. He wasn't in the hall. I walked down the stairs. I saw the door and ran for it. But he grabbed the back of my head ripping out some of my hair and threw me down. He kicked me in the stomach. I tried to crawl away but he picked me up by my hair.

"I guess you were right, I am a creep." He said and slammed my head against the wall. Everything went black.


	20. Falling Into The Black Ch19 Part2

**A/N:**

**This chapter is mostly Brooke getting more in touch with her powers. It's not the best but hey it was fun to right! **

**Review still! Please**

Brooke's POV

I woke up my head spinning, and yet of all things tied to a chair, again. I lifted my head and looked around. I was in his basement, from what I could tell. I could hear his breathing behind me.

"Okay James, I'm sorry I called you a creep. I'm sure you're a really nice guy and If you'd let me go-"He chuckled.

"You think this is because of you? No, well it is but just not because of that. You say I'm the freak but you're the one who likes the taste of Demon blood."He said walking around me.

"What? Are you freaking kidding me?" I said thrashing around. He put a sharp object to my throat. I swallowed and stopped moving. He pulled pack.

"Brooke, you're a monster and you have to be stopped. God said so" He said. I laughed and he glared

"I knew there was something wrong with you, don't get me wrong I'm Catholic, but I'm not some psychopath who's going to go kill someone just because I saw Jesus on my morning toast."

"Don't, you dare mock my God." He said. I shook my head.

"James, If God did talk to you he wouldn't want you to kill me for two reasons. One, I believe it's a sin to kill and two, I'm dying in at least a week so why don't you just let me go."He pulled a chair in front of me.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked. I smiled.

"You don't want me to answer that." He kicked my chair and I fell backwards landing on my hands.

"That hurt." I said holding back the pain that was surging threw my hands. He picked the chair back up.

"You really need to learn to shut your mouth. "He said sitting back down. I smiled.

"Dean says its part of my charm. Speaking of my husband who by the way has a trunk full of weapons, he should be here soon." I said smiled. James returned my smile

"I know that's why I sent him out for food, it was going to give me time to kill you, and then kill him." My smile faded. "I couldn't kill you two while you were together. See god told me to finish of the Winchesters and as soon as I kill you and your Hubbie, I'm going back to your house and killing that pretty little blonde you were hiding from me."I glared.

"You touch her I will kill you." I said. He smiled and stood up.

"Brooke, you'll be dead." He said and punched me. I cracked my jaw and looked at him.

"You really shouldn't have done that." I said. He smiled.

"And why's that?" I smirked.

"Because you are going to stab yourself in the sheen." I said. He looked at me for a minute smiling. But his smile faded and he clutched his knife. He brought it up and then down into his leg. He screamed in pain. I looked around. I heard a door open.

"Dean!!! Help!" I screamed as James tried to stand up. I heard something drop and then footsteps running.

"Brooke where are you?!" Dean yelled. James was almost up.

"Basement! Hurry up please!" I yelled. I saw a light and then Dean ran down the stairs. He ran over to and looked at James.

"What happened?" He asked untying the ropes from my hands.

"I told you so! Dean, I told you he was a creep." I said glaring at Dean. The rope fell to the ground and I stood up and kicked James who winced. Dean grabbed my shoulders.

"Brooke we have to get out of here." Dean said.

"Why, well I know why I but it's not like cops are coming."I said. James started laughing. I glared at him.

"I wouldn't count on that."He said and threw out a badge. I stood there my mouth open. "I already called in for backup." He said. Dean pulled at me.

"Brooke, Brooke come on!" Dean said pulling me. We ran up the stairs out the door. There were flashing red and blue lights. The sirens were ear splitting.

"Put your hands up your surrounded."A police officer said through a bull horn. Dean and I looked at each other and did as we were told.

"Get on the ground!"The police officer said. We did and the charged over to us.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" The officer said cuffing me. I nodded. They led Dean and me to the police car.

"Could it get any worse?"I asked myself. A police officer turned around and smiled.

"Hello again Brooke." He said.

**Brooke's POV**

I propped my feet on the metal table in the interrogation room waiting for Officer Gatina to walk in with the two coffee. I knew he was in the room behind the giant two way mirror. I smiled when he walked in.

"Get your feet of the table." He said. I smiled and put my feet down. He put the coffee down in front of me. I took it and raised it towards him taking a sip.

"I see you haven't changed." He said. I smiled.

"I see your still trying your best to be like Gibbs from NCIS. I love the graying hair by the way." I said smiling. He starred at me and chuckled.

"So, Brooke you tried killing a man, again?" I smiled.

"He grabbed my ass." I said. Officer Robert Gatina glared at me.

"Brooke, don't you use your smart remarks on me. I've grown use to them. Now tell me, why did you try and kill Officer James Andrews." He asked folding his hands.

"I told your buddy already, he framed me. He is a real religious freak BTW. That means by the way." He smiled at me and motioned to his partner. The man walked in carrying a folder. He looked at me and I winked. He left quickly. Officer Gatina opened his folder and placed two pictures of the Impala's trunk in front of me. I swallowed as I starred at the weapons dean hoarded. I looked up at him.

"Explain the fact that you have at least forty different types of weapons in the back of your tuck. I smiled.

"What's wrong with wanted to be protected. I do have my concealed weapons license don't you know." I said. He sighed.

"Brooke, I may not have gotten you in 02 but I will now you and your husband. Who I believe is supposedly dead."He said I looked at him confused. He smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and laid it in front of me.

**Name**: Dean Winchester

**Born**: January 24, 1979

**Died**: March 7, 2006

**Place of birth**: Lawrence, Kansas

**Place of death**: St. Louis, Missouri

**Siblings: **Samuel Winchester

**Physical description**: 6'1'' Height 175 lbs Brown Hair, Green Eyes

_No distinctive markings or tattoos_

"Now explain to me why he sitting in a cell just a few doors away from us." I pursed my lips.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know he had died. Maybe I'm married to his evil twin. That would explain why I tried to kill someone. He manipulated me into his evil ways." I said and smiled. Officer Gatina stood up quickly turning his chair over. Another police officer walked in.

"Cuff her and put her in the cell until she wants to talk." He said leaving the room.

"I want my one phone call!" I yelled. The officer jerked my out the door.

"Ow."I said. He walked me towards the phones and uncuffed me. I smiled.

"Thank you. Can I have fifty cents?" I asked controlling him. He gave me the money and I dialed Rachel's phone number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Rae, I'm in jail could you come and like pretend to be a lawyer?" I asked. The police officer turned to look at me.

"You didn't hear me." I said and he turned back around. I loved my powers sometimes.

"What do you mean you're in jail?"She asked. I sighed.

"Just get here. I'm in Maine's county jail." I said and hung up. The officer turned around.

"Can I have the jail cell with my husband please?" I asked. He looked at me for the minute and guided me towards Dean's cell. He uncuffed me and pushed me in. I sighed and flopped on the cell's bed.

"Brooke?"I heard Dean asked I turned my head and Dean was in the other cell.

"Bitch, I told him to give me your cell." I said crossing my arms. Dean chuckled.

"So what's the plan?" I shrugged.

"If Rachel can't pretend to be a lawyer and defend us I'm going to have to use my powers." I said. Dean looked at me.

"I don't like you using them." He said. I nodded.

"I know, I know, but if it gets us out of here it's worth it. So did you get to meet Officer Gatina?" I asked sitting up.

"That guys a dick."He said. I nodded. "How exactly does he know you?"He asked.

"In 2002, I killed a shape shifter pretending to be an officer. It's kind of like this. And I got away, well I escaped."Dean laughed.

"You shot the sheriff." Dean said smirking.

"But, I didn't shot the deputy." I said smiling. I heard footsteps and instantly shut up.

"Brooke, your lawyer is here." Gatina said and Rachel followed. I looked at her confused that she got here so fast. He unlocked the cell and cuffed me. Rachel winked.

"Orange is not your color."Rachel said as Gatina locked the cell. I glared.

"Come on." He said grabbing my arm. We walked towards his office. He opened the door and I sat in the chair in front of his desk. Rachel sat beside me.

"So Ms. Lewis, you are here to defend Brooke?" he asked. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Brooke would never try and kill someone. I'm also a witness."Rachel said smiling. I shook my head. I was screwed.

"And why is that?"He asked. Rachel smiled.

"One she has a family to worry about. Two, Officer James Andrews was a freak. I'm not insulting him or anything but he was pretty strange. Brooke was scared of him and Brooke isn't scared of anyone."He nodded.

"I could really care less about your opinion of him Ms. Lewis. You said you went to Harvard law?"He asked. She nodded. He smiled and turned his computer screen around.

"This says you've been arrested 4 times for unlawful conduct, and you streaked in front of a high school?"He asked. She smiled weakly.

"Rachel, you are now dumber that Dean!" I yelled. Rachel gasped as she crossed her arms. She had gotten herself thrown in the Brigg along with Dean and me.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid!" Rachel called back.

"I'm standing right here."Dean said.

"Shut up!" Rachel and I both yelled at him. He sat on his bed.

"Maybe if Dean didn't go with psycho cop you guys wouldn't be in this mess!"She said.

"I'm the only person who can blame dean!"I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"If you three don't stop yelling I will separate you!" a police officer said sounding like a third grade teacher. I sighed and walked to the other bed and lay down.

"This sucks, Rachel who's with Sophia?" I asked.

"I dropped her off at Laney's." I nodded. I sat u.

"I'm going to have to use my powers on them to let us out of here."I said. Rachel nodded.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" She asked. I looked at Dean.

"Of course."She said bitterly. I rolled my eyes. There were footsteps echoing the hall. Officer Gatina was standing in front of the cell. He was speaking to Rachel. I decided to read his mind.

**_I know who they are. They say Officer Andrews was a psycho but there the psychos the thing monsters are real. They must have thought he was a "monster" I finally got her._**

"Brooke."He called I left his mind and looked at him.

"Hmm?"I asked. He looked at me for a minute.

"Officer Andrews had a stab wound in his leg. Only finger prints on it were his. So how'd he get stabbed?" I shrugged.

"Like I said I didn't try to kill him." I said. He looked at me. James Andrews walked up behind him. I opened my mouth to warn him but I was too late he tapped his shoulder and Gatina turned and the James punched him. I stood up quickly and walked towards the cell door. The other officer looked at me his eyes flashing black.

"Shit."I said backing away. He put his foot on Gatina's neck and pressed down. I head the crack and cringed. The demon smiled at me.

"Your Brooke right?" He asked. I glared at him. The cell door opened and he walked in. Rachel ran over to me and I grabbed her hand. He smiled.

"Stay away from them!" dean called slamming his fists against the bars. The demon winked at him and held up his hand Dean flew back hitting the bars.

"I see James wasn't successful at killing you." He said.

"You Son of a Bitch, It surprises me how evil you can get." He smiled.

"Thank you, I'm glad someone can appreciate my work." I shook my head.

"Well my boss wants me to kill you and since I see you don't have you pretty necklace I can." He smiled and held his hand up. I waited for the choking to begin but it never did. The demon looked at me surprised I smiled.

"Looks like I don't need it." I said. I raised my hand and concentrated trying to do what I did to the Demon in josh. My head began to hurt like someone kicked me in the head. The demon began gasping. Black smoke came out his mouth like he was throwing up. The smoke didn't vanish thought it burned like it was being sent to hell. I fell and the body fell. My nose was bleeding.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Dean called to me. Rachel bent down beside me.

"B, are you okay?" She asked. The throbbing in my head was fading.

"I think so..."I said standing up. She helped me up. Police officer rushed down the stairs.

"What happened?" One asked me.

"James killed Gatina. The he tried to kill me. I knocked him out." I said leaning against Rachel. They looked at the scene. What I said could have happed.

"You guys will write your police report that Officer James Andres Killed Officer Robert Gatina. Brooke Summers, Dean Winchester, and Rachel Lexis were never here. You will give us out stuff and everything in my car and you will let us leave. Do you understand?" I said controlling them all. The all had blank expression for a moment the nodded. I took in a breathe feeling drained. The let Dean out and we walked towards me quickly. He hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I smiled.

"Just peachy, now can we go? "He chuckled and the police officer passed us out things. When we were walking outside officers were putting the weapons in the car. I smiled.

"And you said it was a bad thing." I said smiling at Dean. He didn't smile back he just opened my door and helped my climb in. He closed the door. I looked in the mirror and saw him talking to Rachel. I was too tired to care about now. Rachel waved goodbye and she walked towards her car. Dean climbed in.

"Why don't you sleep?"He said I nodded. Dean took off his jacket and put it on me.

"You're such a chivalrous."I mumbled. My eyes drooped and my dreams consumed me.


	21. Very Important Authors Note

A/N:

As you all know Brooke has at 10 days left I'm not telling you what will happen cause that would be way stupid of me. But, If I wanted to make a sequel once I finish this would you read it?

So should I make a sequel cause I already have a few Ideas for It if I do?

Leave you answers in a review.

Love you all so much for supporting me!!!!!

-Monique

P.s. It it says not I have no clue why O.o

I swear On breans life which is a big thing

I serisly think my computer is possesd or I just had one two many Monsters lol


	22. Merry Christmas From the Winchesters!

**A/N:**

**This chapter is mostly fluff =) This isn't my best work but I tried.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Review please!!!**

Brooke's POV

It's been three days since I discovered how powerful Azazel's blood had made me. Christmas was tomorrow and I was doing my best to make Christmas Eve dinner. Dean had been busy with Sam devising a plan for the 31st because as soon as that clock strikes midnight it's goodbye world hello Lucifer for me. Sophia was in the other room playing Guitar Hero with Rachel. I had let her open one present so I wouldn't kill her for annoying me. She seemed to like it. I was sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for one of the many dishes I had made to be done. I had tried calling Haley but it said her phone was disconnected. She had been gone a week, no letter, text, email, nothing. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. I heard something ding and I jumped up and ran to the stove. I opened it and saw that my Ham done. I pulled it out and laid it on the counter. I clapped at its perfection. Dean walked in and saw it and I swear he almost clapped.

"That looks great." I smiled and skipped over to him.

"I know." I said smiling. I was wearing a pink apron the said "Kiss the cook." Dean smiled and wiped the flour of my face. I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him. He put his hand on my cheek pulling me closer to him.

"Eww, Not around the food."I head Rachel say. Dean grumbled something and I smiled and pulled back.

"Must you be so bitter on Christmas Eve? Come on where is your Christmas Spirit?" I asked smiling.

"In the spiked eggnog." She said pouring herself a cup. I smiled.

"Rachel Santa isn't going to bring you any presents." I said. She smiled.

"I'll just sit in his lap." She said. I laughed and walked over to the stove and stirred my homemade cranberry sauce. I put the top back on and turned around. I heard a knock at the door. I knew It was Laney. I took my apron off throwing to Dean and ran to open the door. Riley, Laney , and Jenny stood outside. I smiled and hugged them.

"Come in!" I said. They walked in and I closed the door.

"Hi Jenny, did you miss me?" I asked leaning towards her in Riley's arms.

"Aunty Book! Aunty Book" She squealed and reaching for me. I took her and hugged her.

"I thought so." I said to her. I set her down and ran to the Christmas tree. I grabbed one of Jenny's presents and gave it to her. She smiled and looked at her mother. Laney nodded and she ripped the paper off the present. She pulled the lid of the box and pulled out a stuffed Pooh Bear. Pooh Bear was her favorite cartoon. She giggled and hugged.

"Tank you!" She said hugging my neck. I smiled.

"You're welcome." I said smiling. She let go and ran across the room to her parents. She waved the toy at the saying "Look Look what I got!" I smiled and looked back towards the Kitchen. Dean stood leaning against the door frame popping his hip out. He was doing his duck face.

"Am I sexy or what?" He asked. I smiled and grabbed my camera. I took a picture before he could escape. I smiled.

"That was hot baby."I said jokingly. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Pink is so my color." He said smirking.

"Uh-huh, sure it is, just shut up and kiss me." I said grasping the straps of the apron. He smiled and bent down and kissed me.

"Eww!! Their kissing!"Jenny said. I laughed and turned to her.

"What you don't like kisses?"I said. She shook her head. "Well to bad cause I'm the kissing monster!" I said and ran towards her. She squealed and I picked her up tickling her. I head another food timmer and I stopped.

"Hold that thought." I said passing her to Dean and ran towards the kitchen. Sam was holding the pumpkin Pie. He placed it on the counter. I smiled.

"I saved it."He said.

"And that was the last of it to. Which means dinner is done!" I yelled so everyone heard. Everyone rushed into the Kitchen and of course Dean was the first in the room.

"I'm starving!"He said rubbing his hands together.

*******************************************************

Dean had his head lying on my lap. He had over eaten and now he was whining and groaning like a baby. Riley, Laney, and Jenny had gone home. I made Sophia go to bed, and Sam went to bed. Rachel had gone out to party as she says.

"Brooke, why'd you let me eat so much?" He asked playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"So I could listen to you whine like a little girl."I said smiling. He chuckled.

"I do not whine like a girl."He said. I smiled.

"Okay, Come on Deana I think it's time or some shut eye."I said patting his stomach. He got up groaning. I chuckled. We walked up the stairs in silence. I opened Sophia's door when we passed it. She was sound asleep. I closed her door and walked into my room. Dean was taking his shirt of when I walked in. I smiled and winked at him. He walked over to me and closed the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips.

"I love you Dean." I said smiling. He returned my smile and kissed me.

He said and picked me up. We fell on the bed and he pulled my shirt off. I kissed him as he played with the latches of my bra. It came undone and he threw it to the floor. I tried unbuttoning his pants but he had a belt. So I unfastened his belt and he pulled his pants off. He sat up and smiled.

"I love you too."

*****************************************************

I woke up to someone knocking at my door furiously.

"Brooke! Brooke! Wake up! Please!!! Guys, come on!!!!"Sophia whined threw the door. I sat up quickly and looked around.

"Uhh, One minute. Call Lane and see if she's ready!"I called to Sophia grabbing the sheet and running to the closet.

"It's cold!" Dean called from the bed because I had stolen the covers. I grabbed a pair of panties and pulled them on.

"I know now get dressed before Sophia barges in here and sees your naked ass"I said pulling a bra on. I found a pair of sweat and pulled them on the a sweat shirt. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a scrunchie. I walked out pulling my hair up. Dean was fighting on his shirt. I rolled my eyes and walked out running down the stairs to stop Sophia from opening a present.

"Sophia, did you call her?" I asked grabbing her shoulder from behind. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes, can I open them now please!!!?"Sophia begged. I smiled.

"When they get here you can." I said she groaned.

"They live like miles from here!!!"She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"They live in the city, it's not that far." I said. She stomped her feet."Go sit down and relax before I take them back." I said. She glared and did as I said. Dean came down the stairs and flopped on the couch.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?"He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We are waiting for Laney. Now be quiet before you get Sophia started again."I said smiling Sophia glared. I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Knock, Knock." I head Laney said. I smiled and turned towards the backdoor. She walked in holding Jenny. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, where's Riley?" I asked. She smiled and sat Jenny down who took off for the front room.

"He went to get the other presents." I nodded.

"Brooke there here! Come on!"Sophia yelled.

"Riley is still outside." I called back to her. She groaned.

"I don't care anymore! I'm opening them!" She yelled I laughed and heard the paper rip.

"We'd better get in there." Laney said. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll send Dean out to help Riley."

"You'll make Dean do what?" Dean said walking in. I smiled.

"Go and help Riley unload more presents." I said. He groaned.

"It's cold." I raised my eyebrow.

"Go." He narrowed his eyes and grabbed his shoes and jacket muttering something. I smiled at Laney and we ran into the living room

************************************************

**Dean's POV**

I sat beside Brooke as she laid her head on my lap trying to open a Barbie doll box. Jenny was waiting by the tree.

"Damn it!" She cursed standing up throwing the box to me. "I cut myself." I tried not to laugh but a chuckle escaped my lips and she glared.

"Ohhh, you said a bad word." Jenny said and Laney sshed her. I followed her into the kitchen. She was acting a little off as soon as everyone started opening the presents. Sometimes I wish I could read her mind. She turned the water on and let it run over her finger.

"Here let me see it." I said walking towards her. She held up her hand there was a gash in her finger.

"Wow B, Barbie got you good." She glared at and took her hand back. I found the first aid kit and wrapped her finger.

'Thanks."She said quietly leaning against the counter. I walked towards he and leaned on the counter with her.

"Brooke, what's wrong. You acting so…like nothing. Like all your happiness you had building up for today is just gone. What's wrong?" She sighed and looked at me.

"What if it doesn't work?" She whispered. I looked at her confused.

"If what doesn't work?" She looked at me in a stern face. "You mean our plan? About you?" She nodded slowly.

"Dean. What if it doesn't work or what if, what if they take you or Sam or Sophia or someone I care about instead?" I turned to look at her.

"Brooke, it will work you be fine, we will all be fine." I said pulling her to me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Then why don't I believe you?" She whispered my guess to herself. I kissed the top of her head.

*********************************************

**Dean's POV**

"_Brooke! Brooke! Where are you?" I yelled running looking for her._

"_Dean! Help me!!" She screamed her voice cracking. I ran towards her screams. I saw her running. I ran for her but she fell. _

"_Bad boy."Someone said and I flew back hitting a wall. The movement knocked the gun out of my hand. Brooke began screaming and I looked towards her. She was being mauled by invisible creatures. Hell hounds._

"_Brooke! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed tears falling from my face. The demon turned towards me as Brooke's screams faded, her breathing so slow to see._

"_You should have listened." _

I sat up in bed quickly I looked over and saw Brooke asleep two inches from me. I laid back down and faced her. She was breathing lightly. She looked so peaceful. I moved the strands of hair falling in her face behind her ear.

What is she was right. What if our plan didn't work? What if I lose her?


	23. Who Knew

**A/N:**

**Here is Chapter 21…. It is five days later. I like jumping don't know why. Review please and enjoy. **

**Brooke's POV**

Today is the 30th of December, Today was the first day it started happening, the hallucinations, the fear, the panic. I have two days, two days to live hopefully more. When I woke up this morning I looked over at Dean and he smiled but his face transformed in front of my eyes and I screamed I was scared. Now he has me locked up her so I can't hallucinate anymore. But it's not helping. I'm hearing things. Maybe it's because I've been locked up here so long. Who really knows now? I sighed and stood up. I walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes where I couldn't sleep. My nightmare of the car crash was getting more and more vivid. I still don't understand what it means thought. I felt weak. I hated feeling weak but I couldn't help it. My thoughts were controlling me to well. I closed my eyes. I started thinking about the day I made the deal

_I was holding Dean's lifeless body sobbing uncontrollably. He cheated on me, and I still loved him and now he's dead. Because of me. I looked up at the demon that killed him._

"_I will kill you!" I screamed standing up. He smiled._

"_Brookie, you can't kill me. You're too weak. But I'll make you a deal." I glared clutching my fist to my sides._

"_What kind of deal?" I asked slowly. He smiled._

"_A deal to bring back lover boy here, your soul for his." I glared._

"_You're not a crossroads demon." I said, He smiled._

"_Yeah, but it would make my boss happy. I like her happy. Now come on B, what you say…Eight years good enough for you?" I looked down at Dean slowly. The demon walked towards me. Inches from my face._

"_What do you say?" He whispered his voice sending chills down my spine._

"_Deal."_

I opened my eyes and gasped, my eyes were fully black. I backed away quickly closing and reopening my eyes until they were normal again. Once they were I slipped down the wall crying. What was I going to do?

***********************************************

There was a knock at my door that caused me to jump. I answered it and Dean stood there a sullen look on his face. I half-smiled and he walked in. I closed the door slowly. He stood looking out the window.

"How are you?" He asked. I walked towards him.

"Oh the usual, just going crazy but not because I'm about to die, but the fact I'm locked in my room like a child. Sophia needs me Dean." I said. He turned around.

"Brooke, it's safer here." I sighed.

"Dean, I have the necklace thingy. I'll be fine." I said. He nodded.

"Fine, But you cannot go outside." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then dad." I said walking out the room. When I walked down the stairs everyone was here. I mean everyone. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby, Laney. It was like a family reuion. They all turned when they heard my footsteps.

"Brooke, are you alright?" Ellen asked rushing to me. I nodded as she hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Why are all you guys here?" I asked looked around as she let go.

"To help."Bobby said. I nodded.

"It's not the apocalypse guys." I said slowly.

"Brooke, there's someone outside." Sophia said starring out the window. I walked towards he and looked. There was a figure standing outside the iron barrier. I knew who it was and I ran outside. When I say Haley I screamed. Her face was demonic looking. I closed my eyes.

"Brooke. Oh god Brooke I'm so sorry." I heard her say.

"Brooke are you alright?" Dean's Voice asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, Dean Break the barrier let Haley in." I said looking away. He made me look at him.

"Brooke no, that's stupid." I pulled out of his hold.

"Do it." I said bitterly and walked away. I didn't go in. I walked around back and sat on the swing tied to a tree. It had stopped snowing, but snow remained on the ground. I could see my breathe. I heard a voice.

"Brooke, there is no way out of your deal." I jumped up and turned around. Vetis smiled controlling the same man from last time.

"Get away from us." I said teeth clinched. He smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to bother you. I'm just here for the show. You made the deal, it will be fulfilled. Trust me. But, I'll be seeing you soon. Tell Haley I said Hi." He said cheerfully and walked away. I starred at where he once stood. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around to see Sam looking at me with a sad expression.

"Brooke, It's going to be okay." He said. I shook my head.

"I don't think it will Sam…You…You said you had visions?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment but nodded. I sighed.

"I've been having this dream. We, Dean and I…Were were driving down the road, you and Sophia sat in the back and she was asleep. Dean and I started arguing about me losing the necklace and then there was a crash….It feels so real…Sam, what is it happens?" I asked tears forming in my eyes. Sam pulled me to him and hugged me. He was so tall it made me feel even weaker.

"Brooke, it will be fine. I'm sure of it." I nodded slowly a few tears falling. I tried to make myself believe it, but I didn't.

*************************************

Dean's POV

Brooke was sitting on the couch beside Ellen. She wasn't talking. She hasn't even spoken one word. Haley was starring at her with a sad expression.

"Where have you been?" I asked looking at her. She turned to me.

"I…I um was off doing…things?" She said but it sounded like a question. Brooke looked at her. Her face had a scared expression but she closed her eyes and reopened them.

"Haley, are you alright?" She asked. Haley looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about you." Haley said. Haley turned her head. I looked at Brooke who was still looking at her. She was reading her mind. Brooke turned away.

"It's late…I'm tired." She said and stood up. She left without goodnights.

"Dean is she alright?" Ellen asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know anymore." I said looking at the ground. Haley stood up.

"I'll talk to her." She said looked at me then walked up the stairs.

"Why down she trust a demon? I don't understand." Ellen said. I looked at her.

"Haley was Brooke's best friend since fifth grade. They have a connection. Brooke had to kill Haley and she never forgave herself. Now she defiantly doesn't" Ellen looked at me.

"Brooke's been threw to much." She said. I nodded.

"Haley! What are you doing?" Brooke yelled. Her voice was panicked and I ran towards the stairs and up them. I kicked the door down. Brooke was standing beside her bed no necklace on. I looked towards Haley she was clutching it and tears were falling down her back eyes.

"Brooke. Oh God, Brooke I'm so sorry." She said and jumped out the window. I rushed towards it and she was gone. I turned to Brooke and she was crying.

"Dean, someone is forcing Haley to do things." She said tears falling.

"Brooke, Haley's a demon. She isn't forced to be doing anything. God Brooke! I told you. Now we have to hunt her down and you'll be unprotected." I yelled. Brooke starred at me, hurt.

"I know…I'm sorry."She said. My face fell and I walked towards her and pulled her to me. She cried. What were we going to do?

**A/N:**

**Alrighty then, I don't know how many people are gonna hate me for making Haley all evil! Or am I? Who knows I haven't decided yet. So this chapter is short and to the point. I should have at least the next two or three chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow. Let me know what you think my reviewing!!!**

**-Monique**


	24. Happy New Year Brooke!

**A/N: **

**Here's the next chapters enjoy it and review it please? C: I'm watching ****Who Framed Roger Rabbit****! Just in case you wanted to know ha-ha**

**Brooke's POV**

I was packing `my bags as Sophia stood beside. Yesterday Haley stole my amulet; I think someone is forcing her to, a more powerful Demon. Dean thinks otherwise. Rachel had done some type of spell where we found her. She was in Pennsylvania, a small town called Harmony.

"I'm coming with you right?" Sophia asked. I zipped my bag quickly.

"Yeah, are you packed?" She nodded. I walked out the room and she followed. I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Do you still have Mom's knife?" I asked. She nodded. "Go and get it and meet us downstairs." she nodded and I walked down the stairs Dean grabbed my bag and ran towards the Impala. Ellen hugged me.

"Brooke stay safe." She said. I nodded. I turned to everyone.

"Rachel, if Haley comes back trap her in a devil's trap. Do not exorcize her. Be careful okay?" I said. She nodded and hugged me. I looked at Laney.

"You should go home to Riley and Jenny." She stood up and walked towards me. Her eyes had tears in them.

"No, I'm staying with Rachel." I sighed.

"Laney, you'll be safer at home. Your family needs you." I said. She hugged me.

"You need me more Brooke. They'll understand." She said. I nodded.

"Brooke I got it." Sophia said. Laney let go of me and I took the knife from Sophia. I put it my jacket.

"Guys lets go." Dean called. I nodded and said goodbye to my family. I climbed in the car; Sophia and Sam were in the back. Dean was still mad at me. So we decided not to talk to each other. Dean stepped on the gas pedal and the car went flying down the road.

"You die exactly at midnight?" Sam asked from the back. I looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Supposedly, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Just researching." He said. I nodded.

"Dean, how long is it going to take to get to Haley?" Sophia asked. He didn't answer right away.

"Probably by 10." He said. I nodded. It was 12 now. I had seven hours left to live…

********************************* **************************************

I stood beside Dean as he opened his trunk to reveal the amass amount of weapons. He pulled a few out placing them in the duffle bag. He passed me a gun. I cocked in and stuck it in the back of my pants. He gave one to Sam and one to Sophia. He closed the trunk.

"Haley's in there and she has Brooke's key to living. We do whatever it takes to get it back from her." Dean said looking at the abandon house Haley was hiding in. Everyone nodded.

"We split up into two groups. Sam, you and Soph go around back. Brooke and I are going through the front. Don't shut us." He said. They nodded."Let's go." Dean said grabbing my arm. I pulled out of his hold and followed him. We walked up the porch slowly. I stepped on a floor board and it squeaked. Dean looked at me and I glared back. I walked the rest of the way up. I pointed towards a window indicating to Dean I was going to peck in. I looked I and saw three Demons. Haley, who sat on a small couch sobbing, Vetis who stood by a broken down fire place twirling the amulet and a small child around the age of ten. But her eyes were white. It was the demon that possessed me. I walked over to Dean.

"Vetis, Haley and the one demon are in there." I whispered.

"What one demon?" He asked. I sighed.

"The one that you almost had sex with." I whispered angrily. He narrowed his eyes.  
"I can see Sam and Sophia rounding the hall corner, let's go in." Dean said. I nodded. He opened the door quietly and we walked in. I stepped into the room. I heard Haley. She was saying things like "I'm so sorry" She was repeating them over and over.

"Shut up you sobbing bitch!" Vetis said backhanding her. Haley turned back to him her eyes black.

"Call me a bitch again." She said standing up.

"Bitch." He said. Haley lunged.

"Stop it!" The child yelled. Both demons stopped and looked at her.

"We have visitors." It said turning towards us. Haley looked over and her eyes went back to normal a sorrowful expression fell on her face.

"Hello Brookie."Vetis said waving. I glared. Sophia and Sam were standing beside Dean and I now.

"I thought you weren't going bother me, Vetis?" I asked. He smiled and walked over to Haley. He wrapped his arm around Haley who cringed away from my touch.

"I didn't Haley did." He said. I looked at Haley. She looked away from me a sob escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry." She said. Vetis hit her and she fell.

"Don't, you touch her!" I yelled charging forward but Dean and Sam grabbed me. The child giggled.

"You're so funny Brooke. She's a demon. She betrayed you, don't you understand?"She asked tilting her head to the side in an innocent way.

"You're sick, you're possessing a child, and you're trying to ruin my life. What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled.

"Hell, Sweetheart. You made a deal with the devil, you have to keep it." Vetis said walking towards us. He smiled and touched my cheek. I didn't move and I put my hand on Dean's chest when I felt him move.

"I think we should kill you a little early, sense the whole gangs here." He said and everyone flung back hitting the wall. I stood there unable to move. The demon possessing the child walked towards me.

"First, I'm going to kill your family. I'm going to make you watch them scream. Them I'm going to let Vetis kill you, because he had been dying to since he killed Dean." She said in a sing song voice. She walked towards Dean.

"Who should I kill first? Hmm." She asked herself. I looked over at Haley who was watching the demon child. "Ennie, Meanie, Minnie, Moe." She stopped at Sophia.

"The baby sister, Good choice." Vetis said. I glared. The demon smiled her eyes went white. Sophia screamed and I yelled.

"No! Get away from her!" I yelled Vitis held me and forced me to watch. I reached for the knife in my jacket. I gripped in tightly and stabbed Vetis in the leg. He screamed in agony. He dropped me and I looked at him. He fell to the ground. He was dean because I didn't stab him in a vital spot. I had a weapon that could kill demons. The child demon turned around. She smiled and a white flash came at me.

"No!" Haley screamed and jumped in front of me. I cringed; when I looked back up I was fine. But Haley wasn't. Her body lay on the floor lifeless. I clinched my jato keep from crying and looked up at the demon. The demon smiled and screamed, black smoke shooting from her mouth. The body of the child fell to the ground. So did Sam, Dean, and Sophia. I turned around and Vetis was up. He stabbed me in the shoulder.

"No! No! No!!!!!" Dean yelled running to me as I fell. He caught me. I looked at Vetis. He smiled and walked out the door.

"Brooke, Brooke. Its okay, it's okay." I nodded.

"I'm fine Dean. He didn't get my heart. Just pull it out please?" I asked feeling woozy.

"Sam go get the first aid!" Dean yelled and I heard footsteps. I head Sophia sobbing.

"I'm okay, Sophie." I said. She grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready Brooke?" Dean asked. I nodded. He gripped the knife and jerked it out. I screamed and jerked forward. He pushed me back down.

"Brooke it's okay." He said opening my shirt. "Sophie can you support her back?" Dean said. Sophia held me up. Sam passed something to dean.

"Brooke this is going to sting." Dean said. I nodded. He poured it on my wound and I groaned. She wrapped the bandaged around my shoulder. He passed me a shirt and helped me pull it on.

"Is the little girl alive?" I asked.

"No, that demon made sure she killed her." I shook my head.

"Where is the amulet?" I asked.

"Right here hold on." Dean said. He put it on me. "It's eleven thirty." I nodded.

"What about the bodies?" I asked as he helped me up. "What about Haley?"

"We will come back in the morning once you're safe."Dean said helping me in the car. He closed the door. I leaned my head against the window looking at the house. A tear fell down my face. Sophia leaned over the seat and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry B." She said. I shook my head.

"It's okay. You should sleep." I said she nodded and kissed my head. She leaned back and closed her eyes. I sighed. Maybe it all would be okay.

*************************************************

Dean was driving down a dark road. He wasn't looking at me he wasn't even acknowledging my existence. Sophia was asleep in the back laying on Sam's lap. I looked out the window. It was dark. Not normal dark but pitch black. I sighed and looked towards dean.

"Your gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." I said. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Brooke how could you; I mean how did Haley even get the necklace?" He asked in a angry whisper.

"I had taken it off."

"How could you?" I glared.

"Dean, Haley died saving me. So could you just shut up and stop talking?" I asked tear forming in my eyes." He sighed,

"Brooke look I'm sorry." he said. There was a blinding light. That's when it hit me. This was my dream it was happening.

"Dean Loo-!" I was cut off my metal crashing against medal. The impala began flipping. My head slammed against the dashboard and before everything went black I looked at the clock it was 12:01.

**A/N:**

**Dum Dum Dum!**

**I wonder what will happen next?**

**Review please!!**


	25. Saving Grace

**A/N:**

**Okay people, I've been update very fast because most of these were already semi written! I normally get ahead of myself when I write! But here it is!**

**Brooke's POV**

I woke up in a white room. It smelt like old people and death. I sat up slightly pain shooting up my back. What had happen? The TV was on info commercials played across the screen. I heard a light snoring. Dean was asleep; his head laying on the bed his mouth open soft snores escaping his lips. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. His eyes popped opened. He sat up. I smiled and rubbed my thumb across his cheek. He grabbed my hand.

"You're awake." He said happily. I smiled.

"What happened?" I asked. My memory was hazy. All I remember is a blinding light and a crash. He sighed.

"We got in a car crash. Vetis was possessing some truck driver, and made him crash into the Impala" I looked at him my thoughts swimming. I was having this crazy De Ja Vu.

"Ho- What… I mean…Where is Sophia?" I asked my thoughts coming out all at once. He looked at me confused. As he got ready to speak a nurse walked in. She looked at me surprised.

"Well…We didn't expect you to wake up until at least another two days. But looks like you couldn't stay away from your hubbie that long." She said smiling. I nodded. She walked over and checked all the machines I was hooked up to.

"May I see my sister?" I asked. She looked at me.

"No not right now. We have to get you worked on right now. I'll go get the doctor and whatever he says goes." She said and I nodded. She smiled and walked out. I started ripping the needles out of me.

"Brooke, Brooke! Stop."Dean said. I stood up.

"Which room is her's I just want to make su-"The nurse walked back in a tall man behind her.

"Ma'm, I suggest you sit down." The man said. I looked behind him and some people where watching.

"I need to see my sister." I said.

"I understand, but we need to check you out first. Now if you would sit down the faster I'll be able to discuss your sister." I looked around and sighed. The pain of moving was sinking in and I climbed back onto the hospital bed. The doctor smiled and looked at his clipboard.

"You suffered a few minor injuries, you fractured your shoulder. I also noticed you had a stab wound that was already treated. Have you gone to the doctor lately?" I shook my head.

"No, I was….mugged and we always kept a first aid in the car so Dean treated me and we were driving here when we got in the crash. Now would you please tell me if Sophia will be okay?" The doctor let out a sigh and gripped his clipboard to his chest.

"Your sister was injured the most in the car accident. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt. So instead being secured to the car she…she fell out. She cracked open her skull. We were able to stabilize her. But she is in a coma." My heart fell.

"What…Is there anything you can do?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"At this moment no, they only thing we can do is pray." A tear escaped my eye.

"We'll leave you two alone." The doctor said and he left the room the nurse close behind. I fought back my tears not wanting to cry in front of Dean.

"Dean are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine, just a concussion. I was actually released yesterday with Sam." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"So…Where is everyone? Where are we?" I asked.

"We are back home…and everyone else is at home. Sam is with Ellen right now. I nodded. "Brooke, are you, are you out of your deal?" He asked. I looked out the window.

"I think so." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Dean Winchester." I said. He smiled.

"I love you too."

***************************************************************

I sat in a chair beside Sophia's bed. She had breathing tubes stuck down her throat, her head was bandaged. I put my hand on hers.

"Sophie wake up baby. I need you to wake up. Do you remember when we were little? I think you were about seven, and dad left us home alone. There was a blackout that night and you and I stayed up all night listened to moms old venial records. Gosh, who new Mom liked Michael that much?" I said laughing as a tear rolled down my face. I sighed,

"Brooke, visiting time is over. Sophia needs her check-up." The doctor said. I nodded and stood up slowly. Dean stood behind him. I walked towards him and hw wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out the room towards mine.

"You get released today." He said. I nodded.

"I know." I said. He walked me into my room and I sat on my bed, he sat beside me. Dean put his hand on mine and I leaned against his shoulder. We heard a heart monitor going crazy. I looked towards the door and doctors and nurses were running towards Sophia's room. My heart went into action pumping adrenaline in my veins. I jumped out of the bed and ran towards the room.

"She's stopped breathing!" One of the doctors yelled.

"Her heart rate is dropping get the crash cart!" Someone else yelled.

"No Sophia!" I screamed. One of the doctors stopped me.

"Get her out of here now." He said to Dean. Dean grabbed me pulling me out. We walked down the hall he stopped when we were far enough away from the noise.

"Let go of me!"I yelled at Dean pulling away. He stepped back.

I hugged myself leaning against the wall trying to calm down. Dean stood across from me.

_She would be okay…She would be okay._

I kept telling myself. I took in a breath. There were footsteps. I looked over and the doctor walked towards us. His expression scared me.

"Is she okay? Is my baby sister okay?" I asked in a shaky voice. The doctor looked away from me for a moment then he meet my eyes.

"I'm so very sorry. But we lost her." He said. I broke down a sob escaping my lips. I turned around trying to walk away but my knees gave out. Dean caught me and we both fell to the ground. I gripped him tightly pulling myself to him as I cried. My baby sister was gone. Gone forever. Because of me. I've lost my only family left. But I wasn't losing anyone else.

****************************************************

I drove down the road dirt flying up as I went to 90 mph. I was in my Mustang. The Impala was wrecked. I hit the brakes and the car came to a halting stop. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door. I walked around to the trunk and grabbed a small box. I ripped a picture of Sophia and I where it was just me. I put it in the box. I walked towards the middle of the crossroads and buried the box. I stood up and waited for the son of the bitch to show his face. I turned around and Vetis faced me. I glared.

"You're not a crossroad Demon." I said.

"So you've said. I heard about you sister, so tragic." He said happily. I clutched my fists to my side to keep from attacking him.

"I want my sister back. I don't care about making a bargain. I just want her back!" I yelled fighting back tears. He frowned fakely.

"No can do, you see. Your little sister dyeing wasn't me. I wasn't possessing that truck driver, Even thought your shit for brains hubby thinks so." He said smiling.

"Then who the hell was it?"I asked. He smiled.

"You're Christian right?" He asked. I didn't answer "Your God took her. He wants you to go to hell as much as I do."He said smiling. I bit my lip.

"Well in that case, I'll be seeing you there." I raised my hand and concentrated. My head started pounding and Vetis gasped. Smoke came out his mouth and burned into the ground around him. The body fell and I didn't bother to wait for him to wake. I turned back and walked towards my mustang. My phone was ringing. I looked at it and it said Dean. I clicked ignore and turned my phone off. I threw it to the passenger seat and drove off. But what Vetis had said was getting to me. What if God did want me dead? Is that why Sophia is dead? It was a warning. I stopped the car and sobbed leaning my head against the stirring wheel.

"God, Please help me. I know I haven't been the best Christian. But please, tell me what to do! If you can take them away you can give them back right? I need Sophia alive please?" I called out to the empty car. I felt so stupid. I sighed and leaned back.

"Hello Brooke." Said a voice I screamed and climbed out the car quickly. I pulled the gun out my pocked and pointed it at the man as he climbed out my car.

"Who the hell are you!?" I yelled. He was about Dean's height he had spiky messy brown hair. He was wearing a long brown trench coat.

"My name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord."

**A/N:**

***Gasps* It's hot Castiel!!!!!**

**OMG I wonder what will happen??**

**BTW my story made me cry like I thought it would =(**

**Review please!!**


	26. No Rest for the Wicked

**A/B:**

**Alrighty here it is! Review!!! Purty Please?? **

**Brooke's POV**

"No! Not another Jesus freak. Look Castiel." I said in a mocking tone. "I have had a bad night so if you would just go away it would make it ten times better." I said. He looked at me, no emotion on his face.

"Did you not just pray to God for help?" I sighed.

"Yeah, So?" I asked. He walked towards me.

"I'm here to answer it for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Prove you're an angel. Show me your wings." I said crossing my arms. He nodded. There was a flash of lighting and a black wing shaped shadow appeared. It disappeared.

"Holy Shit." I said unable to control myself.

"Shit is not Holy." He said, I turned to him confused.

"What? Never mind. I have one question for you. Why? Why are you doing this? I…I don't understand, I mean. Why me? Why does this all keep happening to me? Why can't you just let me be happy? Does God hate me that much?" I asked tears forming in my eyes again. Castiel walked towards me and I stepped back raising my gun again. "You may ne an angel but I still don't trust you." He nodded.

"Brooke you have to die." He said. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean I have to die? You a freaking angel don't you prevent death?" I asked.

"I am. If you die many lived will be spared, if you don't everyone will die." I glared.

"Prove it then." I said. He nodded and touched my forehead. There was a flashing white light and I fell to my knees. When I opened my eyes I was somewhere else. Castiel stood beside me. I saw Sam he was walking towards is.

"Sammy!" Dean called. A man came up behind Sam and stabbed him.

"No No!!!!!!" Dean and I said at the same time. I tried to run to Sam but Castiel put his hand on my shoulder. I watched Sam die. There was another white flash. We were in a room. I heard Dean screaming when I looked down he was being mauled apart by a hellhound.

"No! No Stop it!" I yelled turning to Castiel. He frowned and we were back at my car.

"Son of a Bitch." I said punching him. I heard a crack and yelled.

"Shit! Oh my, what the hell did you do?" I yelled clutching my now broken hand to my chest. He took it and the pain was gone. He held my hand for a moment. I snatched it back.

"I'm sorry I'm the one who has to do this but Brooke, billions of lives are at stake." He said. I nodded. I bit my lip and looked at the sky tears were rolling down my face

"Will Sophia be alive? Will they all be okay?"

"Yes everyone will be fine." Castiel said. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Okay…"I said and opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry."Castiel said and touched my forehead. Everything was white.

********************************************************

I woke up in my bedroom. I sat up confused and looked around. I looked at the clock it was 12 in the afternoon it was 31st. I walked out my room and ran down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room. Haley cam the 30th and she wasn't here. I touched my neck. I still had my necklace. I looked around and saw Sophia. I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"You will never ever drive do you hear me?" I said she looked at me confused and nodded. I sighed a happy sigh but then I remember I had to die. I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. I turned away slowly.

"I umm, I'll just go back to my room now." I said walking away. Everyone was thinking that I was going crazy. Dean followed me up the stairs.

"Close the door behind you." I said. He did as I said. I turned around.

"Dean Winchester if you ever and I mean EVER make a deal to sale you soul I will kill you. Do you understand?" He looked at me confused but nodded. "Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." he said. I nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. He nodded.

"Of course I do. I love you too." He said. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and we fell on the bed. He kissed my neck and my shoulder. I sat up and ripped my shirt off. He smiled and took his off and I laid back down. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off of me. I unbuttoned his pants and he pulled them off. This was the last time I would be with Dean. The last time I would taste his lips and I…I was going to make it last.

***************************************************

I woke up to se Castiel sitting on the bed beside me. I stood up quickly thanking God I had dressed after Dean fell asleep.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grabbing his hand and pulling him into the closet with me.

"It's time Brooke. You have to go to the abandon house. You will die there." He said. I nodded. "I'm sorry." he said. I nodded and closed my eyes. When I opened them he was gone. I pulled on a pair jeans and my favorite boots. I pulled on a tank top and pulled a sweater over it with my favorite jacket. I stepped out the closet and grabbed pen and paper.

_Dean,_

_I love you more than you'll ever know. _

_Please, please don't hate me. Dean...I had to...I know what will happen if I don't die..._

_Please Dean don't make the same mistakes I have._

_I will always love you. No matter what. _

_-B_

I folded the note and put it on the pillow beside Dean. A tear fell down my face.

I whipped it away quickly. I opened the door and walked out quietly. It was the 11:30. Getting to the place I knew I was suppose to die at will take at least 50 minutes by foot. I tip-toed down the stairs. Once I was out the door I ran. Tears fell down faster rolling across my cheeks. My life was over. I was going to Hell. Haley told me about hell. She said it was the worst thing imaginable. And she was right. Because the worst thing I could imagine was life without Dean and Sophia and Sam. Laney, Rachel all of them. I would be forever alone. I stood in front of the abandon house. It was being rebuilt. Plastic was covering windows and floors. I walked inside. I saw a chain like thing. I picked it up. It was a chain that locked around something I dropped it quickly.

I read my watch. I had two minutes left. I walked around. I found a nail gun. If I was going to hell. I wasn't going without a fight. My watch began to beep. I heard the hellhound's howls I sighed and took off Lucifer's Bane. I threw it across the room and it broke.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are." I said to the empty room. I heard light footsteps. Haley walked out behind a banister.

"Hello Brooke. "She said her eyes turning white. It wasn't her. I took in a breathe.

"Hello bitch without a name." I said smiling. She giggled. I saw a hellhound walk up behind her growling and snarling. She looked down at it.

"Leave." She said and the howling stopped "You know I like you. And when you go to hell I hope you become a demon...So I can recruit you as my own." I laughed.

"That sounds like a golly gee time. But I think I'll pass." I said and pulled the nail gun trigger. Nails came out but the Demon held up her hand and they went in the other directions. She flung it out my hands.

"Shit!" I yelled and ran. I ran into a ladder but kept going. I ran towards the exit. I head Dean screaming my name. Something locked around my leg and I fell onto a plastic wrap.

I screamed tears falling.

"Let me go!" I yelled and turned over reaching for my ankle. The chain was wrapped around my legs. I saw Dean peering through the window.

"Brooke!" He screamed. I was jerked back and I screamed. "No!!!" Dean yelled.

I was suspended in the air my shirt falling down to my stomach.

"Let me go!" I yelled bending upward but failing to reach my ankles. I thrashed around swinging from side to side screaming. The Demon walked around me and I stopped jerking. She grabbed my face she was holding a knife in the other.

"You want to know my name before I kill you?" She asked. I jerked away from her. "My name is Lilith." She said with a childish smile. I mimicked her smile.

"Go to hell."I said she smiled and swung. I felt the blood drain from my neck. I fell as she disappeared. Dean ran in.

"No! No! Nooo!" He screamed falling beside me cradling my head. He pushed the hair out of my face. I tried to tell him I loved him but only gurgling came out.

"No sssh. It's alright baby. I can fix it. I can fix it." My eyes began to close.

"No! Brooke baby! No please don't leave me!" He screamed. Then everything was gone. I was gone.

**Epilogue**

**Dean's POV**

I sat in a chair across our bed where Brooke was lying lifeless. I whipped the tear falling from my face.

"I was supposed to protect you...Brooke that was my job. My only job was to protect you and Sam...And I failed. B...I'm so sorry."I said tears falling again.

I expected to hear her sweet voice saying "Sssh, dean, Stop being such a baby and kiss me." But there was nothing. She was gone. Forever, my wife...My best friend..

The only girl I ever truly loved. She was gone. What am I suppose to do.

"What am I suppose to do!!" I screamed.

********************

We buried her beside her father. Sophia sobbed on Sam's chest. Laney was being comforted by Riley Jenny was in her arms who had tears but didn't understand why.

Rachel stood there tears falling down her face. I looked towards the trees and saw Haley.

She was crying softly. She told me that a demon named Lilith had possessed her.

How can a demon possess a demon? She looked at me. I glared at her my way of telling her to leave now. She disappeared behind a tree.

Brooke was in hell...Because of me. And I have to live without her knowing I killed her.

The End…?

**A/N:**

**Okay people this made me cry. But don't worry it make say the end but!! There will be a sequel! yay!!!!! Review please!!**


	27. Midnight Death Fans

**Dear Readers,**

**The sequel to Midnight Death is already posted. If you have any confusion of have questions about anything LET ME KNOW. I love everyone's opinion and will happily answer any questions you all have. I feel so powerful! Ha-ha. Love you all!**

**-Monique**


End file.
